Saga y Saori
by Vega Botain
Summary: Saori esta aburrida y sola en el santuario y no pretende que las cosas sigan así; pronto encuentra una víctima para salir de su aburrimiento, ¿o terminará siendo ella la víctima? Saga/Saori alguna insinuación de Afro/Hermes mas delante.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota de la Autora**: Este Fic fue escrito junto con Marce chan, fue nuestro primer fic en conjunto y se escribió como por el 2001 o 2002; empezó como una broma en un chat, y creo que se nota un poco, no esta demasiado pulido, pero la historia estaba interesante asi que aqui esta, muchos fics se escribieron luego de éste y nuestro estilo mejoró bastante creo yo :P

Todos los caballeros de Oro estan vivos y reunidos en el Santuario, no pregunten como :P esto sucede antes de la guerra contra Hades.

* * *

Saori estaba en su sala en el Santuario. Tras una enorme puerta de pesada madera que daba al salón del patriarca. Estaba sola, como se había hecho costumbre hacía un tiempo. Saori suspiró y se levantó del pequeño diván en que estaba sentada y que casi constituía la totalidad de los muebles del Salón. Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana y miró el panorama que le ofrecía. Una colina con varios templos... Mucho mas abajo un coliseo y mas allá el reloj de fuego. Por sobre todo sobresalía Star Hill imponente. Ahí abajo había gente, platicando, sonriendo, entrenando, relacionándose... pero todos parecían haber olvidado que ella estaba ahí arriba. 

Claro, tenía las reuniones con el patriarca cada tarde para informarle de las novedades, y los caballeros de Bronce la visitaban de vez en cuando... pero todos parecían tener prisa por cumplir con la visita y volver a sus vidas. Sin embargo, Saori no tenía una a la cual volver...

Otro suspiro acompaño los pensamientos de la diosa. Aquello la estaba colmando y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más... en realidad tenía un plan perfecto para terminar con aquella situación, solo necesitaba encontrar a la persona adecuada para llevarlo a cabo... En ese momento, como si se tratara de un signo, sus ojos vieron salir del templo de Piscis rumbo a la sala del patriarca a Saga de Géminis, que caminaba con paso tranquilo, su cabello azulado y lacio ondeando con la brisa y una sonrisa discreta en el rostro. Una visión encantadora sin duda.

"Bingo" Dijo Saori y un brillo de malicia bailó por su mirada. Se retiró de la ventana de inmediato. Acomodó la túnica sin mangas que llevaba como concesión al calor de Grecia y se acercó al pequeño espejo que había en el salón y acomodó su cabello. Después con pasos tranquilos y delicados, se dirigió a la puerta de su sala y entró al salón del patriarca.

Saga llegó al salón del Santuario buscando una audiencia con el flamante patriarca Aioros al que tenía que informarle sobre los avances en la reconstrucción de los templos. Aioros estaba ahí dando instrucciones a algunos guardias

"Buenos días, Aio..." El saludo de Saga fue interrumpido cuando las pesadas puertas de la parte posterior del salón se abrieron lentamente.

"Atenea" Todos los presentes dijeron a coro. Los guardias pusieron una rodilla en el suelo mientras que los caballeros dorados se inclinaron con sumo respeto.

"Buenos días, Caballeros" Dijo formalmente Saori y con una mirada despidió a los guardias. Los dos caballeros respondieron a su saludo con la misma formalidad.

"Aioros, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Estoy a su servicio, Milady"

"Necesito que vayas al pueblo a hablar con las autoridades, sabes que han estado algo inquietas desde que hay tanta actividad en el Santuario."

"Como usted ordene Milady" Aioros se inclinó y se encaminó a la salida. Pero antes de salir, dubitativo, se volvió a ver a Saga que había permanecido en silencio esperando que la diosa terminara de hablar para retirarse. A lo mejor debería llevarlo con él...

Saori adivinando el pensamiento de su patriarca habló de nuevo, "Saga, me alegra verte, necesitaba tratar algunos asuntos contigo."

Saga asintió con una inclinación y Aioros se retiró sin agregar nada más.

"Me alegro verla recuperada Milady," dijo el caballero una vez que la diosa terminó de decir algo a uno de los guardias que cuidaba la puerta y volvía hasta donde se encontraba.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti Saga, se nota que te has recuperado ya de tus heridas"

"Le agradezco su preocupación Milady¿En qué puedo servirla?"

"¿Te importaría que habláramos en mi salón? Es algo muy importante lo que tengo que tratar contigo y me sentiría mejor ahí.

"Como usted diga, Milady..." Saga dijo tímido. Saori recibía en su salón a muy pocas personas y solo esporádicamente, aquello era todo un halago, seguramente lo que tenía que tratar con él era importante, y esto lo preocupaba un poco, pues no tenía idea que pudiera ser.

Saori entró en el salón seguido del caballero; las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos como por magia. La chica de cabellos morados se sirvió una copa de vino rojo en una copa dorada y ofreció otra igual a Saga, quien la rechazo con toda educación.

"Quisiera saber tu opinión sobre algo Saga," Dijo Saori sentándose con delicadeza en el diván, y haciendo para atrás su largo cabello dejando al descubierto sus hombros desnudos.

"¿De qué se trata, Milady?"

"Pero no seas tan formal, llámame Saori..."

"Ehh... Seria una falta de respeto Milady" Dijo Saga con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"No, por favor, hazlo, realmente es molesto que me traten con tanto respeto..." Dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora al caballero.

"Como diga Milad... Saori" Saga se sentía nervioso, y bastante desconcertado, en realidad nunca había tratado demasiado a Saori y tratarla con tanta familiaridad no le parecía apropiado.

"Muchas gracias Saga, así me siento mucho mejor, ahora ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado" Dijo la chica con una mirada coqueta.

"Pero... no hay otra silla Mil... Saori" Saga no podía acostumbrarse a este nuevo trato.

"Aquí cabemos los dos, no te apures por eso" Dijo Saori sonriente, al parecer encontraba divertido el desconcierto y timidez del caballero.

"No quisiera incomodarla... tal vez será mejor que descanse..."

"Estoy cansada de descansar, ya me siento muy bien, por favor, no me trates como a una niña..." Saori interrumpió su frase

"¡Pero aun no se ha repuesto de semejante sacrificio y yo..."

"No te preocupes, por eso, y si quieres agradecérmelo acércate, que estas tan lejos que apenas te escucho..." Dijo Saori interrumpiendo de nuevo al Caballero.

Saga se desconcertaba cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba... ¿que pretendía Saori? Si no se tratara de la diosa que era, podría jurar que le estaba insinuando algo, pero era Atenea...

"Ya posee todo mi afecto y agradecimiento Milad...Saori" Dijo, no quería que la diosa se ofendiera si la desobedecía así que se acercó un poco a la diosa que le sonrió satisfecha

"Un poquito mas, anda, no seas tímido, no te haré nada" Dijo riendo de nuevo

Saga frunció el ceño inconscientemente, no le gustaba que aquella chica, por más diosa que fuera se burlara de él y lo tildara de tímido. Recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de la joven y se sentó a su lado, con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Ves? no fue tan difícil" Saori le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y recargó su mano sobre su brazo

Esta vez Saga se sonrojó aún mas y tosió un poco.

"Que lindo..." susurró la chica sin dejar de sonreír a Saga que había decidido que era interesantísimo el diseño del piso de aquel salón.

"¿Perdón?" Dijo el caballero mirando a la joven sin querer entender lo que le parecía que había escuchado

"Saga... perdona, pero creo que tengo algo en el ojo¿podrías ver que es?" dijo Saori con inocencia

"Errr... claro que si Milad...Saori" Saga se inclinó preocupado hacia el rostro de la chica.

Saori aprovecho la cercanía del Caballero para besarlo en la boca mientras sujetaba su brazo con ambas manos.

Saga azorado no supo como reaccionar por unos instantes. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo saltó del diván y ni siquiera se dio cuenta como hizo para llegar a la ventana, dando la espalda a la diosa, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Estaba casi en shock¿porqué había hecho eso Saori¡Era Atenea¡Su diosa! un mundo de pensamientos desordenados se agolparon en su cabeza impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

Saori que seguía en el diván lo observaba entretenida, era tan divertido ver como era capaz de desorientar tan fácilmente a un hombre tan poderoso, sin embargo, no era suficiente, debía presionarlo más si quería lograr lo que se proponía.

"¿Saga¿Pasa algo?" Dijo con tono inocente mientras se le acercaba despacio.

Saga no atinó a contestar y solo movió en forma negativa la cabeza, sin atreverse a encarar a la joven.

"¿Estas avergonzado¡Que encanto!" Saori abrazó por la espalda a Saga sonriendo con malicia, aprovechando que no podía verla.

Pero esto fue demasiado para Saga, su cabello, antes completamente azul, adquirió un ligero tono gris, que probablemente podría pasar inadvertido para cualquiera, pero no para Saori, quien sonrió complacida.

Saga se volvió con un ligero tono rojo en sus ojos, y se acercó a la diosa lentamente

"¿Te sientes bien? Creo que eres tu el que tiene algo en los ojos..." Saori cuestionó con un tono ligeramente burlón.

Saga permaneció meditabundo por unos segundos, la cabeza baja "Humm..." dijo y levantó la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa. De imprevisto, se acercó a Saori y le dio un beso apasionado.

Al principio Saori se tensó por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó y abrazo al Caballero de Géminis, como respuesta Saga abrazó con fuerza a la joven, quien acaricio con una de sus manos el largo cabello del que la besaba con ímpetu.

Cuando por fin Saga la soltó de su abrazo, Saori se sentía complacida, estaba muy cerca de conseguir lo que quería, fingiéndose desorientada se sentó en el diván.

"Saori... ¿no crees que yo debería ser el patriarca? Así estaría mas cerca de ti sin despertar sospechas..." Dijo Saga sin mayor preámbulo, sentándose junto a la diosa y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

"Directo y sin rodeos¡perfecto!" pensó Saori, y mirando feliz a Saga respondió, "Creo que es una gran idea, así se hará, siempre que permanezcas a mi lado" Ella también podía hablar sin rodeos.

"¿Y me dejaras usar el balneario? Sé que es una tontería, pero..."

"Si, claro, lo usaremos juntos..." Saori dijo sonrojándose.

"Y... como prueba de tu amor¿me darías la Nike?" Presionó Saga

"¿La Nike¿para qué la quieres?"

"Para saber que me quieres y confías en mi" le respondió y la besó apasionadamente

Saori se dejó llevar por el beso, sin replicar, y cuando terminó respondió, "lo voy a pensar querido, lo prometo"

"¿Aun dudas de mi?" Saga se separo de ella ofendido.

"¡No! claro que no" La chica se levantó y se acerco al apuesto Caballero, "Solo quiero estar segura de que no me dejarás en cuanto te lo de..."

Saga caminó con paso firme hacia la salida. "Me duele su duda 'Milady'"

"Saga... ¡espera! vuelve aquí!"

Saga siguió caminado, sonriendo malicioso, aprovechando que nadie lo veía.

"¡Esta bien! te la daré, pero primero..." Saori interrumpió la marcha del Caballero, quien se giró para encararla.

"¿Primero?" Saga preguntó con malicia en la voz.

"Adivina, amor..." Saori se acerco a Saga sonriendo

"Soy malo para las adivinanzas..." dijo Saga mientras la abrazaba

"Digamos que yo también quiero una prueba de tu amor..." dijo Saori antes de besarlo.

Saga receloso jugó una carta mas. "Pero... ¿y Seiya?"

"¿Ese tonto? no me interesa, no podría besar como tu" le dijo coqueta

"¿¿Te ha besado??" Saga soltó a Saori de golpe.

"¡No¡claro que no! pero se le nota" Dijo Saori con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz

Saga la sujetó por los brazos, "Repito... ¿¿Te ha besado??"

Saori tomó un mechón de los cabellos de Saga y lo enredó entre sus delicados dedos, "Claro que no, tu eres el primero que lo ha hecho..." Confesó sonrojada la diosa.

"¿Segura?"

"¿Dudas de mi palabra? Saori contestó ofendida

"Pues... algo, después de todo lo que se ha dicho y..." Saga contestó con cierta tristeza que Saori no supo si era fingida o no.

Saori le dio la espalda, indignada, "¡Todo eso son solo rumores! Solo porque él me salvo la vida no significa que me guste, ni mucho menos que este enamorado de él. Además se atrevió a tirarme con el por un barranco! pudo matarme!!"

"Shaina me dijo que tu le diste permiso, y que hasta te gusto y que estas dispuesta a morir por él" Saga dijo con saña.

Saori pensó en desterrar a Shaina, y de preferencia matarla antes... "Esa chica esta mal, además ella quería matarme también! la verdad no tenía muchas opciones... Si tu hubieras estado ahí... todo hubiera sido diferente..."

"¿Y cuando estuve frente a ti... que fue lo que hiciste?" Saga se veía alterado.

"Por favor Saga¡Yo no te hice nada! quería ayudarte, pero estaban los santos de bronce y... tu te arrojaste contra la nike..."

"Claro.. claro... tu solo me utilizas..." Dijo con enfado el santo dorado

"¿Y tu no? Haz memoria, 'Atenea murió... obedézcanme a mi...' Creo que estamos a mano, además tu y yo estamos mas allá de esos jueguitos¿no lo crees?"

"Hn..." Saga respondió de mala gana

"Vamos Saga¿para que negar lo que sientes? Nos podemos divertir mucho tu y yo juntos..."

"¿Divertir¿en que sentido?" Saga la miró fijamente.

"¡Que poca imaginación cielo!"

"A mi me gusta ser directo... ¿entonces?"

"Perfecto, es fácil, tu y yo mandando sobre el Santuario, con mi autoridad y tu inteligencia... Además de... tu sabes... compartir el lecho..." Saori dijo sonrojada.

"Pero... ¿no crees que se opongan?" Saga seguía presionando

"Al que se oponga lo puedo tachar de traidor y tu sabes el castigo para eso... ¿no lo has aplicado ya tu mismo?"

"No recordemos el pasado," Dijo Saga tomándola por la cintura, "preparémonos para el futuro"

"Lo que tu digas..." dijo la diosa sonriendo

"Primero, quiero que suspendas las visitas de los otros santos..." dijo él, tomando las riendas de la naciente relación

"Dalo por hecho" Saori pasó los brazos por los hombros de Saga.

"¡NADIE! y mucho menos los Santos de Bronce" agregó éste, atrayendo el delicado cuerpo de la chica contra si.

"Ninguno, solo tu tendrás autorización para entrar en este salón" contestó ella

"Muy bien¿y cuando darás el anuncio amor?" Saga la miró malicioso.

"Mañana a primera hora mi vida..."

Saga le tomó la mano y la besó dulcemente. "¿Que te parecería celebrar esta noche?" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa seductora

"Estaba esperando que lo propusieras" Saori se sonrojó nuevamente

Saga le ofreció su brazo para salir del salón. "¿Te hice esperar mucho amor?"

Saori tomó el brazo de Saga "Esperaría por siempre..."

"Me alegra escuchar eso..." Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron hacia las doce casas.

Mientras bajaban por los escalones hacia el templo de Piscis, Saori consideraba la situación en su mente, Saga quería el poder que ella le podía dar, siempre había la posibilidad de que en cuanto lo obtuviera, la dejara, sin embargo Saori estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese riesgo. Prefería mil veces una relación por interés que aunque efímera, sería intensa, a una eterna soledad digna y virtuosa. Mantendría la mente fría en todo momento... no se haría ninguna tonta esperanza... al menos lo intentaría...

"Saga¿verdad que estaremos juntos siempre?" Tal vez una pequeña esperanza...

"Siempre mi diosa" Respondió Saga con una enorme sonrisa, y le dio un beso, mientras cruzaban por Piscis.

Afrodita observó la escena boquiabierto, Saori le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción al caballero tras lo cuál, suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. Saga rodeó su cintura con su brazo, ante la mirada atónita de Afrodita, que no atinó a reaccionar antes que la pareja abandonara el templo.

Saga sonrió maliciosamente, mientras bajan a Acuario, "Mi amor, de seguro que ahí estará Hyoga... ¿quieres que te suelte, para evitarte líos?" Preguntó con un tono de preocupación que contrastaba con la sonrisa que trataba inútilmente de ocultar.

"¿Hyoga? No tiene porqué causar ningún lío... De cualquier manera, mañana haremos pública nuestra relación ¿no¡No me sueltes nunca!"

"Perfecto"

La pareja llegó a Acuario y Saga besó a Saori frente a Camus y Hyoga que estaban platicando serenamente frente a su almuerzo. Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la pareja.

"Pero... ¡Saori!" Exclamó Hyoga sin ocultar su gran asombro.

Saori le regresó el beso a Saga e ignoró a los Caballeros de hielo, mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida. Hyoga se acercó y la detuvo por el brazo. "Saori ¿¿que haces??"

"Suéltame por favor," Saori trató de zafar su brazo de la mano de Hyoga, "tu no eres nadie para cuestionarme." Sin embargo Hyoga no cedió así que la chica cambió de estrategia. "¡Camus¿Que no le has enseñado respeto a tu alumno?!" Dijo indignada.

"¡Pero Saori!" Hyoga no podía creer que fuera la misma Saori que conocía la que estaba hablando así. Por su parte, Camus miró muy mal a Saga quien disfrutaba la escena.

"Si no sueltas a MI dama me veré obligado a hacerte entender" Dijo Saga, con voz fría y cortante

"Ya oíste Cygnus, no te entrometas..." Reafirmó Saori

Hyoga la soltó, asombrado, jamas le había hablado así... Mientras tanto, Saga sonrió complacido.

Saori les dio la espalda a los Caballeros de Hielo y le dedicó una mirada tierna y una sonrisa a Saga. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un gran beso, frente a la mirara atónita de sus caballeros.

"Saga..." Suspiró Saori, él la soltó y siguieron caminado por los templos hasta llegar a Capricornio

"¿Estas cansada? Si quieres puedo llevarte en brazos..." Propuso galante el Caballero de Géminis.

"¿lo harías?" Preguntó tímida la joven.

Saga le dedicó una sonrisa seductora "Por supuesto mi amor, no me gustaría que te cansaras al recorrer esto"

"Yendo de tu brazo nunca me cansaría, eres tan fuerte..."

Como para comprobar la afirmación, Saga levantó en brazos a Saori "No me gustaría que tus hermosos pies se cansaran en este viaje..." La mirada de Saga completamente seductora se clavó en los grandes ojos de Saori, quien sólo atinó a sonrojarse y a sujetarse del cuello de Saga

Así siguieron avanzando hasta Sagitario, Saga parecía a punto de soltar la carcajada mientras la mirada llena de deseo de Saori estaba perdida a su espalda.

Saga sabía perfectamente lo que encontrarían en el siguiente templo, así que sin dudarlo, entró en él, mordiendo a Saori en el cuello, ante la mirada de Aioros y Seiya, tal como lo había planeado. Mientras tanto Saori reía suavemente ante las caricias de Saga y le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Sa..Sa..SAORI!!!" Seiya gritó alarmado ante semejante vista. Saori en los fuertes brazos de Saga, éste besándole y ella disfrutándolo. Aioros estaba mas que asombrado, perplejo.

Saga los miró sonriente, malicioso, con la victoria marcada en el rostro.

"Vámonos Saga, me aburro aquí..." Saori sabía que Saga le reprocharía cualquier muestra de afecto especialmente sobre estos caballeros, así que adoptó una pose totalmente fría.

"Claro mi amor" Las palabras de Saori eran miel en sus oídos.

Aioros los miró con desconfianza pero permanecía en silencio.

Seiya se aproximó a la pareja, indignado "Eso si que no te lo permitiré... porque... porque..."

"¡Gracias mi vida!" Lo interrumpió Saori dirigiéndose a Saga e ignorando a Seiya

"Saori ¡YO TE AMO!" Las lagrimas acudieron veloces a los ojos de Seiya, había estado esperando el momento adecuado... perfecto para hacer aquella confesión, y sin embargo, parecía que se había tardado demasiado... "y no te dejare con ese... trato de matarte ¿ya lo olvidaste?" Sin embargo no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

"Tal vez seria prudente que..." Comenzó a hablar Aioros, pero fue interrumpido por Saga

"Mi amor.. me permites hacerme cargo de estos..."

"Claro amor, haz lo que creas necesario con ambos" Dijo ella dándole el poder que ella sabía que quería.

"Tratare de no tardar," dijo el Caballero, depositándola en el suelo con cuidado

"No te apures por mi, amor" Saori remarcó la última palabra dándole la espalda a Seiya

Aioros se puso en guardia, previniendo las acciones de Saga

"¡Saoriiii!!" Grito Seiya lloroso, al ver que su anterior declaración no había tenido ningún efecto en Saori, y corrió hacia ella, Saga se preparó dispuesto a atacarlo, más Aioros lo detuvo.

"Pero... que demonios... TU!! Te matare de nuevo!" Le gritó Saga enfadado.

"Hn..." Resopló Aioros con desprecio

"¡Pegaso¡Aioros¡Deténganse en este instante! Yo he elegido a Saga como mi pareja y ustedes no tienen derecho a intervenir" Dijo con firmeza la chica, parando en seco a todos los presentes.

"¡Es que es por su bien Milady!" Dijo Aioros desesperado

"No se que te hizo Saori, pero lo pagara!!" Gritó Seiya con el rostro encolerizado, "¡Meteoros Pegaso!"

"¡Deténganse los dos!" Esta vez la voz de Saori fue totalmente estricta. "¿desde cuando deciden ustedes lo que es bueno para mi y lo que no? Saga es un Caballero tan digno o mas que ustedes, y yo quiero estar a su lado, si se niegan será tanto como traicionarme, y no tendré opción mas que matarles." Dijo mirando alternativamente a los dos Caballeros que la miraban completamente azorados. Cuando ambos se hubieron calmado, la chica prosiguió, "Saga, vámonos de aquí..."

Saga henchido por la victoria la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Saori yo te amo..." Repitió Seiya en voz baja. en el pasado le había costado tanto pronunciar esta simple frase, ahora la podía decir sin trabas, pero era tan doloroso, sintió su alma partirse en mil pedazos bajo la mirada orgullosa de Saga, que apretaba cariñoso contra sí, a la mujer que tantas veces había soñado él poder tocar...

"Vamos mi amor," le dijo Saga, sonrojado y guiñándole un ojo, "La noche es nuestra"

La pareja comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida lentamente.

"¡SAORIIIIIII!!" Volvió a gritar Seiya, con los pies pegados al suelo y el alma deshecha. Saga y Saori se detuvieron.

"Saori por favor escúchame... tu no eres así, no se que te hizo el traidor este, pero debes creerme" Suplicó Seiya incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía, seguro de que debería de tratarse de una broma pesada, de un mal sueño.

"¡Calla de una vez Pegaso! Si vuelves a dirigirme la palabra con tal familiaridad, te encerraré en Cabo Sunion!" Saori decidió poner fin a todo aquello en forma tajante.

"No te molestes por ese, mi amor," le dijo Saga, acariciándole el cabello, para tranquilizarla. "ya ajustare cuentas contigo Caballero de Bronce..." Dijo después con odio dirigiéndose a un Seiya lloroso y desconsolado.

"¿Desde cuando que mantienen esa relación?" Aioros hablo con toda serenidad a la pareja, "¿Un día¿Dos? Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero es muy sospechoso"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Aioros" Dijo Saori, despectiva.

"Todo lo que se relacione con mi diosa es mi asunto, yo di mi vida para salvarla Milady" Dijo angustiado.

"Hablas como si estuviera por suicidarme. El pasado de Saga quedó atrás y está olvidado. Tu que luchaste a su lado para derribar el muro de los lamentos, deberías saberlo. Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago. No te entrometas"

"¿Entonces como explicas que Saga no tiene su cabello azul?" Arguyó Aioros tratando de mantener la calma.

"Por favor Aioros, no insistas ni veas sombras donde no las hay..." Dijo Saori acabando la conversación.

"¡¡Yo te AMO!!" Grito Seiya incapaz de resignarse.

"Pues yo no, Pegaso, es hora que lo entiendas" Dijo la diosa cortante. "¿acaso no se nota que con el que quiero estar es con Saga?"

Aioros sujetó a Seiya de un brazo y lo obligó a retirarse. Aquello no se quedaría así, pero por ahora, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, Saga se dirigió a Saori, sonriente. "¿Nos vamos mi amor?" le dijo tomándola en brazos de nuevo

"Claro mi vida" Contestó Saori embelesada.

"¿Que te parece si ahorramos tiempo usando el portal dimensional?" propuso Saga con una sonrisa seductora

"Me encantaría, ansío estar a solas contigo" Dijo ella en voz baja y sonrojándose

"Sujétate amor... ¡Otra Dimensión!" A las palabras de Saga, se abre un portal dimensional, Saori se abraza con fuerza a Saga mientras ambos se introducen por éste para llegar a las puertas del templo de Géminis

"Hemos llegado mi amor" Dijo Saga con tono suave.

"Estoy tan feliz.." Dijo Saori sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Tu me haces feliz" Le dijo Saga devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Saga y Saori entraron al templo de géminis al inicio del atardecer, en silencio; ambos sabían que sin importar lo que pasara ahí dentro, sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, ambos deseaban que fuera para bien, para su propio bien...

Una vez dentro, Saga rodeó los delicados hombros de la joven mujer que lo acompañaba con su brazo y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Saga..." Saori lo besó suavemente, lo que él aprovechó para atraerla contra si en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Si mi diosa?"

Saori recargó su cabeza contra el amplio pecho, "Nada amor, solo que me gusta el sonido de tu nombre..."

"¿Ah si? Y...", hizo una pausa, sonriendo malicioso, "¿si te dijera que soy Kanon?"

"¿Qué?!" Saori trató de zafarse, pero Saga no la dejó moverse, y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, continuó con su juego.

"Estas bromeando, verdad... tu cabello, tus ojos..." Saori comenzó a asustarse. Como podía ser tan tonta y no haberse cerciorado de que en realidad se trataba de Saga y no de su gemelo... pero no podía ser Kanon, se lo hubiera dicho en la sala del patriarca...

"Era una broma mi princesa..." Dijo Saga, dándole un tierno beso.

Saori se relajó, Saga era increíble, ella era una diosa y sin embargo él era capaz de engañarla con tanta facilidad, y a pesar de eso, ella no quería alejarse, Debía estar loca para no hacerlo; pero Saga era una especie de reto que Saori no pretendía abandonar sin haber conquistado.

"¡Saga! Estas loco..." Riendo, Saori le devolvió el beso

"Quería ver si podías diferenciar a mi hermano de mi" Dijo él, correspondiendo los besos

Tal vez aquella era una buena oportunidad para averiguar algo sobre los misteriosos gemelos... "hmmm es difícil, ¿sabes? ¿No podrías darme alguna pista?" intentó presionar la chica.

"Vamos… se que tu puedes" Saga le mordió juguetonamente el labio, renuente a concederle lo que quería "o si no... jamás sabrás cual es cual"

"Se que tu tienes una gran afición por el balneario..." Saori dijo evitando profundizar en el asunto, en su lugar, acarició su pecho.

"¿Sabrías quien de los dos esta contigo ahora? Tal vez mentía y todo el tiempo has estado conmigo, Kanon... y he estado fingiendo que me gusta el balneario" El hombre que sujetaba a la diosa dijo con un tono indiferente.

"Kanon no tiene esa mirada tan intensa que tienes tu..." Dijo Saori, intentando no caer de nuevo en los trucos de Saga

"Tal vez me convenga seguir suplantando a mi hermano para convencerte de lo contrario, de otra manera..." Un sonrisa enigmática brilló en el rostro del apuesto Caballero.

"Saga... me estas confundiendo..." Dijo Saori alejándose de él. Estos juegos mentales no le agradaban en absoluto

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes lo de antes si soy Kanon?" Se acercó lentamente sonriendo tristemente.

"yo... no... no lo se..." Dijo Saori, con sinceridad

"¿Que es lo que sabes, mi princesa?" Presionó el caballero, sabiéndose dueño de la situación, como siempre.

"Que si eres Kanon me has estado engañando cuando yo te abrí mi corazón..." Dijo Saori tratando de presionarlo para que le dijera la verdad.

"¿Que tiene Saga, que no tenga yo?" Pero él era muy listo para dejarse engañar asi

"Yo... no se que decir, estoy muy confundida..."

El santo dorado se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, "Tu mirada confundida es adorable, no te preocupes de nada mas, yo me haré cargo." dijo confortador.

"Pero... yo... ¿Cómo saber quien eres? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" preguntó Saori que estaba en realidad confundida por los cambios de actitud de su acompañante.

"soy Saga de Geminis, siempre lo he sido, solo quise hacerte pasar por esto, por si Kanon trataba de aprovecharse de lo nuestro" Confesó al fin Saga, complacido por ver el dominio que tenía sobre la joven.

Saori sintió lágrimas queriéndose asomar a sus ojos, después de todo, parecía que no había mantenido la mente tan fría "Saga..."

Saga la estrechó fuerte contra si, consolador "Se que fue desagradable...pero necesario"

Saori abrazó al caballero con fuerza y lo cubrió con su cosmos, dispuesta a acabar con esa duda de una vez y por todas. "Solo hay una forma de no confundir a los gemelos de Géminis, y es con su cosmos, pues no hay dos iguales... déjame sentir tu cosmos Saga..."

Saga sonrió y accedió calmadamente, encendiendo su cosmos para complacer a la joven diosa, quien quedó satisfecha con la prueba.

"¿Entonces Kanon será el caballero de Geminis? ¿Y yo estaré a tu lado como el patriarca?" Dijo Saga ejerciendo más presión

"Si es tu deseo, así será" Concedió Saori sin pensarlo siquiera. Saga le agradeció con un beso apasionado

"¿Y...porque a mi de entre los 88 caballeros?" Preguntó curioso, una vez que pasara la tensión del momento.

"En el corazón no se manda, Saga..." Contestó apresurada Saori, y lo volvió a besar, sin dejarlo hablar más. Saga sonrió aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba... no importaba, la obtendría después.

Saori acarició su mejilla, aprovechando la cercanía "Deberías sonreír mas seguido..." le dijo, y era cierto, aquella sonrisa desenfadada le hacía ver tan dulce, tan hermoso.

"Tu me haces sonreír" Tal vez solo lo superaba aquella voz tan tierna susurrándole al oído

"Espero poder hacerlo siempre..." dijo la joven con algo de melancolía oculta en su voz. "Saga... no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti por esto? Te traerá muchos problemas..."

"No mientras este a tu lado" Y era cierto, con la protección de la diosa, nadie se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima, sin importar lo que intentara... "Y... ¿cuando harás el anuncio? A Aioros no le gustara mucho que digamos..."

"Mañana mismo lo haré... Aioros es un niño, tendrá que entender... Además tu tienes mas experiencia y me pareces perfecto para un puesto tan importante..."

"Tienes razón mi amor" asintió el Caballero mirándola seductoramente

"¡Muéstrame tu templo Saga!" Sonrió coqueta la chica, jalando al Caballero por el brazo hacia el interior del templo. Pero Saga no se lo permitió, y en su lugar la levantó en brazos

"Claro que si mi princesa, ¿nos perdemos en el laberinto?" Rió malicioso

Ella se sujetó de su cuello sonriente, "Suena divertido amor, ¡Hagámoslo!"

Antes que pudieran dar un paso, el cabello de Saga regresó a su tono azul profundo. De la misma forma intempestiva la actitud de Saga dio un gran giro.

"¡MILADY!" exclamó asustado y sonrojado, al encontrarse en su templo y con Atenea en brazos. Saori suspiró, habría que comenzar de nuevo... con inocencia preguntó "¿Si Saga?"

"Mi señora" la depositó en el suelo con cuidado, visiblemente nervioso; "lo siento... yo..." No pudo terminar, se sentía demasiado avergonzado por lo que había pasado y por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

"¡No! Saga, por favor, no te disculpes... todo esta bien... ¿no recuerdas?" le cuestionó la joven.

"Es incorrecto... no debo"

"Pero Saga... ¿no sientes nada por mi?" Ahora la que presionaba era ella, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras fuera necesario

Saga se sonrojó, "Mi deber como Santo debe anteponerse a mis sentimientos" Los cuales eran bastantes confusos en esos momentos, no sabía si lo que sentía era agradecimiento, lealtad o acaso... ¿amor?

"Tu deber como Santo no tiene porqué interferir con tus sentimientos..." Saori se le aproximó lentamente, pero Saga dio un paso atrás

"Pero mi deber es protegerla, no enamorarme de usted..." Quería aferrarse a esa idea.

"¿Y tu crees que amándome no podrás protegerme? Saga, yo te quiero, y no hay nada malo en ello..."

"Pero... esto no debería estar pasando...Atenea... yo... No se que hacer" La duda en su cara era todo un poema para la chica quien le sonrió tiernamente

"Confía en mi Saga, no tienes de qué preocuparte, si me quieres, ¿porque no estar a mi lado?" dijo la joven tomando las manos del nervioso Caballero

¿Cómo podía negarle algo a su diosa y a la persona a la que le debía la vida? Sería condenarse a si mismo si no lo hacía, peri si lo hacía... "Nos condenaremos por eso... La Atenea de la mitología nunca..."

"¡Por favor Saga! Deja de poner pretextos... Si en el pasado no he querido tener una pareja, no significa que no pueda hacerlo ahora, ¿Acaso crees que me gusta estar siempre sola?" Saori hizo una pausa para calmarse, observó de nuevo la mirada confundida del caballero, "Pero si no quieres estar a mi lado, no voy a obligarte..." Lo soltó y le dio la espalda.

Saga tuvo de nuevo un cambio repentino en el cabello y la mirada y se acercó a la chica abrazándola por la cintura, pero Saori se liberó de su abrazo y dio unos pasos hacia la salida.

"No tienes porqué hacerlo si tanto te molesta..."

"No me molesta... Además, te recuerdo que estamos en MI laberinto" Saga sonrió malicioso, mientras se acercaba de nuevo estrechándola fuerte, al tiempo que desaparecía la salida de la casa de Géminis "¿No te iras así verdad?"

Saori se giró para enfrentarse con la presencia dominante de Saga con la que no podía -ni quería- luchar. "No me iré si tu me lo pides..."

"Quédate conmigo, al menos por esta noche... si después quieres marcharte no te lo impediré..." Dijo, invitante, seductor.

"Claro que me quedaré" Saori sonrojada abrazó a Saga, quien la besó nuevamente con pasión.

La joven diosa se dejó llevar por los besos de Saga, era lo que había buscado desde un principio.

"¿Aun dudas de mi amor?" Preguntó el Caballero, arrastrándola hacia él

"No amor, no tengo ninguna duda"

"¿En verdad pensabas que te dejaría ir?"

"Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hicieras..."

Saga le acarició la mejilla con ternura, "Ahora si dime, ¿Que te atrajo de mi?"

"Te confesaré algo..." comenzó la chica; "desde la primera vez que te vi quedé impresionada contigo, tu forma de actuar, tu seguridad, tu mirada tan intensa... Además, ningún otro Caballero tiene la personalidad que tu tienes, y dudo que alguno de ellos aceptara tener algo más que respeto por mi..."

Saga sonrió complacido, "¿Que hubieras hecho si no hubiera ido a visitarte?" preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano, llevándola hacia su habitación.

"Si no me hubieras visitado... tendría que haber mandado llamarte, ¿no crees?" respondió, dejándose guiar dócilmente

"¿Tuvieron que ver mis visitas diarias para esto?" Cuestionó divertido, mientras seguían caminando lentamente

"Me ayudaron a decidirme, si... dime Saga, si yo no te hubiera dicho nada... ¿lo habrías hecho tu?"

"Supongo que no, por mi deber y además yo pensaba que tu y Pegaso..."

"Entonces me alegra haberlo hecho... Acaso, ¿tienes celos de él?" Saori se sujetó de su brazo

"Claro que no" le respondió con total seriedad.

¿Esa chispa en sus ojos eran celos? ¿Podría ser acaso que en verdad sintiera algo por ella? "No lo estés nunca, no significa nada para mi..."

"Es que parecía que..." Saga se detuvo, "Se entendían demasiado bien"

"Lo se, lo se... tal vez yo tuve la culpa por preocuparme tanto por los caballeros de bronce, y no te voy a negar que los quiero, pero los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos... creo que todo mundo ha malentendido este sentimiento..."

"Vaya...aunque parece que Pegaso también lo ha malinterpretado"

"Mala suerte para él, tendrá que darse cuenta de su error..."

"Si no hubiera accedido... ¿estarías con el?"

"No, solo me interesas tu..." Y era cierto, hubiera podido estar con Seiya tan fácilmente si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero, por alguna razón, cada vez que había pensado en estar junto a alguien, no podía imaginarse junto a él.

"Me alegra oír eso...porque ya llegamos a mi habitación..." Con una mirada seductora le indicó que ésta se encontraba tras la pesada puerta que en esos momentos abría.

El corazón de Saori latió con fuerza. Nunca había estado a solas con nadie, y estaba llena de emociones encontradas, sonrió tímida mientras se sonrojaba.

Saga hizo una reverencia dejando entrar a la diosa en su habitación. Ella lo hizo despacio mientras le sonreía a Saga, pero justo entonces, Saga cerró la puerta tras ella y la cerró, casi atrancándola

Saori se giró asustada, trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo hacerlo, y así, se encontró encerrada sola en un cuarto oscuro, sin saber que hacer.

"Lo siento Milady, aun no es nuestro momento de estar juntos" Se escuchó desde fuera la voz de Saga

Saori se dejó caer en el piso desconsolada, su cabeza convertida en un mar de dudas y sentimientos confusos. "¡Saga! sácame de aquí!"

"Aun no mi amor" La voz apagada se escuchó de nuevo. Un enorme vacío se formó en su estómago. ¿Qué estaba tramando Saga? ¿Qué pretendía?

"Por favor Saga, no me hagas esto" Suplicó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Y porque no?" Preguntó divertida la voz de Saga

"Si no encuentras otro motivo, al menos por agradecimiento, ¿no te salvé acaso la vida?" aventuró la joven, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque en realidad moría de miedo.

"Y te lo agradezco mi señora, en unos momentos mas, le mostrare mi eterna gratitud..." fue la respuesta.

"¿Que me harás Saga?"

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que haré princesa... ¿esa es la confianza que me tienes?" Nuevamente Saga jugaba con ella, parecía divertirle mucho toda aquella situación, y ella no atinaba a ponerle un alto... ¿o era acaso que no quería?

"¿Porque me has encerrado entonces?"

"Todo lo que pase, dependerá de tu grado de confianza en mi, amor" Respondió en un tono dulce

"Saga, no me dejes aquí sola... tengo miedo..."

"Es una prueba, mi amor"

"¡¿Que clase de prueba es esta?!"

"Sobre confianza"

"¿Confianza?"

"Quiero ver hasta que punto confías en mi... o si desconfías y pides ayuda..."

"No pediré ayuda... no quisiera que nadie te lastimara por mi culpa, de nuevo..."

"¿Segura?" La puerta se entreabrió

"Claro que si..."

Saga entró lentamente y cerró la puerta de nuevo, Saori lo miró desde el suelo con ojos llorosos mientras se aproximaba a ella lentamente

"¿Porque lloras?"

"Tenía miedo que me dejaras..." Dijo ella avergonzada

"¿No confías en mi?" cuestionó el con un tono digno

"No es eso, es que no me gusta estar sola y..."

"¿Y?" Saga tomó su cara por el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos

"Fue tan de sorpresa que me espante, lo siento Saga!"

"¿Creías que mi parte malvada había vuelto? ¿Creíste que te iba a hacer algo malo??"

Era eso precisamente lo que Saori había imaginado, pero nunca lo admitiría "¡No! no... solo me asusté..."

"¿Asustar... ¿pero porque?" La empujó sin darle tregua "Estas en mi templo, yo estaba a un lado de la puerta..."

"No lo se... soy una tonta, ¡perdóname Saga! ¡No volverá a suceder!"

La media luz que reinaba en la habitación, escondía perfectamente el rostro mailcioso de Saga al acercarse a darle un beso, Saori alzó sus brazos hacia él, y fue correspondida con un abrazo que la levantó del piso.

Saori abrazó al Caballero con fuerza, sintiéndose de nuevo segura en sus brazos, a pesar de todo... "Nunca me dejes Saga..."

Con una afirmación de cabeza, el joven guerrero la levantó y la llevó hasta su lecho sobre el que la recostó.

"Nunca mi diosa" dijo suavemente para después besarla. "¿Estas segura de esto?"

"Si amor, estoy segura..." respondió la chica, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza

"Aun siento dudas en ti" Dijo Saga, alargando la expectación de la diosa.

"No tengo dudas.. ¿las tienes tu?" dijo ella tratando de acercarse

"Yo no estoy llorando..." Dijo, mientras que suavemente la recostaba sobre su cama, "a ti te afecto a sobremanera"

"No te fijes en eso... ya no lloro más, ¿ves?" Saori se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió débilmente

Saga complacido se recostó junto a ella "Muchas veces imagine este momento y ahora..."

La joven lo abrazó aliviada "Saga... estoy tan feliz de esta a tu lado..."

Saga la abrazó a su vez, pero se quedó meditando sin actuar, jugando sin piedad con las dudas de la joven que se aferraba a él.

"¿Pasa algo, amor?" Preguntó ella, tratando de hacerle reaccionar

"Nada amor" Contestó, al tiempo que le acariciaba el largo cabello morado, suavemente, tranquilizándola

"¿Seguro?" la chica pasó un dedo por los delgados labios del Caballero.

"Claro..." Saga mordió el dedo despacio, consiguiendo una sonrisa de la dama y delicadas caricias en su espalda. Saga la acercó contra su cuerpo, mientras sus manos juguetean con la ropa.

Saori inexperta, resbaló la blusa de saga por sus hombros, mientras él comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente, haciendo que la respiración de la chica se hiciera mas fuerte cada vez, ella con un suspiro, besó suavemente el hombro de Saga para después seguir con sus labios su contorno hasta su cuello. En respuesta Saga le mordió el hombro, apresándola entre sus brazos y haciéndola suspirar nuevamente.

Las caricias de Saga hacían que la joven se sonrojara y que su corazón latiera con más velocidad, en esos momentos ella deseaba que aquello nunca terminara. Acarició los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban a la vez que buscaba con sus labios los de Saga. Adivinando sus intenciones, él la besó tiernamente, mientras sonreía con malicia.

No podía creer qué tan fácil había sido aquello, la chica estaba completamente en su poder, y ya había visto que podía manejarla a su antojo con los ojos cerrados. Tonta, le daría todo cuanto deseara por unas cuantas caricias...

Saori susurró el nombre de Saga en su oído mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pecho, exigiendo más del Caballero. Pero para su gran frustración, en esos instantes alguien tocó la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltarse. "Saga... tocan..."

El caballero molesto volteó a ver la pesada puerta y con tono enfadado gritó, "¡No estoy!! Largo!!"

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kanon algo sorprendido por la respuesta habló "Hermano, creo que deberías salir...afuera del santuario hay alguien que quiere verte"

Dentro del cuarto, Saori se sentía muy incómoda, ¿que tal si Kanon decidía entrar a la habitación de su hermano? "Creo que debes atender a tu hermano... yo te espero aquí..." Dijo, esperando que Saga pudiera despacharlo con rapidez.

"Kanon lárgate!! No voy a Salir!!" volvió a gritar Saga, ignorando a la diosa. luego dirigiendo toda su atención a ella, volvió a abrazarla, mientras la llenaba de caricias, como para evitar que hablara más.

"¿Saga? ¿Sucede algo?" Aquella forma de contestar de su hermano era rara, pensó Kanon, algo preocupado.

"Si sucede...no quiero salir y vete!!!" gritó enérgico el caballero, y al ver que Saori parecía algo incómoda, la estrechó con fuerza mientras su mano libre se deslizaban bajo su ropa. "Por fin me había hecho a la idea... y llega este..." Pensó enfadado Saga, frunciendo el ceño.

Kanon tocó nuevamente la puerta, intrigado por esta actitud de Saga "¿Estas bien?"

"Saga..." repitió en voz baja Saori y lo besó en el pecho, totalmente envuelta por las caricias del Caballero que a diferencia de hacía un momento, parecía ansioso por poseerla.

"¡LARGOOOO!!" El grito de Saga no dejó lugar a dudas de que no pensaba charlar con Kanon en ese momento, con la mirada adusta, mordió sin miramientos el fino cuello, mientras deslizaba la ropa de la diosa, suave, pero eficazmente.

"¡Esta bien! esta bien... Ya hablaremos mas tarde que estés de mejor humor..." Kanon dijo enfadado y se retiró

"¡FUERA!!" Insistió Saga, y con el mismo coraje con el que se había dirigido a su hermano, aventó la fina ropa de la diosa fuera de la cama. Sólo hasta entonces Saori se dio cuenta de su desnudez y se sonrojó completamente ante la mirada penetrante de Saga, que la recorría de arriba a abajo.

"Me gusta como te ves sonrojada" le sonrió, encantándola con la mirada, Saori se sonrojó aún mas y con movimientos nerviosos terminó de quitarle la camisa "Me encanta tu sonrisa..."

Saga la calló con un beso, mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella lo abrazó con fuerza devolviéndole las caricias. Saori se encontró entonces perdida entre los brazos de Saga quien apenas le permitía respirar, y en ese momento escuchó un suave susurro en su oído.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" Preguntó Saga sin detenerse

"¿C.. cómo?" atinó a preguntar Saori llena de sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser...

"Lo que oíste mi princesa..." Saga le dio un beso apasionado, mientras pensaba que si aceptaba tendría el poder asegurado por siempre, y nadie podría hacer nada al respecto, habría ganado sin siquiera tener que luchar, aquello era perfecto.

"Cl... ¡Claro que si! ¡Te amo Saga!" La diosa lo besó entre lágrimas, estaba completamente feliz, ya no le importaba nada más, se olvidó por completo de su plan y se entregó de lleno a aquel hombre que la hacía tan feliz.

"Te... amo" Dijo Saga antes de cubrirla de nuevo con sus caricias.


	3. Capítulo 3

3.

En la madrugada Saori despertó sin razón alguna, abrió los ojos pero la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación le impidió ver, así que los cerró nuevamente. Lentamente tuvo conciencia de su situación, era verdad... no había sido un sueño... Aquella no era su habitación... y no estaba sola. Un fuerte brazo la sujetaba, posesivo, por la cintura. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, sonriendo complacida.

La tenue luz de las estrellas que entraba por la pequeña ventana que había en la parte alta de una de las paredes, le permitió ver las siluetas de los muebles que llenaban la sobria habitación. Una luz externa delimitaba los bordes de la pesada puerta que cerraba la entrada. Frente a ella distinguió desordenada en el suelo su ropa y la de Saga, recordándole su desnudez. Se mordió un labio para no hacer ruido. Se sentía feliz. Nunca más tendría que despertar sintiéndose abandonada, y nada ni nadie la separarían de este nuevo sentimiento. NADA.

A la mañana siguiente Saga condujo a Saori a sus habitaciones en la cima del Santuario por medio de un portal dimensional. En seguida se dirigió a la sala del Patriarca donde miró con malicia el trono vacío y se arrellanó en él, mientras esperaba a Aioros, que seguramente no tardaría en aparecer por ahí. Esperaba ansioso poderlo echar de SU trono, del que nuca debió ser separado.

Ahí lo encontró Saori, que emergió de su salón tras cambiarse. Ella se dirigió hasta él y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros, Saga sonreía complacido.

"¿Estas contento, amor?" Dijo ella feliz inclinándose para ver su rostro.

"Claro mi amor, ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida..." Le respondió él y la besó, justo cuando Aioros apareció.

El santo, que había escuchado su conversación quedó perplejo, "¡Saga! pero ¡¿como...?!"

"¡Silencio Aioros!" Dijo Saori con firmeza.

"Santo de Sagitario, comunícale a mi hermano Kanon que se hará cargo del templo de Géminis, puedes retirarte" Dijo Saga con serenidad, después de todo, aquella sería su prerrogativa de ahora en adelante.

"¿Qué?! Pero cómo te atreves a..!" Protestó Aioros, visiblemente enfadado.

"A partir de hoy, Aioros, Saga es el patriarca en el santuario, y todos los caballeros han de obedecer sus órdenes sin cuestionamientos." Dijo la diosa rodeando el trono y colocándose al lado de Saga. "Ah, y otra cosa, a partir de hoy, él es el único autorizado para visitar mi salón."

"Atenea... no debe..." Trató de prevenirla Aioros

"Retírate Santo de Sagitario... AHORA" Dijo Saga acentuando cada letra.

"Obedece" reiteró Saori con frialdad y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga

"Déjeme explicarle mi diosa..." Inútilmente quiso intervenir el caballero de Sagitario.

"¿Que no entiendes??" Saga dijo, tomando la mano de Saori quien se sentó sobre sus piernas

Ella, calmada le cuestionó "¿Explicarme¿Que tendrías que explicarme?" ¿Acaso todos olvidaban que ella era la diosa ahí?

"Saga no debería de…" Pero Saga lo interrumpió molesto

"Retírate... ¡o te arrepentirás!!"

"Hazlo Aioros," dijo Saori, molesta por sus insistencias, "no tienes nada que hacer aquí. ¡Obedece!"

"¡No lo haré mi señora! Es por su bien" Contestó valientemente Aioros, a pesar de la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Saga y de los reclamos de Saori.

"¿Mi bien? Que sabes tú sobre mi bienestar... ¡Saga es mi bien! Y pronto será también mi esposo" Dijo ella enfadada.

"Pero... que!!" Aioros quedó totalmente impactado ante tal declaración, "¡Atenea jamás se ha casado!" Dijo exaltado

"¡Alégrate!" Le contestó ella altiva, "Serás testigo de la primera vez que lo haga." Saga miraba divertido la cara impactada de Aioros.

"Pero... ¡¡no Puede¡¡No debe!!"

Saori enfadada, le respondió "¿Porque¿Porque no puedo¿Quien dice que tengo que pasar mi vida en soledad¡No lo admito¡Y tampoco admitiré que mis guardianes me cuestionen y me limiten!"

"Pero..."

"¡LARGO!" Gritó Saga interrumpiendo de nuevo al joven. Saori no habló más y abrazó a Saga con ternura

Aioros se retiró sin poder soportar ver a Saga comiéndose a besos a Saori.

Una vez solos, Saori suspiró, "al fin se fue, pensé que no lo haría nunca"

"¿Y que tienes en mente?" Preguntó, malicioso Saga, deslizando un dedo por el cuello de Saori

"Solo estar contigo..." Sonrió ella complacida; "aunque seguramente en cuanto Aioros le cuente a los demás, tendremos aquí a un tropel de gente indignada pidiendo explicaciones... ¿que hago amor?" Saori se sentía feliz de tener a alguien quien le orientase... Podría ser una diosa, pero también era, la mayoría del tiempo, solo una chica.

Saga lo sabía y le daba la confianza que ella buscaba, "Yo me haré cargo mi amor, tu me esperarás en el balneario" Le dijo acariciando su mejilla al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

"Amor, eres tan bueno conmigo" Dijo ella sonrojada.

"No digas eso bonita," dijo él sonriente, "anda, ve para allá" Saga pensaba que era curioso como una persona tan fácilmente manipulable hubiera podido ser capaz de derrotarle alguna vez...

"Claro amor, te esperaré¡no tardes!" La chica se despidió de Saga con un beso.

Saori caminó apenas unos pasos, cuando Tatsumi entró corriendo, "Mi señora... Aioros me ha dicho una mentira que..." pero se detuvo al ver a Saga sentado tranquilamente en el trono del patriarca. "¡¡TU!!" Tatsumi lo señaló con un dedo acusador, y cara de furia. Saga rió divertido.

"Eh... Tatsumi..." Dijo Saori algo apenada. Tatsumi era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía -a pesar de todos sus defectos-

"Mi señora¡¿que significa esto?!" Dijo al borde de un ataque el fiel mayordomo.

"Bueno, te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano..." Dijo Saori encogiéndose de hombros, "Saga y yo vamos a casarnos¿verdad amor?" Dijo ella mirando a Saga con dulzura

Tatsumi abrió los ojos más grandes que nunca en su vida y cayó al piso inconsciente.

"Vaya, esta vez demoró en desmayarse..." dijo Saori, mirándolo divertida. "Saga¿Vamos al balneario?"

"Claro mi amor" Le dio un beso mientras se levantaba apesadumbrado. Saori no pudo dejar de notarlo

"¿Te pasa algo?" cuestionó intrigada

Saga se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y se apresuró a responder, "Nada mi amor... solo pienso que deberías descansar, la noche fue larga..." dijo recordándole cuanto había pasado el día anterior.

Saori se aproximó preocupada, estaba segura de que había algo mas; "¿Estas seguro amor? te noto algo distraído... Ven, olvídate de Tatsumi..."

"Me preocupa la rebeldía mi amor"

"¿Una rebelión? No, no pienses eso, no pasara..."

"No creo poder defenderte mi amor, tan solo yo..."

"Amor... no te preocupes por mi, yo no permitiré que te pase nada ¡nunca!" Saori sujetó el rostro de Saga con ambas manos para que la viera a los ojos. "Ya verás como lo superamos todo estando juntos..."

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de entrada los interrumpió. "Creo que debemos atender..."

"Si mi amor..." Saga sonrió malicioso, tendría a la victoria de su lado esta vez

"¡Adelante!" dijo Saori con nerviosismo en la voz, lo que vendría a continuación no sería fácil...

Los Santos entraron en tropel con sus armaduras puestos, sus cosmos encendidos y decididos a la batalla. Saori se sorprendió al verlos así

"De seguro que controla a Saori con su golpe del Satán Imperial!!" Dijo Aioria mirando con furia al nuevo auto proclamado patriarca.

"¡¡Saori¡¡Te salvare!!" Gritó Seiya, dispuesto a todo por defender a la mujer que amaba y sin resignarse a perderla

Saga gruño enfadado.

"¡¡Caballeros¡Deténganse inmediatamente!!" Dijo Saori enfrentándoseles.

"No eres tu misma, la culpa la tiene ese!!" Seiya se dirigió a ella mientras apuntaba despectivo hacia Saga quien lo miraba con furia. "No debiste revivirlo, mucho menos dejarlo como Santo de Géminis"

"¿Están todos locos¿Que no pueden ver que estoy a su lado por mi propia voluntad? Saga es bueno!!" Trató de convencerlos Saori, sin mucho éxito

"De seguro la esta controlando" Dijo Aioros desconfiado

Saga pensó que hubiera podido hacer eso con facilidad en lugar de pasar por todo aquello, pero no lo hizo por una simple razón...

"¡No estoy bajo el control de nadie¿acaso no lo pueden sentir con su cosmo?" Aquella era precisamente la razón. Saori extendió su cosmo, para que sus caballeros se convencieran de una vez por todas de cuanto les decía.

"Retírense ahora Caballeros, no sean insolentes" Dijo Saga con firmeza.

"Ya me engañaste una vez y no se repetirá..." Dijo Shura con el rostro bajo, la mirada cargada de terribles recuerdos, "Excal..."

"¡¡SHURA!!" Lo detuvo Saori, colocándose frente a Saga protectora. "Si lo atacas tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi!"

Sin embargo, Saga salió al frente de la diosa. "No te metas en esto mi diosa... es mi deber protegerte" Dijo con firmeza.

"¡Pero Saga¡No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa!" Dijo Saori, a punto de llorar

"Es lo mejor, aunque no se si podré obtener la... Victoria" Dijo Saga, buscando hacer entender a Saori aquello que deseaba

"¡Pero yo no quiero mas sangre!" le dijo y dirigiéndose a los demás caballeros continuó, "¡Deben obedecerme¡Soy su diosa!! Si no lo hacen, no tendré mas opción que dejar que Saga combata... con mi Niké..."

El desconcierto de todos los presentes fue notorio, Saga sonrío triunfante, pero, con rostro preocupado se giró hacia Saori, "No mi amor, la Niké es solo tuya..." Tanta confianza tenía en su dominio sobre la joven, que podía darse el lujo de jugar al héroe.

"¿Y yo para que la quiero si no te tengo a ti?" Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

"¡Saoriiiii!! No lo hagas!!" Gritó desesperado Seiya, y nadie supo si lo decía por la Niké o por el beso que con todo sentimiento le dio a Saga.

"Eso no seria prudente Milady" Los santos presentes abrieron paso a Shaka que llegó en aquel momento, sereno y tranquilo como siempre. Saga lo miró divertido, ni siquiera el hombre más cercano a un dios podría vencerle si tenía a la Niké...

"¡Entonces no se interpongan entre nosotros!" Gritó Saori al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo de Saga; quien sonrió triunfante, hasta que Kanon entró en escena

Al verlo, Saori se sujetó con más fuerza. Todos guardaron silencio por un instante. Saga gruñó un poco ante la mirada de reproche de su hermano.

Saori susurró al oído de Saga, "Tranquilo amor..." Saga se relajó un poco al oír estas palabras.

"¡Retírense caballeros!" Dijo Saga obviamente molesto.

"¡Por favor! Obedezcan! Con el tiempo verán que sus dudas son infundadas..." Saori seguía tratando de parar una pelea que sin embargo parecía inevitable.

Los caballeros renuentes encienden sus cosmos dispuestos a atacar, ante lo cuál Saga juega su última carta "Ve a tus habitaciones mi diosa, yo te protegeré..."

"¡No te dejaré solo amor!"

"Ve a tus habitaciones, no me gustaría ver que te lastimaran!"

"No amor... no quiero dejarte solo! te lastimarán! y yo no lo soportaría!!"

"Vete por favor" La Niké era todo lo que ocupaba el pensamiento del caballero y sabía que ella no se iría sin dejársela

Saori no puede evitarlo y llorando acepta obedecer a su amado, "Saga..."

"Será un honor morir por ti mi princesa..." Dijo, mirándola con fingido dolor en el rostro

"¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti!" Dijo Saori llamando hacía sí a la Niké y poniéndola frente al Caballero "Si no me dejas estar a tu lado, al menos toma esto..." Saori siguió llorando desconsolada

Saga sonrió triunfante ante la mirada atónita de todos

"SAORI NO!!!" Grito Aioros alarmado.

"El día es mío" murmuró Saga triunfante

Saori se dirigió a los caballeros furiosa, "¡Ustedes así lo quisieron!" Y con esto puso la nike en la mano de Saga y lo abrazó. En ese momento, el cosmos de Saga crepitó intensamente al tiempo que reía maliciosamente

"¡Saga! detente!!" Gritó Kanon profundamente preocupado.

"¿Y porque había de hacerlo hermano?" Cuestionó divertido

"¿Quieres acabar con la paz de este Santuario de nuevo?" Kanon buscaba ganar algo de tiempo mientras pensaba qué hacer. No podía atacar sin poner en riesgo a Atenea.

"¡¿De que hablas?!" Dijo al tiempo que levantaba un poco mas la Nike, "Ellos se entrometieron..."

"Espera Saga... ¡Podrías lastimar a Saori!"

Con una mirada desafiante, Saga la abrazó con fuerza, triunfante. "Tienes razón..." Rió malicioso, "Podría lastimarla..." Dijo acariciando con suavidad la cabellera de Saori

"¡¡Saga¡No serías capaz!" Kanon se aproximó alarmado

"¿Saga?" Saori asustada levantó la mirada, para ver el rostro de su amante, quien la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba.

"Claro que no seria capaz," Dijo en tono suave y sonriendo "ahora, mi diosa..." El cabello de Saga se tornó totalmente gris.

Todos los presentes se asombran ante el cambio, Saori sin embargo no parecía dispuesta a liberarse del mortal abrazo, y seguía buscando la mirada de Saga

Algunos de los caballeros presentes, entre ellos Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce decidieron que no podían esperar mas tiempo y atacarían.

"¡Esperen!" gritó Kanon y se colocó frente a los demás caballeros deteniéndolos con un brazo "Esta bien Saga, tu ganas, no la lastimes, te obedeceremos..."

"Ya era hora de que reconocieran mi mandato... Ahora¡inclínense y juren lealtad!" Dijo Saga satisfecho

"¡ESO JAMAS!! SAORI!!!" Gritó Seiya intentando pasar sobre Kanon, más este se lo impidió con decisión.

"¡Seiya! es mejor hacerle caso por ahora, o podría matarla... no tenemos opción..." Luego dirigiéndose a su hermano siguió, conciliador "¡Esta bien Saga, pero no lastimes a la dama!"

"¡De rodillas... Ahora!!" Exigió sosteniendo la Nike, mientras Saori recargaba lentamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Saga. Tenía miedo, pero no lo dejaría solo nunca, sabía que si se alejaba de él los demás no dudarían en atacarlo sin piedad y ella no podía dejar que eso pasara, lo había prometido. Sabía que no le haría daño¿Cómo podría¿Acaso no le había pedido matrimonio?

"Esta bien Saga," Dijo Kanon arrodillándose, pidió con la mirada a los demás que lo imitaran. La mayoría de los Santos hacen lo mismo... Saga se siente triunfante, Seiya desesperado se niega a obedecer

Kanon por lo bajo se dirigió a Pegaso que apretaba con furia los puños, observando impotente como su amada abrazaba a ese monstruo traidor "Seiya, deja las cosas así por ahora, ya veremos como rescatarla después, no vayas a cometer una estupidez"

Seiya por primera vez obedece a Kanon y se inclina, jurándose que las cosas no se quedarían así, costara lo que costara.

"Ahora sus juramentos" Dijo Saga con gran satisfacción en la voz una vez que se hubo sentado en el trono, seguido de Saori

Kanon lo mira de mala manera pero observando a Saori que esta de pie al lado de su hermano se decide; "Te juramos lealtad, Patriarca..." Los demás le imitan con enfado y rabia en la voz

Saga complacido sienta a Saori sobre sus piernas, burlándose de todos los presentes. Saori lo obedece ciegamente, sin mirar si quiera a los caballeros que tratan de protegerla. "Puedes retirarte santo de Géminis" Terminó cortante.

"Esta bien..." el aludido se retira arrastrando con él a Seiya

"¡Pero Kanon, no podemos dejarla!"

"No podemos hacer mas por el momento..."

Al fin tras la salida de los frustrados caballeros, Saga y Saori vuelven a quedarse solos.

Solo entonces Saori se atreve a hablar, con voz suave, "Mi amor, tuve tanto miedo" aún hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ya paso bonita" La voz de Saga se vuelve suave y cortés al tratarla; estrechándola con suavidad continúa hablándole "Tuve que comportarme así, para evitar la rebelión, lo siento..."

"Lo se amor, pero tenía miedo que te fueran a lastimar, nunca me lo perdonaría..." Saori pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga con timidez. "Quédate tu con la nike, así estaré segura que nadie te hará nada..." Habría prometido protegerlo y lo cumpliría.

"Lo que tu digas corazón..." Un brillo de triunfo bailó en la mirada de Saga. "¿Que te parece si vamos a relajarnos al balneario?" Saga consideró deshacerse de ella en ese momento, ya tenía lo que deseaba, pero le podía ser más útil viva que muerta.

"Claro mi amor" respondió Saori, un tono rosado subiendo a sus mejillas.

Saga conduce con suavidad a la diosa por los pasillos tan bien conocidos por él; aquella era y había sido siempre su casa; era el momento de disfrutarla. Saori se dejaba conducir dócilmente, totalmente confiada, profundamente enamorada. Ambos llegaron al amplio cuarto de baño, dominado por la enorme piscina de agua cristalina, Saga aun sostenía SU Niké en la mano al entrar al salón, Saori lo sigue, sonriente.

Abajo de los templos, Saga siente los cosmos de varios Caballeros crepitar furiosos y sonríe. Saori lo observa y le pregunta, "¿Estas feliz, amor?"

"Al estar contigo mi princesa" le contestó seductor.

Saga entró en el balneario y se dejó relajar por el agua caliente. Mientras observaba a Saori desnudarse y entrar al agua, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro; "acércate amor" ordenó. Ahora que era total dueño de la situación, no había porqué desaprovechar lo que tenía a mano

Saori se acerca sonriendo, hasta llegar a su lado. Saga la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejando la Niké a un lado. Saori acarició su cabello lentamente, haciendo caso omiso al poderoso báculo. Lo único en el mundo que le importaba era el hombre frente a ella.

Saga le hace leves masajes en el cuello, con lo que Saori suspira complacida y corresponde acariciando su pierna. Sonriendo travieso, Saga la acerca contra si y ella lo besa en el cuello, con ternura. "¿Sigues tensa mi diosa?"

"Ya no amor, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi, No lo merezco..."

Saga se acercó más a ella, "Claro que no, mi diosa, yo estoy a tus pies" Su sonrisa seductora podría haber derretido a una piedra.

"Saga, eres tan bueno, no entiendo como los demás no pueden darse cuenta..." La chica lo abrazó con tristeza, en realidad no entendía como algo que la hacía tan feliz alteraba tanto a todos aquellos que se suponía se interesaban por ella.

"Están celosos de lo que tenemos mi amor" Saga acarició su rostro¿cómo podía ser tan inocente? Mucho mejor para él, eso le aseguraba que la diosa no se saldría de su control

"Son unos tontos..." Dijo la chiquilla enfadada, "nadie se compara contigo" dijo besándolo

El caballero la besó tiernamente, "Me haces tan feliz mi princesa" Y cómo no, si no sólo se le entregaba, sino que le entregaba también el Santuario y la Niké que le aseguraba la victoria en cualquier batalla; en realidad lo estaba haciendo invencible.

"¡No tanto como tu a mi!" Fue la respuesta de la joven mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ajena al caos reinante bajo ellos, que hacía sonreír triunfante a Saga.

Una duda se plantó en la mente de la diosa, opacando su felicidad "Amor... ¿que vamos a hacer con los otros¿Cómo los haremos entender? Estoy segura que tratarán de separarnos... ¿Verdad que no lo permitirás?"

"Jamás mi princesa, deberán matarme para separarme de tu lado..."

"Pero eso no pasará, no dejaré que nadie te lastime..."

"Haré todo lo que este en mis manos, para asegurar que estemos juntos... princesa mía"

"Te amo Saga"

"Yo también, mi princesa... yo también" Saga la atrajo contra si "¿En que piensas ahora? Te veo cabizbaja..."

Saori acaricia su hombro, "Pienso que no es justo que tengas que enfrentar a tus hermanos por mi culpa amor"

"Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, mi princesa" Saga la miró galante

"Y yo te lo agradezco en el alma, nadie me había tratado nunca como lo haces tu..."

"¿Nadie princesa¿Ni el caballero de Pegaso...?" Le preguntó receloso

"¿Cómo podría Seiya compararse contigo? A él jamás lo hubiera aceptado, solo te quiero a ti. No te dejaré nunca"

Saga sonrió, meditando su próxima jugada, deshacerse de ella no será tan fácil como creía "Así será... así será"

"¡Oh¡Pero que torpe soy! debes tener hambre, es tarde y no has desayunado¿quieres que mande traer algo?"

"Solo si los dos desayunamos juntos" dijo Saga previniendo que alguien quisiera intentar darle algo en el desayuno que lo sacara de combate...

"¡Claro que si amor!" Con una palmada, Saori llamó a una doncella y le pidió el desayuno

"Y me dejaras que te dé de comer en la boca" Dijo suspicaz, de esa forma podría asegurarse de que ella probara toda la comida primero

"¿puedo hacer yo lo mismo?" Dijo ella, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de Saga

"Claro que si, pero yo te doy de desayunar primero"

"Como tu quieras amor, cualquier cosa que te complazca..."

"¿Cualquier cosa?" preguntó el con malicia

"Claro que si mi amor, tu sólo dime qué deseas y yo veré que se haga así..." Dijo ella esperanzada de poder complacerle

"Para comenzar quiero vivir en tu misma habitación..." Dijo el seductor.

"¿en verdad?" preguntó ilusionada, aquello le parecía un sueño "Pediré que suban tus pertenencias inmediatamente¿no deseas algo mas?"

Era perfecto, pensó Saga, la podría tener controlada todo el tiempo y evitar que los demás santos trataran de rescatarla, además... una muerte mientras dormía le podría pasar a cualquiera... "Nada mas que tu compañía"

"Sabes que soy tuya..." contestó ella sonriente. "Oh... eso me recuerda... tenía que ir a Japón para arreglar asuntos de la fundación... ¡pero no quiero dejarte!"

"Puedes ir mi princesa..." Dijo con un tono tristísimo en la voz "no quiero que pienses que soy solo un estorbo, podré hacerme cargo yo solo... ve tranquila"

"No, no podría, sobretodo ahora que están las cosas tan exaltadas aquí... me quedaré a tu lado, ya encontraré a alguien que se haga cargo..."

"O podría ir contigo..." Sugirió sutilmente Saga, pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello morado

"¿En serio mi vida¿lo harías? Sería genial, podrías conocer la fundación y algo de su funcionamiento, después de todo, lo mío es ahora también tuyo, y tal vez te gustaría ayudarme a tomar decisiones...

"No podría jamás igualar tu habilidad mi amor..." Dijo Saga complaciente, el dinero nunca estorbaba...

"¡Claro que si, cariño, eres tan inteligente!"

"Servirá para ver todo lo que necesitaremos para la boda..." Se levanta sonriendo malicioso, siendo su esposo tendría derechos legales sobre sus bienes. y obtendría reconocimiento del mundo fuera del Santuario...

"¡Me hace tanta ilusión¿Cuando será la boda?" Dijo ella siguiéndolo fuera de la piscina.

"Cuando tu digas mi princesa" respondió mientras tomaba la Niké

"Si por mi fuera, lo haría mañana mismo, aunque creo que es mejor planearlo bien, habrá que invitar a muchas personas..." le acarició una mejilla coqueta

"Claro mi diosa, es mas... ¿porque no te encargas tu de planearlo todo, mientras yo arreglo las cosas aquí?" En realidad no tenía ningún interés en planear una boda... ella podría hacerlo perfectamente, la mantendría ocupada y además le dejaría tiempo para someter a los demás y planear sus movimientos con calma

"Claro mi amor, como tu digas" Sonrió complaciente, "¿deseas que te deje solo para que te arregles?" Dijo ella mirando sonrojada la bien formada figura del Caballero

"A mi no me incomoda mi princesa" sonrió el, notando el nerviosismo que provocaba en la joven, "al contrario..."

"Entonces te acompañaré" sonrió ella con timidez

"Bien..." respondió, meditando sobre lo fácil que estaba resultando todo

"¿te ayudo a vestirte mi vida?"

"Si no es mucha molestia..." Debió haber pensado en esto hace años...

"Ninguna amor" Corrió por la ropa de Saga y con delicadeza le ayudó a vestirse "¿te pondrás la capa de Patriarca amor?"

"¿No crees que será darles un motivo a los demás?" Sonrió con falsa modestia

"No me interesan los demás... y creo que si te ven vestido así no tendrán más que respetarte¿no lo crees?"

"Tienes razón mi vida... siempre la tienes" fingió modestia mientras accedía a colocarse la familiar capa. Saori sonriente le dio un beso rápido y fue a buscar su propia ropa.

Saga se acomodó el traje de patriarca mientras esperaba que Saori se vistiera; ella lo hizo frente a Saga sin evitar sonrojarse por la mirada penetrante del caballero.

Cuando hubo terminado, Saga le ofreció el brazo a Saori para salir por la puerta del frente con toda gala, Saori lo tomó y sonrió feliz de estar a su lado

"Te ves hermosa... princesa mía" Sostuvo a Saori de un brazo y con el otro sujetó la Niké

"Y tu te ves increíblemente guapo..."

"Nada se compara a la belleza de mi diosa..." ¿Cuanto tiempo podría soportar aquellos halagos no sentidos?

Ambos recorrieron el camino que los separaba del salón en silencio, y sin dudar abrieron la puerta. Afuera los esperaban Tatsumi, llorando como si de un velorio se tratara, y Mu de Aries con una mirada preocupada.

Al verlos, Saga sostuvo a Saori y a la Niké con mano firme, asegurándose el triunfo si algo tramaban en su contra. Con fingida bondad saludó a los presentes sonriendo. "Buenas tardes"

Saori se sujetó de Saga, un poco nerviosa.

"Buenas tardes..." Dijo con voz lenta Mu, cerciorándose con la mirada y el cosmo que la diosa estuviera sana.

"¡Mi señoraaaa¡No puede estar considerando esto en serio¡¿Casarse tan apresuradamente con alguien así..."

Saga pasó un brazo por la breve cintura de su acompañante, sujetándola firmemente, con una mirada fulminó a Tatsumi quien se quedó en su lugar incrédulo "¿Pasa algo Santo de Aries?"

"Nada... maestro... solo quería ver si todo estaba bien y si requería de mis servicios" Aunque en verdad tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarse a solas con la diosa y ponerla a salvo.

Saga sospechando, decidió que era mejor no dejar que nadie tratara de hablar con Saori. "Puedes retirarte a tu templo Santo de Aries, no quiero ver por aquí a nadie que no haya solicitado audiencia primero"

"Como desee... Con su permiso, Atenea."

Saori lo despide inclinando la cabeza, sin soltar a Saga

"¡¿Que diría el señor Kido si se enterara?!" El viejo mayordomo siguió llorando a mares, hasta que Saga lo miró haciéndolo callar

"Tatsumi, quiero que prepares cuanto sea necesario para la ceremonia, tiene que ser lo antes posible y no olvides de enviar invitaciones formales..."

Tatsumi se pone rojo de ira, pero no se atreve a decir nada mas.

"Iremos a Japón por unos días, encárgate de todo aquí, y por favor que nadie nos moleste allá, y ahora retírate."

"¡Pero mi señora!" replicó lloroso

"¡Retírate!" repitió ella enérgica.

Saga encendió su cosmos, "¿No oíste a MI dama?"

"Esta bien, me retiro..." Dijo Tatsumi, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio a Saga, quien le devolvió otra despectiva y acercó mas a Saori hacia sí. Tatsumi salió farfullando

"Perdónalo amor, es algo terco... pero es leal." se disculpó la diosa

"No me gusta nada mi amor."

"No te molestará amor, no te preocupes hablaré con él mas tarde"

"Esta bien... ¿como nos iremos amor?

"El jet de la fundación esta a nuestra disposición, amor."

"Me parece bien..." Dijo Saga enfadado de todo aquello, en el Japón tendría tiempo de organizar perfectamente sus planes. No podía confiarse solo porque las cosas le estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

Tras desayunar, Saori acompañó a Saga hasta la explanada donde los esperaba el jet en el que abordaron sin demoras el Santuario, partiendo así al Japón.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

3.

Al tiempo que el jet despegaba y partía presuroso rumbo al este; en el templo de Sagitario Caballeros y Amazonas de todos rangos estaban reunidos en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo cuanto había pasado en dos días. Las cosas de Saga habían sido transportadas al cuarto de Atenea y algunos sirvientes se ocupaban de instalarlas. El rostro sombrío de todos era más que evidente.

" Por fin esos 2 salieron del Santuario, Aioros, dinos tu plan." Kanon se cruzó de brazos

"Pues en realidad Kanon, no se que hacer, la situación es bastante complicada, ¿crees que tu hermano la este dominando con el Satán imperial?"

"No la esta utilizando es lo peor de todo... el cosmos de Atenea esta intacto"

"Tenemos que intentar hablar con ella cuando Saga no este a su lado..." comentó shaka con el rostro girado a la entrada del templo

"El problema será separarlos..." Aioros estaba lleno de frustración

"No va a ser fácil" asintió Kanon

"¿Fácil? Eso será casi imposible..." el callado caballero de Aries fue el que habló esta vez

Aldabearán se cruza de brazos impaciente, "Yo opino que alguien se lleve a Atenea mientras los demás atacamos a Saga..."

"Te olvidas que tiene la Niké, Aldabearán. La lleva con él a todos lados, no será fácil enfrentarlo inclusive si Saori está a salvo." Replica Mu

Aioros suspira "¿Creen que deje que Kiki se acerque a ella?"

"Yo creo que si... o en todo caso a algún otro caballero de bronce... Jabu por ejemplo." Responde Kanon

"¡No entiendo como no pudimos verlo venir!" Aioros tiene los puños apretados por la rabia, "Parecía estar totalmente recuperado... ¿que le habrá hecho cambiar de nuevo?"

Seiya dice mas para él que para los otros, "¿Porqué hace esto Saori..? no lo entiendo..." las lágrimas asomaban a los grandes ojos cafés del caballero quien se estaba sumiendo en una terrible depresión

"¿que tal si enviáramos a una amazona? tal vez podría tener mas oportunidad de acercársele sin levantar sospechas..." dice pensativo Shura

"No lo creo... desconfía hasta de su sombra en estos momentos" Kanon niega con la cabeza

"Pues yo opino que los dejen, es su vida... total" Afrodita se encoge de hombros, poco interesado

"¡Afrodita! como puedes decir eso!!!" Seya dijo indignado

Afrodita se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta

"¿Usted que opina antiguo maestro?"

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que a Saga no le conviene lastimarla por ahora, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para planearlo todo muy bien..."

"Tiene razón... aunque me duela admitirlo, nos tiene ahora bajo control" asintió Shaka

Deathmask estaba ya cansado de todo eso, "Ataquemos y ya... total, somos 12 contra 1 mas los de bronce - si es que sirven de algo –"

El comentario de MM le valió la mirada recelosa de los Santos de bronce y de la mayoría de los dorados.

"¿Olvidas la Niké?" Mu negó con la cabeza "le asegura la victoria en cualquier situación... Saga no es un rival fácil, lo sabes y con Saori a su lado un ataque frontal es imposible..."

"¡Tenemos que hacerla ver el error que esta cometiendo!" dijo Aioros

"La sorpresa fue lo que nos ha hecho perder esta partida" Shaka bajó la cabeza

"¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando ver que sucede a continuación!" Seiya se puso de pie

"¡Seiya tranquilo!" Jabú tubo que detenerlo antes que hiciera alguna tontería

"Ayer por la mañana Saga me saludó afable no había nada extraño en el... algo debió pasarle." Pensaba Aioros

"Algo tuvo que haber pasado en ese lapso... algo lo suficientemente impactante para que Saga cambiara" Kanon asintió

"Si, ¿pero ¿qué?" preguntó Mu

"Si lo supiéramos tal vez podríamos encontrar la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad" dijo Shaka

"Podríamos intentar hablar con él antes" Propuso Dohko

"¿Pero como? En cuanto nos vea nos atacara" Aioria dijo negativo

"No necesariamente... pero tendríamos que fingir que estamos de acuerdo con él... Tal vez si enviamos a Deathmask..."

"¡Hey!" respondió con enfado el aludido

"Y a Afrodita... para que se sienta apoyado"

"Aquí hay un punto..." Sonrió con malicia el santo de Escorpión

"me siento usado..." Afrodita hizo un puchero adorable

"Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora... que vayan ambos a ver que averiguan" Aioros suspiró

"Esperemos a que lleguen" Dijo Camus que había estado callado todo el rato

"¡Y por favor, no lo vayan a arruinar ustedes dos!" Aioros los amenazó

" Si tanto te preocupa ve y hazlo tu..." replicó Deathmask

Afrodita solo los miró de reojo.

"¡No puedo creer que duden! ¡Son nuestra esperanza!" dijo Jabú

"No podemos pelear entre nosotros si queremos salir de esto. Caballeros, recuerden su obligación a Atenea y no protesten mas!" Dijo Dohko

"Esta bien, pero no respondo por Deathmask" dice Afrodita con un gesto.

"¿Y cuando regresarán?" preguntó Jabú

" Preguntemos a Tatsumi" dijo Aioros

Los caballeros voltearon a observar al unísono al lloroso Mayordomo que seguía comiéndose las uñas y lloriqueando "¿Y quien lo sabe? originalmente estaría fuera solo un par de días."

"Pues tendremos que esperar... pero cuando lleguen tenemos que seguir los mandatos de Saga, con la esperanza de que se confíe" dijo Mu

"Entonces debemos ser sumisos, esperando a que se descuiden" Aioros frunce la frente, la idea no le guste pero no hay opción

"¿escuchaste Seiya?" Milo lo miró fijamente

"No podré soportarlo... yo..." las lágrimas se desbordaron por fin, incontenibles por las mejillas del caballero

"Hazlo por ella, Seiya..." Mu intenta darle valor

De nuevo el silencio reinó en el templo; la tristeza y preocupación dominaba el rostro de los ahí presentes.

El Jet había recorrido ya gran parte de su camino rumbo al oriente, Saga dormía al fin confiado en el regazo de Saori, los días próximos serian cansados. Saori acariciaba mientras tanto su cabello mirándolo embelesada. Lo encontraba tan hermoso... En ese momento, Saga comenzó a murmurar entre sueños. Saori escucha, atenta, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

"Saori... Atena.. La Nike... ¡nooooo!" El santo se levantó sobresaltado

"¡Calma Saga! Tranquilo amor... ¿Que sucede?" Trata de tranquilizarlo la diosa

"Tuve una pesadilla..." Dijo él un poco confundido

"tranquilo amor, todo esta bien, sólo fue un mal sueño... ¿qué soñabas?" preguntó con curiosidad

"Las doces casas... estoy tan arrepentido" Mintió muy convincentemente

"Amor, no pienses mas en eso... ya todo esta bien ahora..."

"¿Segura mi amor?" Saga le regaló una sonrisa seductora y esperanzada

"Claro que si mi vida, sabes que te amo..."

"¿Mucho?" Presionó aun mas

"Como nunca creí poder hacerlo..." La chica tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura, tratando de demostrarle cuánto sentía por el.

Saga sonríe triunfante ante la reacción de la diosa "¿Ya casi llegamos?"

"Estaremos ahí en un rato más. ¡Espero que te guste la casa!"

"De seguro que si, pero mas me gustará tu habitación" dijo insinuante

Saori se sonrojó levemente ante la idea "Espero poder complacerte amor..."

"Siempre lo haces mi princesa" él se acomodó entre sus brazos dispuesto a dormir otro poco

"Descansa amor, te avisaré cuando lleguemos..."

Saga aprovecha para dormir plácidamente, porque los días siguientes serían muy intensos

------------------------

En el Santuario las cosas seguían igual...

Seiya: ¿Que estará haciendo ahora?

Jabu: ¡Tranquilo!

Seiya: ¡Es que siento tanta rabia! Y ella se veía tan feliz... tal vez... deberíamos dejarla... con... él...

Jabu: ¿Qué?! - no podía creer lo que escuchaba -

Shiryu: Seiya no estarás hablando en serio!

Seiya: Tal vez... ella tenga razón y él la quiere en verdad...

Hyoga: Si la quisiera nunca habría aceptado tomar la nike y menos habría amenazado con hacerle daño si le desobedecíamos. Saga esta engañando a Saori de la forma mas vil.

Shiryu: Hyoga tiene razón, creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de regresar a Saga a su personalidad buena, no veo otra forma de poder rescatar a Saori sin lastimarla...

Shun: Si al menos Ikki estuviera aquí...

------------------------

El Jet aterrizó en los jardines de la mansión Kido muy temprano por la mañana. Saga se bajó primero ayudando a Saori.

Observando con ojo crítico la elegante mansión que tenía frente a él, Saga preguntó con avidez ¿Aquí es?

"Así es amor, bienvenido a tu casa"

"Nuestra casa" Replicó el, sonriente

"¡Si mi amor!" Tomando su mano, Saori lo lleva hasta la puerta, sonriente, ahí, él se soltó y la abrazó con su brazo libre. Saori le devolvió el abrazo sonriente.

Tras haberle mostrado la mansión a Saga e instalarlo en su habitación, Saori llevó de compras al caballero; ella insistió en regalarle un nuevo guardarropas y todo cuanto necesitara durante su estadía en Japón. Ya con un nuevo y elegante atuendo, la acompañó a la fundación. Su llegada juntos provocó murmullos por todos lados, pero más aún las peticiones de la joven de poner a nombre de su misterioso - pero sumamente atractivo y cariñoso - acompañante, acciones y valores de la enorme compañía. El anuncio de su compromiso e inminente boda fue la última gran sorpresa.

Al día siguiente, Saga aprovechó para descansar y poner todas sus ideas en orden mientras Saori buscaba su vestido de boda y organizaba todos esos asuntos que al él le tenían sin cuidado. Tenía cosas mas importantes que planear... Al atardecer, aun con la Nike en la mano, recorrió de modo señorial la enorme mansión, lo había conseguido todo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de la diosa sin levantar sospechas y acallar las rebeliones. No había problema, se encargaría de todo eso, una cosa a la vez...

Saori llegó en esos momentos, cargada de paquetes de todos tamaños, bastante cansada, pero feliz; Saga al sentir el cosmos de Atenea, se apresuro a recibirla cálidamente, no podía descuidar los detalles, todo debía ser perfecto para que ella no dudara.

"¡Saga! amor ya regresé, espero que no te hayas enfadado en mi ausencia" Dijo la chica cuando vio que el caballero se acercaba a recibirla galante.

"Déjame que te ayude con eso," Le quitó algunas bolsas y paquetes, "No digas eso, no me enfadé; estuve recorriendo la casa..."

"¡Gracias amor! te compré algunas cosas, espero te gusten"

"De seguro que si..." Saga abrió curioso un paquete, donde solo había ropa interior. Con una ceja levantada miró a la chica.

Al darse cuenta la joven se sonrojó y se disculpó avergonzada "creo que te di el paquete equivocado..."

"De todos modos, creo que esto también era para mi" La tranquilizó el con una sonrisa seductora

"En realidad... si" dijo ella, completamente apenada. Aun no se acostumbraba a tener a alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas, pero la sensación le agradaba.

"Me lo supuse..." dijo el malicioso. "Pensé que tardarías mas en volver... estaba por entrar en el planetario, me acompañarías?" cambió el tema mientras dejaban los paquetes sobre una mesa

"Claro que si amor, me encanta ir a ese lugar!" dijo ella complaciente

Saga tomó la mano de Saori y ambos comenzaron a recorrer el salón hacia el planetario; en el camino Saga se detuvo un momento, "Hay un enorme piano por allá, ¿es tuyo?" cuestionó a la joven

"Si amor, solía tocarlo muy seguido"

"¿Ya no? ¿Porque?"

"Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo, pero podría volver a hacerlo, ¿quieres que toque algo para ti?"

"Me encantaría... ¿Lo harías?"

"¡Por supuesto!" La chica soltó la mano del caballero y se acercó al instrumento; abrió la tapa y se sentó ante al piano y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía.

Tras escuchar un rato de pié junta a ella, Saga caminó despacio hasta la chica y se sentó junto a ella en el banco

Saori le sonrió contenta cuando lo hizo, Saga observaba curioso su ejecución. Las notas siguieron entrelazándose, pero al tiempo que la joven se concentraba más en lo que hacía, la melodía cambió, para tornarse suave y triste. Saga lo notó inmediatamente y cuestionó, "¿Porque esa melodía mi amor?

"No es nada... recordé a mi abuelo..." Dijo Saori interrumpiendo su interpretación.

"¿Y como era el?" Preguntó Saga, interesado

"Era algo estricto, pero era muy bueno conmigo... a veces lo extraño... pero no quiero aburrirte con mis cosas..." dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

"A veces es bueno desahogarse" la animó él a seguir, todo lo que pudiera aprender en esos momentos, podría servir a futuro para chantaje...

"¿lo crees así?"

"Por supuesto," le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. "Me gusta saber de ti"

Ella lo miró agradecida "A nadie le había interesado antes saber sobre mi... todos me tratan como si no fuera humana y no tuviera sentimientos..." Se quejó Saori algo enfadada

Saga pasó su brazo por la cintura de la diosa, "a mi me interesa todo de ti" le dijo suavemente

"¿De verdad?" preguntó ella esperanzada, recostándose en su hombro

"Por supuesto" dijo él acariciándole el cabello suavemente

"Muchas gracias amor, si tu lo deseas, yo también escucharé tus problemas y todo lo que te preocupe..." La chica sujetó su brazo como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba.

"¿Por algo somos una pareja no? Sonrió dulcemente Saga.

"Si amor, y lo seremos siempre, ¿verdad?" dijo ella buscando los azules ojos del caballero.

"Claro que si tontita" Le aseguró dándole un beso en la frente

"Es que te quiero tanto amor que me da miedo perderte" Explicó ella, besándolo en la mejilla

"Siempre estaré a tus pies mi diosa" Saga pensaba que en realidad era al revés, él la tendría a sus pies cuando quisiera y no le importaría pisotearla, llegado el momento.

"No amor, no quiero que estés a mis pies, solo quiero que estés a mi lado..."

"Lo que tu digas mi amor" El Caballero la atrajo contra si suavemente, disfrutando del dominio físico y mental que ejercía sobre la diosa

"Saga..." Suspiró el nombre la joven al tiempo que se acomodaba entre aquellos brazos que la sujetaban

"¿Si amor?" Saga sonrió malicioso aprovechando que nadie lo veía al tiempo que sus ojos nuevamente cambiaban de color a un rojo intenso.

"nada amor," respondió ella, ajena al cambio, "solo me gusta pronunciar tu nombre..." dijo cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en aquel abrazo

"Que bueno, porque será lo único que dirás ahora..." El tono de voz del caballero fue grave y cortante, Saori abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia el del caballero, confundida

"¿Cómo?"

Saga la estrechó entonces con fuerza, levantándola del piano y haciendo que el banco se volteara; la apretaba fuerte, impidiéndole que se moviera.

"¡Saga!" dijo ella sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud. En aquel momento tuvo miedo del caballero, que la miraba despectivo y con una sonrisa enigmática. Saga comenzó a reír histéricamente.

Saori se espantó ante tal reacción, trató de liberarse, pero la fuerza de Saga se lo impidió. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando ambos sintieron varios cosmos encenderse. Al parecer los caballeros restantes vigilaban a Saga muy de cerca, a pesar de la distancia. Saga buscó con la mirada la Niké que estaba sobre el piano. Era arriesgado intentar algo en ese momento, un ataque combinado de aquellos cosmos, no le darían tiempo de recuperar la Niké a tiempo.

"¡Que te pasa Saga! ¡Me asustas!" Gritó ella, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

"Nada," bufó molesto liberándola, los cosmos se desvanecieron pero dejándole advertencias

Indeciso por unos instantes, Saga volvió a ser el mismo y se separó bruscamente de la joven, que aún no podía salir de la impresión y lo miraba confundida.

"¿Saga?" se aventuró a decir suavemente.

"¿Eh? ¿Si?" respondió éste, el rostro una muestra clara de la lucha interna que en aquel momento se desarrollaba

"¿Que sucede amor? ¿Te sientes bien?" Mientras cuestionaba, el cabello del Caballero volvió a ser azul, y la culpa se marcó pesada y fulminante sobre el rostro del caballero

"Yo..." Saga no sabía que decir, ahora que era consciente de que había estado a un paso de lastimar a la diosa que era la garantía de la paz sobre la tierra, la culpa lo invadía.

Saori sin embargo, pensó que aquello se debía a la confusión de sus personalidades "Amor... vuelves a tener dudas?" dijo ella; con el firme propósito de acabarlas

"Es que esto no debe ser... yo..." Contestó el Caballero, confundido, apenado, indeciso.

Saori se enfadó ante tal respuesta, estaba acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad y era tan irritante estos cambios en Saga "¡Creí que habíamos discutido esto antes Saga! ¿te resulta tan difícil quererme?"

"Mi parte mala..." Dijo él cabizbajo "yo no quiero lastimarla"

Saori se le acercó comprensiva, en realidad estaba siendo sincero y ella no podía exigirle así; "Saga... ¿tu no lo harías verdad? no me lastimarías, no te preocupes por eso..." Trató de consolarlo y convencerlo y de paso convencerse a si misma

"Lo hice una vez... no quiero... no puedo" La mirada de dolor en Saga era evidente

"No te preocupes amor... no quiero verte confundido así... no te presionaré mas..." Ya no podía luchar con esa mirada, ella lo amaba demasiado como para exigirle algo que lo lastimaba tanto

Saga le entregó la Niké con prisa, "No me la des, es peligroso... regresemos al Santuario y déjame encerrado en Cabo Sunion" dijo apesadumbrado

"No Saga, no te encerraré, no podría, después de todo, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto..." dijo entristecida la diosa

"No diga eso Milady, la culpa es mía, por ser tan débil" contestó el hombre bajando la mirada

Saori no soportó verlo así y corrió a abrazarlo, "Perdóname tu a mi, nunca debí tratar de convencerte de algo que no deseabas..." Las lágrimas acudieron presurosas al rostro de Saori, que se arrepentía de su estúpida idea de haberlo presionado así

Saga le correspondió el abrazo dulcemente "¿Quien te dijo que todo paso sin mi consentimiento?" Sonrió, "tal vez, todo fue un pretexto para estar así contigo"

Saori lo miró sorprendida "¿En serio Saga?"

Saga sonrió enigmático "Tu responde"

"Me encantaría pensar que en realidad querías estar conmigo..." dijo ella con sinceridad

Saga aun abrazando a la diosa sonrió "Entonces yo ya no tengo nada mas que decir"

Saori se sentía tan bien en esos brazos, tan querida, tan amada, "¡No quiero perderte Saga!" Dijo entre lágrimas

"Seré su perdición si continua con esto Milady" Dijo el sombrío, pero sin soltarla

"No puedo creer eso amor, tu eres tan bueno..." Y en verdad lo creía así confiaba en que aunque su lado malo emergiera, no podría lastimarla.

"Eso no cierto... no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda controlar esto... estas en peligro a mi lado, toma la Nike y llama a los demás Santos"

El abrazo se rompió y Saori lloró desconsolada "Pero ¿y si te lastiman?"

"Prefiero morir antes de que te lastime yo"

"Pero yo no quiero que sufras por mi, podría soportar perderte, pero nunca que te lastimaran..." la chica suspiró tratando de calmarse, y secando sus lágrimas continuó, "déjame al menos tratar de buscar una solución... hablar con los otros..." Tenía que haber una forma de salvarle

"Di la verdad..." Preguntó Saga con seriedad "¿porque si sabias de mis cambios aun así me elegiste?"

"Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta..." Dijo ella, dándole la espalda, "Te amo... pensé que si estabas a mi lado ambos lados tuyos podrían quererme también... y sabía que tu lado oscuro no me rechazaría, aunque fuese al principio solo por conveniencia..." Saori bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

"¿Tanto es lo que sientes por mi que aun sabiendo lo que podía pasar confiaste en mi? Me siento indigno..." Respondió el un tanto sorprendido por la revelación

"No eres indigno, ¿cómo podrías serlo? eres el hombre al que amo..." dijo ella girándose para verlo

"Si tan solo..." un suspiro del caballero interrumpió la frase "¡No! eso es imposible..."

Saori le tomó las manos llorosa aún, "Al menos... pasamos lindos momentos juntos, ¿verdad?" dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

Sin embargo en ese justo instante Saga cambió de personalidad nuevamente y la abrazó "Y no tiene porque terminar, mi diosa"

Saori lo miró confundida, notó su cambio de personalidad, pero no supo que hacer... ¿En realidad estará en peligro como se lo advirtió él mismo? "Saga... yo..."

Saga le dió un beso intenso que hizo a la diosa sentir que todo giraba a su alrededor, confundiéndola aún más "¿Que pasa mi amor?" Dice Saga, dulce y tierno envolviéndola.

Saori no sabe que hacer ni como reaccionar, piensa en lo que la personalidad buena de Saga le ha dicho, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraída por la personalidad mala, tan tierna y dulce con él, casi igual a la buena... "es que... yo..."

"¿Que te parece si vamos a estrenar los regalos que compraste?" Dijo Saga soltándola y tomando el paquete que abriera cuando ella llegara, con una sonrisa seductora se lo entregó a la joven que se veía totalmente confundida, tratando a cualquier precio de hacer desaparecer sus dudas

"yo..." La chica miró indecisa a Saga, él la miraba dulce y sonriente, desbaratando todas las dudas que llenaban su cabeza. ¿como resistirlo? Y si lo que él mismo le había dicho era cierto, tal vez aquella noche sería la última que tendría para estar junto a él "esta bien amor, vamos..." Dijo, tratando de sonreír.

Saga sonrió complacido y la tomó en brazos, ese día era suyo, sin lugar a dudas, su parte buena estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo, menos mal que la chica era tan ingenua y había podido salvar la situación.

Mientras Saga la llevaba hacia su habitación, Saori pensaba en lo mucho que le dolería perderlo, apenas lo había tenido por un par de días, pero ya le hacía tanta falta como el aire que respiraba ¿Qué sucedería cuando regresaran al Santuario? no lo sabía, pero haría todo lo posible porque nadie lo lastimara, aunque tuviera que perderlo "Saga... podrías... darme un beso?" Pidió, triste

Saga se inclinó para besarla dulcemente "¿Pasa algo?" la miró inquisitivo.

"Nada amor, solo quiero tenerte cerca..." tras decir esto lo abrazó"

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes princesita"

Saori contestó con un susurro casi inaudible "Eso quisiera..."

"¿Dijiste algo mi amor?" Preguntó él, a la entrada de la alcoba

"Que te amo mi vida" Respondió ella acariciando su mejilla con mirada triste

"Yo también mi vida, yo también" dijo él y la besó intensamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

5.

Saga entró en la habitación y suavemente la bajó de sus brazos. Ella algo inquieta miró el paquete que aún llevaba entre sus manos.

"Espérame aquí amor, iré a cambiarme" dijo sonriendo, señalando el paquete. El asintió sonriendo también, hasta que la chica desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Saga mataba el tiempo, concentrándose, para sentir con su cosmo lo que sucedía en el Santuario, todo estaba en calma, una calma tensa, pero calma al fin.

Mientras se cambiaba Saori pensaba a mil por hora en qué podría hacer para cambiar las cosas, amaba a Saga y se resistía a perderlo, pero no podía permitir que sus sentimientos pusieran en riesgo la paz de la tierra... Tal vez había algo que pudiera hacer... era una posibilidad muy pequeña, pero lo intentaría. Sólo debía lograr que Saga no notara nada, así que se propuso darle gusto en todo hasta que tuviera una oportunidad de probar su plan. Si no funcionaba, al menos pasaría una noche más a su lado.

"Hola amor" Al fin la chica salió del baño, estrenando lo que había comprado por la mañana.

Saga al verla, le extendió los brazos en ademán de aceptación, reclamándola; ella se acercó tímidamente.

"Así que en esto pasaste tantas horas ¿eh?" Dice él, recorriéndola con la mirada

"Espero que te agrade..." dijo ella reservada.

"Seguro que si" dijo acercándola hacía sí.

"Me alegro amor" dijo ella sonriendo, entonces lo abrazó con ternura

"Estas muy distraída... ¿Te pasa algo?" Dijo Saga, desconfiado¿que se traería entre manos¿porqué tanta seriedad?

"N.. no amor, es solo que... quisiera no tener que regresar al Santuario... pero eso no importa ahora, ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos" Saori lo besa tratando de distraerlo, no debe permitir que se entere de sus planes.

"Si es eso lo que te preocupa, esta bien, quedémonos aquí" tras decir esto, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de la grande y mullida cama que dominaba la habitación.

"¡Gracias amor!" Dijo ella sonriente; concentrándose sólo en el momento, se recostó a su lado.

Saga le acaricia la larga cabellera violeta, "No sabia que fueras tan afín a este lugar" una sonrisa atraviesa su rostro.

"Es que aquí hay tanta paz... y nadie que nos moleste..." Saori besa el fuerte hombro del joven.

"Puede que tengas razón, y tal vez cuando regresemos ya todo este tranquilo" el caballero la abraza, protector.

"¡eso espero!" ella le devuelve el abrazo, mientras piensa que no quiere perderlo.

"Ya veras que si, mi princesa" Saga le da un beso en la frente "ya se les pasara"

"Gracias por tranquilizarme amor..." Saori habló despacio, acariciando su cabello, esperando que Saga se durmiera.

Pero Saga no pretendía dormir en aquel momento "¿Porque estas tan callada?"

"¿Eh¡no! por nada amor" la chica sonrió, "¿en verdad te gusta lo que compré?"

"Claro que si, pero esta tan lindo que temo estropearlo" respondió el, con malicia

"¡Amor!" dijo la chica algo apenada, pero luego mirándolo, continuó, "no importa, siempre puedo comprar otro..."

"El resultado seria el mismo" respondió él, jugueteando con el delicado tirante de la prenda para después morderle el cuello.

"Que importa..." alcanzó a responder ella, antes de abrazarlo encantada por las caricias.

"No aceptare ningún reclamo entonces"

"No habrá ninguno"

"Me alegro" terminó el, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

"Te amo..." dijo ella mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

"Yo también" murmura, mientras desliza su ropa lentamente, al tiempo que Saori le quita la camisa besándolo tiernamente.

Saga le acarició la mejilla suavemente, ella le sonrió coqueta. Al fin el caballero se confía, al parecer todo el incidente se le ha olvidado.

Saori cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a Saga, quería recordar aquella noche de por vida; en respuesta Saga la estrechó mas contra si, besándola dulcemente. Ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda; él se dejó llevar esta vez por las inexpertas, pero deseosas manos, que terminaron de desvestirlo y siguieron acariciándolo, queriéndolo hacer olvidar todo.

Saga la besó apasionadamente para animarla, la chica acarició su cabello mientras corresponde al beso con intensidad. La mirada de él se suaviza por un momento, mientras le toma el rostro por el mentón, observando las facciones delicadas de la joven, ahora concentrada sólo en él.

Saori lo mira con dulzura, ante el tierno gesto, pero él vuelve a besarla, deseando que no vea sus momentos de debilidad.

En ese mismo instante, Seiya en el Santuario tiene una sensación de intranquilidad, pero no puede definirla. Se encuentra solo en su habitación, no ha dejado de pensar ni por un momento en Saga y Saori... juntos... besándose frente a él... De pronto, lo mismo que había sentido la noche anterior, una terrible punzada le atraviesa el corazón... cree saber su origen, pero se niega a reconocerlo.

En su habitación de la enorme mansión Kido, Saori se deja llevar por los besos y caricias de Saga, susurrando su nombre suavemente...

"Saga..." Seiya puede oír a la perfección la voz de su diosa que susurra quedamente, se cubre sus oídos con las manos, tratando de no escuchar aquello que lo mata por dentro, si diosa... su Saori... Cierra los ojos y la escena se aprecia perfectamente a la lejanía... Una escena que era peor que la más terrible pesadilla; que lo destrozaba por dentro peor que cualquier ataque que hubiera recibido nunca... ¿que era aquello¿una broma cruel del destino¿Porque de entre todos, tuvo que escoger a ese para ser su amante?

Mientras tanto Saga y Saori sin tener consciencia de nada mas que de ellos mismos, siguen entregándose el uno al otro, sin límites, sin reservas.

Seiya no puede reprimir las lágrimas que queman en sus ojos; ¿cómo hacer que todo aquello se aleje de su vista, de sus oídos? angustiado, se pregunta si sus hermanos también pueden ver y oír esa aberración o si ese era su castigo por haberse atrevido a amar a una diosa...

Hyoga en el templo de Acuario, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, siente la gran tristeza de Seiya y cree adivinar la razón, pero no se permite imaginarlo. Shun lloraba en silencio, su sensible cosmo no podía dejar de sentir cuanto pasaba en el santuario y tal vez, mucho más lejos. Ikki estaba molesto... más que molesto; solo buscaba un motivo para romperle la cara a alguien, mientras Shiryu seguía impasible meditando en el templo de Libra

Seiya se dejó caer pesadamente al entender la ultima frase que percibió su cosmos "Saga, te amo... como jamás he amado a alguien" Había éxtasis en las palabras de la diosa al pronunciar aquel nombre que ahora le resultaba lo más detestable del universo. Se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor permanecer en el Hades por siempre, cualquier tormento ahí hubiera sido mejor... El cosmos de Pegaso estaba abatido, parecía desear la muerte... todo lo que había hecho por ella y ella que se entregaba a otro... y no a cualquier otro... a su enemigo, al que había tratado de matarla, y seguramente, lo intentaría de nuevo.

Saori se aferró a Saga con fuerza, sin querer pensar; no quiere dejar de sentir y busca con desesperación los labios de Saga. Este le da lo que pide; con cada gemido, siente el poder más y mas asegurado, su cosmos se proyectaba al Santuario matando las esperanzas que los 5 de bronce o cualquier otro caballero llegaran a albergar.

Mu, al igual que los demás caballeros dorados, cabizbajo se pregunta porqué Saori permite que Saga se burle así de todos, sobre todo de Seiya. ¿Cómo mirar ahora a Saori, con el mismo respeto? Kanon siente vergüenza por su hermano, se pregunta que pasará cuando regrese...

En el lecho, Saga se da por satisfecho y termina su juego, para dedicarse por completo a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, totalmente entregada a él, totalmente dominada por él. Saori esta completamente perdida entre aquellos brazos que la sujetan con amor y pasión; el mundo a su alrededor se desvanece como humo.

Saga esta completamente decidido a afianzar su dominio esa misma noche y se esfuerza por complacer a Saori, que se deja llevar por él sin resistirse a sus deseos, complaciéndolo también en todo. El sonríe, la victoria ya era suya... hace rato la chica estaba recelosa, pero ahora accedería a todo, sin dudarlo.

"Te amo tanto Saga..." Alcanza a decir ella, con la voz entrecortada apabullada por sus emociones.

"Y yo a ti mi princesa" dice él, antes de besarla apasionadamente para silenciarla. Saori acepta gustosa el beso de Saga disfrutando cada momento de su cercanía.

El Santuario es abatido por un silencio sepulcral, frío y triste, igual a la voluntad de sus habitantes. Ni siquiera quieren reunirse para tocar el tema... No hay ya ningún plan que ejecutar. El plan de Saga funciono al parecer.

Seiya no soporta más aquello; corriendo sale del santuario, tratando de escapar de aquellas imágenes que lo persiguen, sin darle tregua; cuando ya esta muy lejos de ahí, frente a la desolada playa, las visiones y sonidos comienzan a perder fuerza, y Seiya sabe lo que significa, no puede contener mas las lagrimas que ya comienzan a correr libremente y llora desconsolado en la soledad, bajo el brillo tenue de las estrellas.

En Japón; Saori recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de Saga, feliz; él se relaja, mientras busca conciliar el sueño, ahora si confiado en su victoria. Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que había planeado y Saori podía resultar una buena compañía para pasar un buen rato.

Saori cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, recostada aún sobre su amante, su respiración aun agitada, sin embargo, en lugar de descansar, se mantiene atenta a su acompañante, ahora es cuando debe ser mas cuidadosa y no molestarle en absoluto, si desea realizar su plan.

Saga comienza a sentir mucho sueño, y sin reparos se entrega a el; Saori espera un rato más, hasta que la respiración de Saga se hace suave y tranquila. Nerviosa, y tratando de no incomodar a su compañero se incorpora en la cama, "¿Saga?" pregunta cautelosa y en voz baja. No hay respuesta, su semblante es una vez mas apacible y su cabello azul puro. Saori lo mira con dulzura, ese es el hombre al que ama, y haría cualquier cosa por rescatarle.

La joven diosa encendió suavemente su cosmos, casi etéreo y muy lentamente rodea el cuerpo de su amado con la tenue luz dorada "Sana tus heridas amor, vuelve a ser bueno..." Susurra mientras se concentra en el alma del caballero, tratando de unir las dos partes que se contraponen, y al mismo tiempo, atenta a la reacción del caballero.

En un momento, Saga murmuró algo entre sueños, pero permaneció tranquilo. Saori se tensó por un segundo, pero se relajó al ver que no despertaba, y continuó usando su cosmos, cada vez con más intensidad, totalmente concentrada en ayudar al caballero.

Después de un rato el cosmo de Saori esta encendido en todo su poder, ella tiene sus manos puestas sobre la cabeza de Saga, intentado curarle, totalmente abstraída en ello, hasta que la chica siente que ya no puede más; agotada por el esfuerzo anterior y por usar su cosmo de aquella forma, se detiene. Tras un suave suspiro de cansancio, despacio volvió a recostarse al lado de su amor, volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo. Solo le queda esperar y rezar porque haya funcionado. Saori cerró los ojos y casi instantáneamente quedó profundamente dormida, completamente agotada.

Saga abre un ojo al sentirla dormir y solo sonríe.

* * *

Pobre Seiya, que crueles éramos... errr somos con él :P pero la historia lo ameritaba! XD 


	6. Capítulo 6

N/A: Este capítulo quedó un poco largo y hay una muerte. Las verdaderas intenciones de Saga serán reveladas... o acaso esta cayendo en su propio juego?

* * *

Muy temprano la siguiente mañana Saga despertó descansado. Una breve mirada a su alrededor le recordó que estaba muy lejos del que hasta hacía unos días había sido su hogar; divertido observó la habitación, mientras que la diosa dormía profundamente a su lado, con una expresión tranquila.

Saga la observó por un momento y rió quedamente por temor a despertarla. Que ilusa era. ¿En realidad creería que con su cosmo podría lograr hacerlo cambiar de un día a otro? La risa del Caballero se detuvo, considerando lo que haría ahora, lo que la chica había intentado. Observando su reflejo en el espejo que coronaba el elegante tocador al otro lado de la habitación, se ensimismó en sus pensamientos, sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento que pudiera despertar a su acompañante.

Cuando la luz suave del sol matutino se coló por entre las cortinas, la diosa que seguía recostada plácidamente abrazada a Saga, despertó lentamente. Saga seguía despierto, pero tan ensimismado que no noto a la diosa despertar, o al menos eso fingió...

La chica parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, y entonces volvió a mirar a su compañero, que parecía distraído pensando, "Buenos días amor..." dijo con voz suave.

Saga se sobresalto al escucharla "Buenos días" respondió él esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, confiada por la actitud tranquila de Saga¿acaso habría funcionado.

su plan? "¿tienes mucho tiempo despierto? perdona si te asusté..." dijo indagando.

"Ah no... nada de eso" Le pasó la mano por la morada cabellera. Saori tuvo una sensación extraña ante el contacto.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó un poco nerviosa.

"Mas que bien" vino la respuesta, seguida de un beso, para distraerla.

Saori lo besó de vuelta, dudando cada vez más que su plan hubiese funcionado. Saga separó entonces sus labios de los de ella. "¿Y cual es el plan para hoy?" Sonrió el, desganado. Ella lo observó sin saber que hacer... no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, temerosa de la reacción de Saga si se llegara a enterar "Lo que tu desees amor..."

"Yo no conozco aquí" Esta vez, la sonrisa del joven es tan fingida que Saori no puede dejar de notarlo, con verdadera preocupación. Una tensa calma comenzó a envolverles.

"Podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad y..."

"¿Que me hiciste ayer?" La voz seca de Saga interrumpió la temblorosa frase de Saori, cortante como un viento helado que logró que la chica saltara, asustada.

"N... nada mi vida..."

Saga la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos, incorporándola en la cama "No mientas" le ordenó con tono sombrío.

"Me lastimas Saga..." Dijo ella, completamente asustada, desviando su mirada.

"¿Y crees que a mi no me lastiman tus engaños?" reclamó Saga con un tono indescriptible. Parecía más que enfadado, herido.

"yo... no quise engañarte amor, solo quería ayudarte..." Confesó al fin la chica, avergonzada sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza y sin tratar ya de soltarse.

"Sin mi consentimiento y sin preguntarme..." Le dijo él, dándole a entender que su definición de ayuda estaba muy lejos de aquello.

"Temía que fueras a molestarte y yo... pensé que..." Trató de explicar la joven totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida, esta vez por la repentina liberación.

"Solo te interesan tus motivos egoístas" Saga se levantó de la cama de prisa.

"¡No amor¡No es así¡Solo me importas tu!" Se levantó la chica tras de él, ignorando por completo su desnudez.

"Por eso jamás me has hablado con la verdad..." le reprochó él sin permitirle acercarse.

"Amor... sí te he dicho la verdad... te he dicho muchas veces cuanto te amo..." Ella le tomó una mano para detenerlo.

"Yo confíe porque me aceptaste como era, o al menos eso creía" confesó el Caballero sumamente dolido, logrando que la joven se sintiera más y más perdida.

"Perdóname amor, yo te quiero tal como eres, pero creí que tu serías más feliz si yo..." pero no pudo terminar la frase irrumpiendo en llanto desconsolada.

"Me traicionaste" fue la respuesta seca de Saga que le daba la espalda, indiferente.

"No me digas eso Saga¡yo nunca haría nada que te lastimara¡por favor, perdóname!" Suplicó la delicada mujer a sus espaldas.

Saga vistiéndose en silenció contesto desganado, "Si esta bien..." El mundo de Saori parecía derrumbarse ante las palabras frías del caballero.

"Amor..." Insistió ella, acercándose despacio a su amado "por favor, dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones..."

"Ya nada... gracias" respondió él, irónico.

Saori aun llorando lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo que lo perdía "No me trates así, por favor..."

"¿Y como esperas que te trate?" Respondió el joven agitado, alejándose de ella, "¿Como te hubieras sentido si yo te hubiera controlado con mi ken, y te enteras tiempo después?"

"Pero yo no intentaba controlarte amor, solo pretendía hacer algo por ti..." trataba de justificarse la diosa que estaba completamente confundida y arrepentida de su estúpido plan, "te prometo que nunca lo volveré hacer, pero no desconfíes de mi, te lo ruego"

"Como sea..." De nuevo el tono indiferente que la lastimaba más que el rechazo. Saga se sentó en la cama pesadamente. Saori se sentó en el suelo a su lado recargando su cabeza en su regazo, incapaz de alejarse de él sin importar como la tratase "Lo siento tanto amor... no debí haberlo hecho..."

La chica rogaba, olvidándose de todo orgullo, precisamente lo que Saga pretendía. Debía asegurarse que nunca volviera a tener una idea de esas, hacer cosas a sus espaldas era algo que no toleraría ni siquiera de una diosa.

"¿Y bueno cual era la parte 2 de tu plan?" Dijo secamente, sin darle importancia a la tibieza que las lágrimas de la chica dejaban sobre sus rodillas, ni a los delicados brazos que se aferraban a él desesperados.

Saori alzo la vista lentamente para enfrentar a Saga, con angustia en su expresión "Ninguna amor, lo único que quería era estar contigo siempre..." respondió con sinceridad, "no quería que cuando llegáramos al Santuario te hicieran algo o te alejaran de mi" las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Nunca confiaste en mi... pese a todos mis esfuerzos, me traicionaste.. ¿Porque he de creerte ahora?" Respondió el, profundamente ofendido.

"Si no hubiese confiado en ti, no hubiera pasado la noche en tu templo..." dijo ella buscando convencerle de sus sentimientos, "tu sabes que nunca había estado en la intimidad con alguien, por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi" dijo suplicante.

"Tal vez solo me utilizaste desde el principio, y ahora quieres cambiarme aprovechando eso"

¿"eso"¿Pasar la noche con él era solo "eso"? Saori sintió que no soportaría más, casi gritando respondió, "¡No amor¿Cómo puedes pensarlo? lo único que yo he querido siempre es estar a tu lado..." su voz se fue apagando al no ver reacción alguna en el serio rostro que la observaba desde arriba.

"Si tu lo dices... en fin" Dijo él dando un fuerte suspiro.

Saori observó a Saga que ni siquiera se dignaba mirarla, desconsolada¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta y molestarlo así? Debía haber alguna forma de que la perdonase "Por favor... Saga..." suplicó en un susurro.

"Ya esta bien, no importa..." dijo el cortante, "¿Cuando dices que volvemos al Santuario? Tal vez al saberte libre de mi, sean benevolentes..." afirmó trágico.

"¡Yo no quiero volver!" dijo ella llena de desesperación "Quiero estar contigo..." siguió después suavemente, con miedo de ofenderle con sus palabras.

"¿Que tal si te mato?" cuestionó él, frío, inexpresivo.

"Hazlo..." Respondió la chica con decisión. "¿crees que podría regresar al Santuario ahora¿sin ti?" No podría soportar la vergüenza, pero sobre todo, no podría soportar la ausencia.

"De todos modos me mataran cuando regresemos" Se cruzó de brazos el santo de Géminis, resignado, ignorando las manos de Saori que trataron de sujetar las suyas sin éxito.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que te protegería siempre?" preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta continuó, "Lo haré, nadie te lastimará¡te lo juro!" Tal vez lo hubiera perdido para siempre, pero cumpliría su promesa, pasara lo que pasara.

"Tu ya lo has hecho"

La respuesta de Saga fue más dura que una espada clavada en su pecho; era cierto, pretendía defenderlo de otros, cuando la que lo lastimaba era ella misma. Lo miró completamente entristecida, "No fue mi intención hacerlo y lo sabes..."

"¿Lo se?" Saga miró a lo lejos, pensativo.

"¡Por favor Saga!" Sin esperar más la respuesta del hombre, se levantó del piso, para sentarse a su lado en la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza, deseando que teniéndola tan cerca pudiera darse cuenta cuánto lo amaba y deseaba, y cuanto se arrepentía, "disculpa mi torpeza, tienes que creer que te amo y que nunca más volveré a hacer algo así¡por favor, perdóname!" dijo antes de prorrumpir en sollozos. El silencio fue su única respuesta por un rato.

"¿Nunca?" La voz, desconfiada, le hizo voltear hacía Saga quien la miraba por primera vez a los ojos desde la mañana.

"¡Nunca amor, nunca! De ahora en adelante haré solo lo que tu desees" Prometió ella con prisa, sin querer dejar escapar aquella pequeña tabla de salvación que le ofrecía el caballero.

Saga pasó su mano por el rostro lloroso suavemente, renuente aún "Disculpa, sobre actué"

Saori lo abrazó, llorando de alivio, sin poder contestar. Saga le correspondió el abrazo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda descubierta con suavidad, relajándose al contacto de la suave piel "Ya paso bonita"

"Perdóname amor..." Susurró ella sin soltarlo.

Saga la estrechó un poco mas "Perdóname tu a mi princesa"

"No, no me pidas perdón, yo fui una tonta... no te merezco..." le acarició con suavidad el rostro.

"Yo no sé mi suerte, que me eligió una diosa" Respondió él cada vez más tranquilo.

"Antes que una diosa soy solo una mujer..." dijo ella mirándolo con infinita ternura.

"No digas eso mi amor"

"Es la verdad, por eso te necesito junto a mi" Lo besó con delicadeza para demostrárselo.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó él acariciando la mejilla y borrando el rastro de una última lágrima solitaria.

"Absolutamente amor mío, no soportaría perderte" confesó ella sincera.

El Saga de cabello azul hizo su aparición en ese instante. Saori lo miró expectante, sin saber cómo reaccionaría. El se quedó inmóvil unos instantes que a ella le parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin, se recargó en su hombro con suavidad. Saori quedó sorprendida, sin atinar a actuar, sintiendo la respiración cálida del caballero contra su piel. Aquello era una grata sorpresa, feliz, pasó sus brazos por su espalda, consolándolo ahora ella. Saga no habló ni se movió por un largo momento que Saori disfrutó agradecida, sintiéndose necesitada.

Por fin, se atrevió a romper el silencio, "¿Estas bien amor?" Saga solo asiente con la cabeza. Ella acarició su cabello azul, con cuidado, como si se tratara de algo que pudiera quebrarse con el tacto "¿Estas seguro amor?"

"Si..." respondió quedamente, "ahora todo esta bien" Su tono era suave y calmado.

"Te amo tanto Saga..." La joven lo sujetó con fuerza.

-------------------

En Japón Saga y Saori seguían abrazados, más unidos de lo que podían haber estado antes... Por fin parecía que la parte buena de Saga estaba convencida de aquella relación ¿sería que el cosmo de ella había servido de algo? Ninguno se lo preguntaba, ambos concentrados en escucharse respirar en silencio, solo interrumpido por suaves susurros.

"No me sueltes nunca..."

"Como tu quieras mi princesa"

"No, como tu quieras mi caballero"

"¿Tan solo tu caballero?"

"Todo lo que tengo y pudiera querer"

"¿Para siempre?"

"Y también después"

"Pero yo soy un simple mortal"

"Si estas a mi lado podrás ser mucho mas..."

"¿Ser un semidiós?"

"Así es"

"Pero tu padre..."

"El me quiere, seguro que accederá a mi petición"

"Me matara"

"No cuando se de cuenta lo mucho que te amo"

"Espero que si mi amor"

"No lo dudes amor"

"Confío en ti"

"Nunca te defraudaré amor" Saori tomó el rostro de Saga entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente "Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo por siempre... pero creo que será mejor que regresemos, algún día tendremos que enfrentar a los demás"

"No quiero volver, ya no" Respondió él, preocupado.

"Yo tampoco quisiera..."

"Quedémonos aquí... el Santuario es una tentación para mi" dijo él, sincerándose.

"Creo que no habrá ningún problema si nos quedamos aquí unos días mas..." Dijo ella sonriente mientras observaba la paz en el rostro de Saga.

"¿No podemos vivir aquí?" aventuró el caballero.

"¿Te gustaría?" se sorprendió ella, "pero... ¿qué pasaría con el Santuario?" No podía olvidar su obligación...

"Devuélvele a Aioros su puesto... tu misma lo has dicho, las guerras terminaron, no tienes que estar allá... además yo te cuidaría" Dijo él, sonriéndole con dulzura.

"¡Me hace tan feliz escuchar eso! Me parece como un sueño que podamos estar al fin juntos sin tener que preocuparnos de los demás" Dijo ella encantada, olvidando ya todo cuánto había pasado para llegar a ese momento.

"¿Entonces si nos quedaremos aquí?" Preguntó el esperanzado.

"Si amor," respondió ella feliz, "mientras que siga la paz en el Santuario no creo que haya problema"

"Así lo creo" Dijo él, tranquilizándose.

"Me parece que es lo mejor para todos..."

"Aquí puedo controlarme mejor" dijo él, seguro de que su parte mala trataría de ganar el control de nuevo.

"Entonces así lo haremos... además no quiero que Seiya nos siga molestando..."

"Bien... ¿y como les comunicaras nuestra decisión?"

"Hablaré con Tatsumi, que él les diga..." dijo ella, buscando la protección de los brazos del caballero.

"Me parece bien" respondió este, sonriente

"¿Aún deseas salir a conocer la ciudad?"

"Por supuesto"

"Perfecto; entonces, permite que me arregle e iremos de paseo¡será el principio de nuestra nueva vida juntos!"

Saga sonríe feliz, mientras la ve alejarse "Tal vez esta sea la única manera de controlarme" suspiró.

----------------------

Seiya vio el amanecer salir frente al mar de Grecia. El espectáculo era hermoso, pero para Seiya era tan sombrío y gris como el Hades... ¿para qué quería seguir viviendo así¿Que caso tenia ya la vida, así..." Las guerras habían terminado y en vano se había ilusionado con la esperanza de una vida junto a su diosa... pero ahora sus ilusiones estaban destrozadas, tanto o más que su alma y su corazón.

Solo el recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior le hacía querer arrancarse con sus propias manos la cabeza, para no pensar, para no sentir más aquel dolor frío que le congelaba por dentro. Era mejor poner fin a aquella pesadilla que de cualquier forma terminaría matándolo, antes o después... Con paso lento, pero decidido, comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Seiya camino hasta que las olas comenzaron a cubrirlo, pero este no opuso ninguna resistencia. Las lágrimas que salían ardientes de sus ojos se confundían con las frías olas que a ratos cubrían su rostro, robándole el aire, sin que él protestara. Así siguió avanzando hacia el sol, el suelo no tardo en desaparecer bajo sus pies, pero el seguía inamovible esperando que subiera la marea.

En el santuario los demás caballeros sintieron un extraño presentimiento... ¡Era Seiya! Shun que estaba más cerca de la salida fue el primero en salir corriendo del Santuario buscando a su compañero "¿Qué pretendes hacer Seiya...? Detente..." pensaba mientras corría siguiendo el leve rastro que el cosmo le tendía

Shiryu abrió los ojos de su meditación... "¡¡Seiya!!!" gritó alarmado, incorporándose de golpe. Hyoga que aún dormía se despertó sudoroso, y no era por la tibieza del mediterráneo, un terrible sueño le había perturbado; corriendo se apresuró a la salida del Santuario.

---------

Saga se vistió con algo de la nueva ropa que Saori le había comprado, un traje gris oscuro con una camisa en un tono más claro, lucía muy atractivo y moderno aunque Saga se sentía algo incómodo en él, no era la ropa que acostumbraba. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó a la sala y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras esperaba que la diosa se cambiara. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Saori salió unos momentos después, dejándolo asombrado.

No llevaba su elegante vestido blanco que acostumbraba vestir. Había decidido utilizar algo de lo que había comprado el día anterior. Era un sencillo vestido negro estampado de pequeñas flores beige; era recto y le llegaba a las rodillas, y estaba sujeto a sus hombros por dos finos tirantes. Su atuendo lo completaban unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón y una bolsa del mismo tono. En vez de llevar el cabello suelto, lo había sujetado en media cola con un bonito prendedor.

"¿Estas listo amor?" Dijo ella sonriente.

"Claro amor... luces preciosa..." En ese instante, una sensación golpeó a Saga. "Pero ¿que es...?"

"Es... el cosmo de Seiya..." Dijo la chica consternada, sintiendo también ella aquel cambio en el cosmo "¿Lo sientes Saga?"

"Por supuesto que lo siento, solo que esta... como decirlo... ¿apagándose?" La sensación era algo confusa debido a la distancia.

Saori expandió su cosmo para descubrir lo que sucedía, "¡Esta muriendo¿que esta pasando?" Se preguntó al darse cuenta cómo se desvanecía su presencia.

"Esta muriendo de tristeza..." Dijo con seriedad el santo. "deberías llamarlo" sugirió preocupado.

"Si, si claro..." Saori expandió más su cosmo buscando al conocido cosmo del caballero que tantas veces le había protegido. Ahí estaba... apenas perceptible... "Seiya..." Lo llamó suavemente, peor el cosmo la rechazaba.

"Déjame intentarlo yo... ya lo he hecho antes" Dijo Saga extendiendo su cosmos dorado... "Pegaso... ¡desiste! en este momento, no ves que la lastimas así" mas era completamente ignorado por Seiya.

"¡Seiya por favor¡no hagas esto!" Intentó con más fuerza la diosa, pero el cosmo se apagaba rápidamente y no quería escucharles.

"Pegaso..." Llamaba Saga, tratando de sacarlo de aquel estado en el que caía rápidamente, pero el cosmo terminó por apagarse. "Demasiado tarde..." Dijo, cuando notó el cosmo de los demás caballeros tratando de reanimarle.

"No puedo creerlo..." Dijo, pero su cosmo sabía que Saga estaba en lo correcto. Pegaso no quería regresar y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo, por más que lo intentara.

-----------------

Ikki de Fénix salió del bosque corriendo precipitadamente hacia la playa, algo no estaba bien. Al hacerlo sintió a los demás haciendo lo mismo que el.

Seiya fue cubierto por una gran ola; dejó que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado libremente por la corriente, sin impedir que el agua entrara en su boca y pulmones, el ruido del agua al menos le hacía olvidar la voz de Saori pronunciando aquel nombre...

Ikki se encontró a Shiryu quien corría delante y le dio alcance, mientras Shun iba más adelante, seguido por Hyoga que corrían hacia la misma dirección

"Seiyaaa!!" Gritó desesperado Shun sin notar que sus compañeros lo seguían de cerca. Llegó a la playa, pero no había nadie ahí... sin embargo su cosmo le decía que Seiya estaba cerca, pero cada vez le era más difícil sentirlo. "¡¿Donde estas?!"

Seiya se dejaba mecer por la corriente suavemente, oía murmullos y cosmos que lo llamaban, pero ya se sentía ajeno a ellos. Cerró los ojos tratando de combatir la necesidad instintiva de su cuerpo por querer salir a tomar aire y respirar.

Hyoga alcanzó la orilla segundos después que Shun y sin pensarlo se arrojó al agua. Maldecía en ruso, mientras buscaba desesperadamente el cosmos de su amigo que se desvanecía con el vaivén de las olas. Ikki llegó corriendo al fin a la playa, con el ceño fruncido miró el mar, desafiante, expandió su cosmo tratando de encontrar a Seiya para ayudar a Hyoga quien ya estaba bastante lejos de la orilla pero no podía.

Seiya dejó de moverse, ya sus pulmones no trataban de respirar y su consciencia se apagaba lentamente, dándole el descanso y la paz que anhelaba. Le hubiera gustado tener un último pensamiento antes de que todo se hiciera negro frente a sus ojos, pero lo único en que podía pensar era demasiado doloroso; así que se dejó llevar por el abismo que se abría ante sí.

Shun comenzó a avanzar dentro de las olas en un esfuerzo vano, mientras que Shiryu solo maldecía a Saga por lo alto, sabiéndolo responsable por el cosmo de Seiya que se apagaba rápidamente.

Hyoga seguía buscando entre las aguas saladas, aunque le costaba un poco abrir los ojos por la sal, siguió buscando desesperado hasta que, por fin, a lo lejos creyó divisar algo que se hundía, lentamente, inerte. Su corazón se agitó mientras se lanzó como una bala tras él. Seiya se dejaba llevar por el frío y el entumecimiento, jamás creyó tener una muerte así, pero la encontró sumamente placentera... todo se fue haciendo negro...

El ruso nadó tan rápido como pudo, para alcanzar a su amigo, viendo con angustia que no se movía. Tras un desesperado intento, logró sujetar a Seiya por una muñeca. Lo jaló hacia sí y lo llevó hasta la superficie. Pero Seiya no respiró.

Hyoga lo arrastró hasta la orilla y lo tendió en la playa, para tirarse después a su lado, cansado por el gran esfuerzo. Shun trataba en vano de despertar al joven de castaños cabellos, usando su cosmos; Shiryu trataba de sacarle agua de los pulmones sin éxito.

"¡Respira Seiya!" Gritaba furioso Shiryu presionando su pecho, pero Seiya no reaccionaba. Su piel se veía azulada y no podían sentir su cosmo. Shun lloraba a su lado, tratando aún de encontrar el cosmo de su amigo con el suyo.

"Déjalo Shiryu..." dijo por fin Hyoga. "Se ha ido"


	7. Capítulo 7

7.

En la playa en Grecia, Ikki se alejo furioso con Japón en su mente... ya se las verían esos, la muerte de Seiya no quedaría sin castigo. Nadie notó su partida, demasiado consternados por la sorpresa de ver así a Seiya, que siempre había parecido casi inmortal.

Shun lloró totalmente desconsolado cuando Shiryu tomó el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos, abatido, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Santuario. Hyoga miró el mar con odio, la vida se empeñaba en alejar de él a cuantos quería...

Mu sabia ya lo que pasaba, esperaba de pié en la entrada del Santuario y al verlos venir, tendió su capa al caballero.

"¡Por favor Mu¡Haz algo!" suplicó el caballero de Andrómeda aun llorando desconsolado.

Shiryu tendió con suavidad el cuerpo sin vida sobre la blanca capa. El santo de Aries solo movió la cabeza negativamente, "No hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay en él voluntad de vivir y así nadie podría ayudarlo..."

* * *

Mansión Kido, Japón.

Saga abrazó protectoramente a Saori al notar la consternación de la joven "Ya no hay nada que hacer... solo guíale al Elíseo"

Saori se dejó consolar por Saga, realmente estaba abatida, nunca hubiera querido que algo así sucediera "Lo haré..." Con su cosmo guió el alma del caballero al elíseo, aun podía sentir frialdad en él... hasta que justo antes de dejarlo ir pudo sentir un leve "adiós..."

Saga bajo la cabeza meditabundo, mientras veía a la diosa llorar "Vamos a caminar... quizás te relaje un poco"

"Si... esta bien..." dijo antes de abrazarse con fuerza a Saga, quien la llevó abrazada hasta las afueras de la mansión donde comenzaron a caminar.

"Lo siento mucho... se que era tu mejor caballero"

"Es mi culpa... no debí tratarlo así..." Saori no podía, ni quería reprimir el llanto.

Saga le limpió las lagrimas con sus caricias "No es tu culpa, el eligió ese camino"

"¿Entonces porqué me siento tan mal?" La chica buscó la mirada de Saga, compungida.

"Porque sientes que debiste haberlo salvado como el lo hizo contigo... pero él eligió su camino, el quiso que eso fuera así..."

"Debí haber hecho algo... ¡debí sospecharlo! Debí detenerlo..."

"No insistas, si un caballero se quiere matar no hay manera de impedirlo ¿Recuerdas?" El semblante de Saga se tornó sombrío, recordando su propia experiencia. Saori lo miró por unos instantes y asintió.

Saga la abrazó consolador "Sigamos caminando"

La chica se dejó abrazar, quería sentirse apoyada, aquello no era nada fácil "Si amor, vamos..."

Saga le dio un dulce beso, tratando de animarla "Tienes que estar tranquila para cuando regresemos a Grecia"

"Haré todo lo posible... Saga... ¿sentiste como nos rechazaba¿Harán todos los demás lo mismo?" Se abrazó a la cintura de Saga con fuerza, herida.

"Es un hecho... por eso no quiero regresar, pero no nos queda de otra" El joven apoyó su cabeza contra la de la diosa.

"Solo iremos a los funerales y volveremos... si no lo hiciéramos nos odiarían..." dijo ella asintiendo.

"Mas aun..." completó la frase el caballero con tristeza.

"Creo que será mejor hacernos a la idea..." dijo la chica cabizbaja, "al menos nos tenemos tu y yo" mientras lo decía, tomó la fuerte mano de su compañero.

"A veces me pregunto... si hubiera sido mejor guardar lo nuestro en secreto" Se preguntó Saga sintiéndose culpable.

"No lo se... los secretos tarde o temprano terminan descubriéndose..." dijo ella, tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Saga.

"Hubiéramos preparado el terreno..." Dijo él recriminándose.

"En todo caso ahora ya nada podemos hacer mas que afrontar nuestras decisiones... Discúlpame Saga por haberte puesto en esta situación tan difícil... debí pensarlo antes de actuar..."

"No tienes nada de que disculparte" El joven la estrechó contra si.

"Eres tan bueno..." Dijo ella agradeciéndole el apoyo que le daba y que tanto le hacía falta en ese momento.

"Eso no es cierto... por mi culpa murió un buen caballero... otro" Saga suspiró.

Saori lo miró preocupada y trató de consolarlo "¡No fue tu culpa amor! En cualquier caso la culpa sería mía, pero tu me has dicho que la decisión fue suya..."

"Será mejor que regresemos... es lo mas apropiado..." Dijo Saga cambiando el tema, "¿vía corta o rápida? preguntó a la joven.

"tienes razón... prefiero ir despacio... si no te molesta, para pensar..." respondió ella, no quería volver al Santuario y quería retrasar su llegada ahí lo más posible.

"Claro... regresemos a la mansión" sugirió Saga tranquilamente.

"Si amor..." Saga guió a Saori de vuelta a la mansión a paso tranquilo.

En ese mismo instante, Ikki llegó a la mansión Kido sediento de venganza, no se preocupó por tocar a la puerta y se introdujo a la mansión con lujo de violencia, pero no halló a nadie dentro.

"¡Los señores salieron!" Trataban de explicarle desesperadas algunas empleadas mientras evadían los objetos que volaban en todas direcciones al paso del feroz Caballero.

"Me pregunto si los muy cretinos, sintieron siquiera el cosmos de Seiya extinguirse" Dijo Ikki mientras seguía buscando.

Afuera de la mansión Saga se detuvo en la entrada, algo no estaba bien. Saori vio la puerta destrozada y supo inmediatamente que Ikki estaba dentro... su cosmo la golpeó lleno de furia. "Saga... es Ikki..."

"Regresa a Grecia... ve al jet... ahora" Dijo Saga, poniéndose en guardia, Ikki apareció justo detrás suyo en la entrada.

"¡Pero Saga! no te dejaré aquí!" Dijo ella preocupada viendo el fuego en los ojos de Ikki.

"¡Vete! Te alcanzare después" Dijo él tratando de convencerla.

"¡No!" protestó Saori enérgica.

"Que conmovedor..." Dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Ikki!" exclamó Saori tratando de calmar al caballero, aunque sabía que eso era igual a imposible.

"Deberías estar en el Santuario Fénix..." Dijo Saga con calma, midiendo a su contrincante. Saori sujetó el brazo de Saga nerviosa mientras observaba.

"Y dime Saga... ¿que se siente?" Preguntó con falso interés Ikki.

"¿De qué hablas Fénix?" preguntó Saga cortante.

"¿Eres feliz?"

"Si te refieres a la muerte de Seiya no, no estoy feliz..." Contestó con sinceridad Saga.

"Ikki por favor..." trató de calmarlo Saori.

"No valen la pena... son un asco" Dijo éste, hiriente. Saori bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

"No te permito que le hables así..." Dijo Saga enfadado.

"¿Y qué si lo hago? Solo digo la verdad" Ikki se puso en pose de ataque.

Saga se separa de Saori y encendió su cosmos "Te haré tragar tus palabras, Fénix"

"Ya lo intentaste una vez y no lo conseguiste" El fénix encendió su cosmo, agresivo.

"¡Ikki! no!" gritó Saori asustada.

"Por si no lo recuerdas... tu no me derrotaste, nadie me derroto... y esta situación es muy diferente a la otra... ¿no vez que haces sentir mal a Saori?"

"¿la pobre niña consentida se siente mal¡Me alegro! Por su culpa Seiya esta muerto¡Por culpa de ambos!" Las llamas del Ave Fénix comenzaron a dibujarse a su espalda.

El Cosmos Dorado de Saga termina por expandirse "Te dejare en la OTRA DIMENSIÓN" Se abrió un portal.

"¡No si yo lo permito¡Ave Fénix!" El cosmo de Ikki evade el portal que se abre frente a él y se lanza contra Saga y Saori, sin importarle haber sido golpeado por la energía de Saga. Saori protegió a Saga y a si misma con su cosmo. Saga aprovechó esto para golpear a Ikki, quien cayó sobre Saori... solo necesita un segundo...

Ikki no hizo nada por impedir golpear a la diosa con el impulso de su caída, la miró con despecho y se puso de pie inmediatamente para enfrentar a Saga.

"¡Satán Imperial!" La estrategia funcionó, ya que el Fénix recibió el impacto de frente, Géminis solo sonrío.

Ikki cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza, pero unos segundos después se levantó "Olvidas que esa técnica es familiar para mi..." replicó con tono sombrío "¡Puño fantasma!" Se lanzó enfurecido contra Saga.

"Ken visto... ken previsto" Dijo Saga evadiéndolo "Ahora Fénix... estas bajo mi mando"

Saori mira desde el suelo desesperada la pelea.

"N...no...no..." Ikki trataba de zafarse del control de Saga.

"Ahora Fénix obedecerás mis ordenes... regresa al santuario y pacifica a los santos"

"n..." Ikki se llevó las manos a la cabeza de nuevo "Como ordene maestro..."

"Así me gusta... discúlpate con la dama y regresa al santuario" Saga sonrió satisfecho.

Ikki con voz nublada respondió monótono "Perdona Saori..." tras decir esto desapareció .

"Ahora regresemos al Santuario, mi amor" Dijo Saga aproximándose a Saori.

"Si.. si amor" La diosa le extendió una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse. El la levantó con cuidado.

"Perdona por usarte de distractivo... no tenia opción" dijo sintiéndolo.

"No te apures amor, estoy bien... solo que me sorprendió ver a Ikki, es todo..."

"Ya todo ira bien amor"

"¿tomaremos el jet entonces?" Preguntó la joven, Saga asintió tomándola del brazo.

Saga y Saori subieron silenciosos al Jet que los llevaría de regreso al Santuario. Una vez que hubiera partido Saga miraba las nubes distraído.

"¿estarás bien amor? quiero decir... sé que no querías estar en el Santuario... yo tampoco..." Preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada.

"Pero debemos... espero y todo salga bien" Dijo el pensativo.

"Yo también lo espero amor..." La chica se recostó sobre su hombro.

"Al menos Fénix esta de nuestra parte" dijo Saga buscando algún consuelo, sabía que no serían nada bien recibidos cuando llegaran al Santuario.

"Si, al menos por ese lado estaremos seguros... creo que los demás no reaccionarán tan mal" Dijo esperanzada.

Saga suspiró agotado y triste "Todo ira bien ahora"

"Eso espero..." la chica miró preocupada a su amado

Esta vez ninguno pudo dormir durante el viaje, ambos meditaban y un tenso silencio reinaba.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, todos los caballeros preparaban todo para el funeral de Seiya, Shun no podía despegarse de su lado desconsolado.

Cuando por fin llegaron al atardecer, ambos estaban cansados y tensos, y el ambiente en el santuario no era precisamente relajado.

"Saga... tengo miedo..." Dijo la chica antes de bajar del avión.

"Solo permanece a mi lado con la Nike bien sujeta mi amor... yo me haré cargo de resto"

"Esta bien amor..."

"Caminemos" Saga y Saori descendieron del jet que estaba en la cima y se encaminaron a la escalinata de los doce templos. Saori tomó el brazo de Saga para sentirse segura y con la otra mano sostenía la nike con fuerza.

* * *

El Santuario estaba desierto, no era un buen augurio mas aun siguieron adelante. Ambos pasaron los doce templos sin ningún contratiempo, hasta salir a la explanada principal. Ahí estaban todos los habitantes del recinto reunidos. Hacían rueda alrededor de una gran pira, en cuyo centro se encontraba recostado Seiya, con el rostro apacible. Al ver llegar a la pareja, un profundo silencio se apoderó de la concurrencia.

Saga sintió como Saori se aferraba a él con más fuerza; adivinando su nerviosismo, le sonrió y en voz baja le hablo "No te preocupes, todo ira bien"

"Claro amor" dijo ella también en voz baja, tratando de no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta que estuvieron reunidos a los demás, que no hacían mas que mirarlos de reojo y susurrar.

Al parecer Mu dirigía la ceremonia en honor al Santo caído. Saga y Saori permanecieron en silencio mientras avanzaba la ceremonia. Mu habló sereno como era su costumbre, sus palabras fueron profundas y sentidas. El funeral transcurrió rápido y sereno.

Al final de la sobria ceremonia, la pira sobre la que reposaba el caballero fue prendida y los caballeros comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco al tiempo que el fuego lo consumía. Al pasar al lado de Saga y Saori, la mayoría de ellos les dirigían miradas recriminadoras, muchos dudaban de la sinceridad de las lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosas por las mejillas de Saori y de la tristeza en la mirada de Saga.

Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga permanecieron hasta el final, cuando ya todos los demás se hubieron marchado; todos con lágrimas en sus rostros. Ikki también estaba ahí de espaldas a toda la escena, mientras Saga abrazaba a Saori quien lloraba en silencio.

Entonces Kanon se acercó lentamente a su hermano, tras cerciorarse que nadie lo observara.

"Saga..." llamó a su hermano discretamente.

"¿Que pasa Kanon?" Saga lo miró desconfiado.

"Solo quiero saber como están..." Kanon parecía algo preocupado.

"Muy bien... gracias por preguntar" Dijo Saga estudiando la mirada de su hermano.

"Me alegro... ¿se quedarán aquí o volverán a Japón?" Volvió a preguntar, algo nervioso.

"Supongo que a Japón, no hay mucho que hacer por este lugar..."

"¿Ya no serás patriarca?" Preguntó algo sorprendido Kanon.

"Creo que será lo mejor" Saga aun lo miraba con desconfianza.

"Creo que si... nadie está muy contento por aquí..." Dijo Kanon mirando a su alrededor, "¿que le pasó a Fénix?"

"No tengo ni la mas remota idea" mintió Saga.

"Si... bueno, me voy..." Kanon lo miró no muy convencido.

"Me parece bien hasta luego..."

"Eh... ¿Saga?"

"¿Si?"

"Solo... ten cuidado..." Kanon se alejó rápidamente sin decir mas.

"Adiós... hermano" Dijo Saga, pero Kanon ya no lo escuchaba.

Saori quien había observado la escena en silencio miró a Kanon alejarse preocupada, "¿Qué habrá querido decir con que tuvieras cuidado¿Crees que los demás caballeros pretendan atacarte?"

"Es lo más probable amor" Dijo Saga, considerándolo.

"Debemos ser precavidos entonces, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo..." La chica dijo preocupada.

"Tienes toda la razón, vamos a que descanses" Dijo él mirando a Saori quien se veía agotada.

"Si amor..." Saori miró de nuevo la pira en la que las llamas se extinguían poco a poco, "¿crees que debería decirles algo?" Dijo mirando a los tres caballeros de bronce que aún permanecían en el sitio, abatidos.

"Adelante amor, es lo mejor"

Saori se aproximó lentamente a los caballeros, quienes la miraron recelosos, mientras Saga la esperaba más atrás. "Caballeros... solo quiero decirles que en verdad lo lamento... si hubiera podido hacer algo por evitarlo, lo habría hecho..."

No hubo respuesta. Hyoga cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada. Shun lloraba copiosamente y Shiryu permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Saori los miró con profunda tristeza, su indiferencia la hería profundamente, pero decidió que no debía presionarlos en esos momentos. Con tristeza volvió al lado de Saga, tratando de no soltar el llanto.

"Se fuerte mi amor" Le dijo él al tenerla cerca. Saori asintió sin poder hablar y se aferró a su brazo, sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrán en pie si lo soltaba.

"Vámonos, por favor..." Dijo cuando el nudo en su garganta se lo permitió.

"Claro que si" Saga la rodeó suavemente por la cintura, apoyándola.

"Gracias amor... no podría haberlo hecho sin ti..." Dijo ella mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso al Santuario.

"No digas eso... el día ha sido largo eso es todo" Saga trataba de consolarla.

"Si... creo que si..."

"Ya veras que mañana estas repuesta del todo"

"Así lo espero... Saga¿podrías abrir un portal? no quiero pasar por las doce casas de nuevo..." Saori temía el recibimiento de todos los caballeros dorados y lo último que podría soportar en esos momentos sería otra confrontación.

"Claro princesa" Saga adivinó sus pensamientos y abrió un portal que los hizo llegar instantáneamente al Salón. "Listo amor"

"Gracias," Contestó ella agotada. "¿vamos a descansar?" propuso ella, deseosa de dejar atrás ese mal día.

"Tu duerme amor, que hoy yo cuidare tu sueño" Dijo Saga acompañándola hasta su alcoba.

"¿Estas seguro amor?" preguntó ella preocupada, Saga también debía estar muy cansado.

"Si amor" respondió el, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Como tu quieras amor... buenas noches" Saori no tenía fuerzas para discutir, dándole un beso suave se retiró.

"Buenas noches" Saga se sentó sobre el diván a vigilar en caso de revuelta.

Saori se cambió y se acostó, mirando agradecida a Saga por acompañarla, pronto el sueño la venció y cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Más tarde Saori despertó para encontrarse sentada en el trono del patriarca... ¿Se habría levantado durante la noche? Era muy extraño... el salón se veía extrañamente grande y oscuro... "¡Tatsumi!" llamó algo preocupada, pero no obtuvo respuesta...

En ese instante, una sombra paso veloz muy cerca de ella. "¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo, temerosa, pero no recibió mas respuesta que un roce del terciopelo de las cortinas del salón. La sombra paso rauda en otra dirección, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"¿Tatsumi?" Volvió a repetir la diosa, levantándose del trono, otra vez silencio. "¿Saga?" llamó esta vez, asustada al percibir una sombra tras ella. Solo el silencio predominó en la sala, mientras que el aire se sentía helado.

Saori se giró para cerciorarse de que estaba sola, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de ser observada. Asustada se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por llegar, sintió que algo le rozaba la espalda, y antes que pudiera hacer algo, un entumecimiento le lleno el brazo, algo la tenia sujetada.

La chica se volvió despacio, completamente aterrada por la sensación fría que tenía en el brazo. "¿Qui..." Trató de cuestionar, pero no terminó, detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre, que la sujetaba con fuerza y sonreía... Aunque hombre no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo lo que le sujetaba el brazo... trato de gritar, pero el terror y esa mirada que helaba los huesos la tenia paralizada.

Su carne estaba totalmente quemada, y dejaba expuestos los huesos en algunas partes... Pero sonreía malicioso, sujetándola con fuerza. Quiso correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía. El hombre aprovechó para sujetarla del otro brazo y girarla para tenerla de frente a él. Todo el cuerpo de la joven diosa temblaba presa de pánico, pánico que no le impidió sentir algo familiar en esa mirada ahora desencajada.

"Hola, Saori" Dijo una voz rasposa pero demasiado familiar. Saori no podía hacer ruido alguno aunque lo intentaba... solo podía mirar a aquel ser... entre su piel quemada había algo de ropa... roja, era...

"¿Se-Seiya?" Musito débilmente, sorprendidísima.

"Vaya Saori, me da gusto ver que no me olvidas..." Tras decir esto, lo que quedaba del guerrero abrazó a la chica con fuerza. Saori gritó con desesperación tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil, el caballero no la dejaba moverse.

"Se-seiya suéltame, me lastimas... por favor" dijo en un susurro demasiado asustada para hacer nada más.

"Vamos Saori, no seas así conmigo, he venido desde muy lejos por ti," una sonrisa triunfante y deformada apareció en su rostro al tiempo que apretaba aún más a la chica contra si.

"Seiya por favor..." Saori abrió los ojos como si fueran a salírsele al comprender las palabras del caballero. "¿dijiste llevarme¡No por favor¡Suéltame!" Gritó desesperada la diosa, mientras sentía las escalofriantes manos del caballero hundiéndose en sus brazos.

"Vaya¿ahora me pides las cosas por favor? jejej no va contigo nena..." Dijo Seiya irónico. "Claro que te llevaré¿acaso creíste que esto era una visita social? Pero no tengo ninguna prisa... podemos jugar un ratito antes..." La mirada del caballero logró que Saori se estremeciera por completo.

"¡Noooooo!" Saori forcejeó con fuerza, pero Seiya no la dejaba moverse ni un centímetro.

Seiya rió a carcajadas ante los esfuerzos inútiles de Saori por liberarse. "Vamos, no será tan malo..."

"¡Por favor, suéltame!" Saori estaba cada vez mas asustada.

"Si apenas comenzamos..." Seiya la abrazó fuertemente con una sola mano para tener la otra libre, pasó sus dedos descarnados por su rostro y luego se dirigió malicioso hacia los tirantes de su ropa.

"¡No te atrevas!" Se movió y pataleó la diosa, pero todo era en vano.

"¿porque no¿me vas a decir que eres una diosa virgen?" Las carcajadas de Seiya retumbaron en los oídos de la chica. Saori se sonrojo de ira, pero el miedo aun era patente.

"¡Tu no eres el verdadero Seiya!" Gritó horrorizada.

"¿Ah no¡Que interesante¿entonces quien soy?" El deforme caballero deslizó un tirante sobre el hombro tembloroso de la joven.

"Tu no eras así... suéltame por favor" Dijo Saori intentando controlar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta por la desesperación y el miedo.

"No era, pero amor, estoy muerto, muchas cosas han cambiado" La miró lujurioso el caballero mientras Saori seguía temblando horrorizada.

"No sigas... ¡detente!" Suplicó Saori

"¿Porque habría de detenerme dulce Saori?" La miró divertido Seiya.

Saori no puede reprimir más las lagrimas y llora asustada "Lo siento Seiya..."

"Yo no." Replicó el caballero "Ya no quería estar mas en esas estúpidas guerras... pero no me iré solo..."

"¿Que?" Exclamó Saori abriendo aun más sus ojos llorosos.

"Vamos linda¿no quieres estar conmigo en el Hades?" Dijo Seiya presionándola contra sí. "se que me amas, aunque lo niegues..."

"Seiya... no, yo amo a alguien mas y lo sabes" Dijo ella tratando de sobreponerse a su miedo y forcejeando.

"¡JAJA¡Tu no lo amas¡A mi no me engañas!" Con furia, Seiya le arrancó el tirante.

Saori lloraba copiosamente ante la agresividad de su captor, quien le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano para callarla. Saori sintió mucho dolor pero se contuvo de emitir gemido alguno para no enfadar más aún a Seiya.

"Por favor no sigas..." Dijo suavemente, al tiempo que llamaba a su cosmos, "Sabes que te quise mucho..."

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Seiya enfadado "¡ya no me enredes con tus palabras¡Nunca me quisiste!" El rostro de enfado de Seiya cambió entonces por uno malicioso, "pero ahora será diferente"

"Claro que te quise... fuiste como el hermano que jamás tuve..." Dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

Pero Seiya se enfureció ante las palabras de Saori "¡¿hermano?!"

"Eras mi caballero predilecto..." Dijo ella tratando de distraerlo

"¿y de que me sirvió?" Contestó él ofendido "Al final escogiste al doble cara para estar contigo" El caballero le arrancó el otro tirante con furia.

"En el corazón no se manda..." Dijo ella casi a punto de desmayarse.

"claro..." Dijo Seiya mientras lamía goloso uno de los hombros desnudos. Saori se esforzaba por salir de ahí pero nadie respondía a su cosmos desesperado.

"¡Por favor Seiya escúchame!" Intentó de nuevo la joven que sentía que no podría soportar más.

"Ya deja de luchar, vendrás conmigo de cualquier forma, ya no hay nadie que te proteja" Dijo Seiya enfadado.

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó la chica aterrada.

"Todos están muertos Saori¡míralos!" Ante Saori se abre una gran puerta. Todos los caballeros yacían en el suelo, muertos. Saori se siente desmayar.

"¿Ves? no tienes opción" Dijo Seiya malicioso.

"¿Pero porque?" Lloró de nuevo Saori, pensando que se volvería loca, "¿Que paso?"

"¡Los mataste Saori¡A todos¡Igual que hiciste conmigo!"

"Esto no debe de estar pasando... ¡Yo no te mate!" Saori lloraba lastimeramente.

"¿Segura que no?" Seiya se complacía torturándola.

"Yo solo intentaba tener una vida junto a la persona que amo..." Saori ya no puede hablar bien de tantas lágrimas que la invaden.

"¡Y no te importó nada mas! nos mataste con tu indiferencia!" Le gritó Seiya con tanta fuerza que Saori sintió estallar su cabeza.

"Tal vez si fui egoísta... pero jamás fue mi intención lastimarlos" Trató de justificarse la chica entre lágrimas.

"Ya no importa, ya no hay nadie a quien lastimar..." Dijo Seiya indiferente.

"Yo intente salvarte, pero rechazaste mi cosmos Seiya.. ¿Porque?" Saori sufre al contemplar aquel panorama.

Pero Seiya no contesta, "ahora... déjame probar tus dulces besos Saori..." Ella gira la cabeza con asco al tiempo que llama a Saga desesperadamente.

Seiya sujeta su cabeza por el mentón, y la obliga a encararlo "¿A quien llamas Saori¿Llamas a tu amante?"

Saori desvía la mirada, no puede soportar verlo así, "Yo... si, lo llamo..." Dijo Saori sorprendida de ver que Seiya conoce sus pensamientos.

"Lástima que no pueda venir..."

"Pero ¿porque?" pregunta Saori con miedo, sintiendo que le falta el aire.

Seiya hace que Saori gire su cabeza a la derecha. Ahí en el suelo esta Saga en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

"¡SAGAAAAA!" Saori trata de zafarse para correr a su lado, pero Seiya la sujeta con más fuerza.

"Esta muerto Saori... mira" Seiya patea a Saga con saña, Saga no se mueve. Saori esta al borde del colapso, sólo la ira que va creciendo dentro de ella al ver muerto a su amado la mantiene consciente.

"Maldito..." Susurra ella, pero Seiya sólo se ríe a carcajadas.

"¡Suéltame! Necesito ir con el..." Saori llora aun mas desconsolada.

"Déjalo, tienes que venir conmigo..." Contesta Seiya y la arrastra lejos de Saga.

"¡Nooo!"

* * *

N/A uf! las cosas solo se ponen peor¿qué pasará ahora? esten pendientes al próximo ep :P 


	8. Capítulo 8

8.

"¡NOOOO!"

Saori despertó gritando, empapada en sudor de tan terrible sueño. Estaba segura en su cama. Saga corrió hasta su lado y la abrazó protector "Tranquila... tranquila"

"Si mi amor..." Respondió el tratando de calmarla.

"Pegaso... el te había..." Las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar. Saga la estrechó aun mas.

"Fue una pesadilla... solo eso"

"Todos estaban muertos... yo los había matado a todos..." Saori se abrazó a Saga con fuerza.

"Tu no matarías a nadie princesa mía, deja de temblar ya paso todo" Saga miraba preocupado a la joven que no dejaba de llorar y temblar entre sus brazos.

"Es que Seiya quería... ¡abrázame Saga!"

"Amor, Pegaso ha muerto..."

"quería llevarme con él..."

Saga la acomodó entre sus brazos. "Solo fue un mal sueño"

"No me dejes sola Saga..." Saori comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco.

"Nunca..." La consoló el Caballero. Saori lloraba suavemente sobre el hombro de Saga. "Ya paso... ya paso"

"Acuéstate a mi lado Saga, por favor! tengo miedo!" Suplicó la chica

"Claro, estaré a tu lado hasta que vuelvas a dormir" Saga la abrazó protector

"¡no¡Quédate hasta que amanezca¡Te lo ruego!" Saori no quería estar sola un solo segundo

"Pero... debo de vigilar"

Saori sólo se siente confiada en los brazos de Saga, y niega con la cabeza, sin permitirle alejarse.

"¿Y si quieren entrar?" Cuestionó el caballero.

"No creo que nadie lo haga... no esta noche..." Dijo ella tratando de convencerle

"¿Segura?"

"Al menos lo harán por respetar el luto a Seiya..." Saori vuelve a llorar al pronunciar este nombre.

"Tienes razón amor." Saga le acarició el largo cabello morado

"¿te quedarás a mi lado?" Pidió ella, en voz suave, sintiéndose muy cansada ya de llorar

"Descansa ahora... claro que me quedare contigo, duerme bien princesa mía..." Dijo Saga sonriéndole dulcemente

"Gracias Saga..." Los ojos de la joven se entrecerraban por el cansancio que la invadía ahora que se sentía segura en los brazos de su amante.

Saga le dio un beso en la frente, al que ella reaccionó sonriendo desganada y volvió a acostarse, sin soltar la mano de Saga. El cansancio venció a la joven y en unos minutos quedó profundamente dormida.

�

Cuando Saga se aseguró que no despertaría más se separó de su lado. Tomó la Nike y salió hacia la fuente de Atenea.

El Caballero se aseguró que nadie lo siguiera y una vez ahí, se sentó a esperar. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que una sombra se acercara veloz y sigilosamente.

"Dime Fénix ¿que hiciste el día de hoy?" Dijo tranquilamente Saga

"Lo que me ordenó maestro" Contestó sumiso el caballero del Fénix

"¿Y cuáles fueron las reacciones de tus amigos?"

"Desconfían de usted"

"¿A que grado?" inquirió Saga

"No creo que intenten nada en su contra."

"¿y de Atenea?"

"Todos están desilusionados de ella, pero sigue siendo su diosa..." Dijo Ikki, con voz ausente

"Eso me tranquiliza un poco..." Dijo Saga aliviado

"Pero los caballeros dorados actúan sospechosos"

"...hum ¿los dorados?"

"Estoy seguro que están planeando algo"

"Define comportamiento sospechoso" Saga cuestionaba con calma al Caballero

"No nos han permitido acercarnos a las 12 casas... y hablan entre ellos, bloqueando nuestros cosmos."

"De seguro que por eso me previno Kanon... me pregunto si deberé llamar a mi armadura..."

"No creo que intenten nada esta noche, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no permitirán que ninguno de los dos abandone de nuevo el santuario" Ikki hablaba mirando a través de Saga a algún punto en el horizonte.

"Eso me lo supuse... muy bien Fénix, regresa o los demás notaran tu ausencia" Dijo Saga poniéndose en pie, "ah, y Sigue vigilando..."

"Si maestro, así lo haré" tras decir esto Ikki desapareció entre las sombras.

Saga desapareció también. Sin ser notado volvió a la alcoba de Saori y con mucha sutileza se acomodó de nuevo en el lecho y abrazó a Saori, quien se acomodó entre los brazos de Saga sin despertar. Saga trató de conciliar el sueño ya mas tranquilo, el siguiente día sería uno difícil... como se estaba volviendo costumbre.

�

* * *

�

A la mañana siguiente Saori despertó en los brazos de Saga aun cansada. El seguía dormido plácidamente, seguramente estaría agotado por todo cuanto pasó el día anterior. La joven se incorporó en la cama y lo miró con ternura. Saga murmuro molesto por el movimiento, pero no despertó.

Saori pensaba en tener el desayuno preparado para cuando despertara Saga; pero en cuanto salió del lecho, se dio cuenta que había alguien esperándola. Trató de gritar, pero una luz la envolvió, dejándola inconsciente.

Saga se despertó sobresaltado por la energía y tomó la Nike. "¿Saori?" Preguntó quedamente el Caballero. El que había sujetado a Saori desapareció en un instante, sin dejar rastro

"¿Saori?" Volvió a preguntar ahora con voz fuerte, pero alguien esperaba frente al lecho.

"Saori no está, Saga..." Contestó la figura que lo esperaba a los pies de la lujosa cama.

Saga se incorporo con la Nike, agresivamente amenazó a la figura, "Muy bien cretino, tienes 2 segundos..."

Pero en ese instante, dos cosmos se hicieron presentes, uno a cada lado del caballero, sujetando sus brazos mientras que un tercero le arrebataba la nike. Saga expandió su cosmos, inmediatamente. "¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!"

Saga logró liberarse de quienes lo sujetaban cayendo al suelo, pero no pudo recuperar la nike.

"No pelees Saga, será más fácil si te rindes"

Pero Saga no escuchó, se abalanzo sobre ellos decidido "Prefiero morir que rendirme... ya lo sabes" Pero eran demasiados los que le hacían frente, con muchos esfuerzos lograron sujetarle de nuevo. Saga comenzó a dejar que el cabello le cambiase de color.

"¡No podemos dejar que lastimes a Saori!"

"¡Morirán Idiotas!" Rugió furioso Saga, llamó a su armadura quien para la sorpresa de muchos le obedeció mas que a su nuevo propietario por intercesión de Saori.

Los demás caballeros dorados hacen presencia en la habitación, Saga se ve rodeado por 11 de ellos, pero no ve a Kanon

"Así que los poderosos santos dorados ahora hacen emboscadas traicioneras" Dijo mientras consideraba su situación.

Aldabearán¡No tienes oportunidad!

Shura¡No nos diste opción!

Saga¿Y luego se quejan de mi¿Que clase de honor de pelea? Se dicen santos dorados en ventaja de 11 contra 1!

Dohko: No queremos pelear, pero debemos apresarte

Saga: Ya sabes mi respuesta viejo¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Saga desaparece en el portal, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Mu: se ha ido!

Máscara de Muerte trata de entrar en el portal que esta apunto de cerrarse, pero Dohko lo detiene.

Dohko: Déjenlo... no irá muy lejos.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, en ese instante Saga aparece justo tras Dohko y lo sujeta por el cuello.

Saga: No se acerquen o le rompo el cuello

Todos: SAGA!

Dohko: Hm... Saga...

Saga apretó el cuello del santo de Libra, logrando que todos los que se disponían a atacarle retrocedieran.

Mu¡No lo hagas Saga!

Saga¿Y porque no Aries?

Mu¡Aun estas a tiempo de salvarte! si lo haces no nos dejarás más opción que matarte

Saga tiene los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre, su respuesta no se hace esperar - La Nike o su compañero... -

Camus: No podemos darte la Nike!

Milo: Suelta al anciano maestro!

Saga comienza a estrangular a Dohko - ¡LA NIKE! - brama con fuerza

Mu¡Esta bien Saga¡detente!

En ese instante, Kanon apareció, Saga detiene un poco su venganza

Saga: Kanon¿vienes con tus amigos a su fiesta? - dijo con tono sarcástico

Kanon: Saga! huye de aquí! - Respondió Kanon con preocupación en su rostro - Yo los detendré por ti!

Saga¿Huir? - el caballero arquea una ceja

Aldabearán¡¿Estas loco Kanon!

Kanon: Hazlo! o te mataran!

Saga¡No¡La Nike!

MM¡Eres un traidor Kanon! - dijo con furia el caballero de Cáncer, y se dirigió a atacarlo; pero Saga apretó a Libra haciéndolo detenerse

Saga: Kanon ve por la Nike!

Afrodita¡La nike pertenece a Saori!

Saga: Y Saori me pertenece¿Cual es la diferencia?

El coraje se hace evidente en el rostro de todos los caballeros presentes mientras Saga ríe burlón

Kanon: Esta bien, pero suelta a Dohko primero

Saga¡No! La Nike primero el viejo después

Kanon¡Hermano¡detente!

Saga¡LA NIKE!

MM¡Mátenlo de una vez!

Kanon¡No¡iré por la nike!

Mu¡Kanon!

Saga: La primera frase razonable de toda la mañana...

Aldabearán¡Kanon!

Saga sonrió desencajadamente ante su inminente victoria

Saga¿donde esta Saori? - preguntó mientras Kanon corría a traer la nike.

Shaka: A salvo

Saga: Por supuesto... debí de haberlo supuesto... - Saga mira irónico a Shaka, quien permanece inmutable, su rosario entre las manos.

Mu¡Saga, por favor, suelta a Dohko!

Saga: Cuando tenga la Nike en mi poder. Es mi derecho, ella me la dio

Aioros¿Para qué quieres la nike?

Saga¿Todavía preguntas?

Shura¡Esta loco!

Saga: Teniendo a la victoria a mi lado ¡nadie me podrá detener!

Aioros¿no te basta tener a tu lado a la diosa?

Saga¿De que me sirve si esperan como viles bandidos en la madrugada para emboscarme?

Aioria¡Entiende que teníamos que protegerla!

Saga: Ella no esta conmigo ahora... ¿O si¿y porqué entonces me siguen rodeando?

Mu: Teníamos que cerciorarnos de que no la lastimarías

Saga: Por supuesto... pero yo soy el loco doble cara... no los dignos Santos de Atenea como ustedes se aprecian de ser, aunque a estas alturas ¿me pregunto quien será el loco?

Dohko: Eso solo lo crees tu Saga... Demuéstranos que estamos equivocados

Saga: Basta de platicas insulsas... ¡KANON! Regrésame lo que es mío ¡LA NIKE!

Kanon regresó corriendo con la nike, pero antes de dársela a su hermano, trató de convencerle, - Por favor hermano! recapacita! -

Saga tomó la Nike y aventó al viejo Libra. Todos los santos dorados se ponen en guardia

Saga: Ahora creo que ya estamos en situaciones un poco mas parejas... Pero... mi dama me espera "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"

Saga desapareció de nuevo sin dejar rastro. Los caballeros tratan de ir tras él, pero Kanon se interpone en su camino

Kanon: Déjenlo ir

MM: Estas loco¡se lleva la Nike!

Aioros¿Que haces Kanon?

Kanon: Es mi hermano! y sé que no lastimará a nadie si lo dejan en paz

Milo: Antares!

Aioria detiene a Milo que estaba a punto de atacar, Kanon esperó firme el ataque.

Camus: Me cuesta trabajo creer semejante cosa...

Shaka¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Kanon: Créanme! lo puedo sentir!

MM: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Mu: Tal vez tenga razón, sus ataques en ningún momento tuvieron intención de dañarnos

Afrodita: Yo apoyo a Kanon, dejemos que se vayan y hagan su vida

Kanon¡Sé que estoy en lo correcto, créanme!

Shura¿Y qué pasará si te equivocas! - Se pone en su posición ofensiva-defensiva -

Aioros: Ahora si la matará

Kanon¡no lo hará! estoy seguro... si lo hace yo responderé por él...

Dohko: Puede ser que Kanon lo conozca mas que nosotros, pero...

Aldabearán: Si, ya que este muerta de nada nos servirá que respondas por él.

MM: Yo digo que hay que matara ambos gemelos!

Aldabearán: Nunca creí que lo diría... pero MM tiene razón, son doble caras... par de traidores---

Mu: no ganamos nada alterándonos... Kanon, debemos ir con Atenea...

�

* * *

�

Mientras tanto, Saga expandía su cosmos y con ayuda de la Nike comenzó a buscar a Atenea. Esta se encontraba en Star Hill, custodiada por los santos de bronce Saga sonrió, esa energía no era fácil de ocultar en ninguna parte del planeta. Sin dudarlo volvió a teletransportarse.

�

**En el salón del maestro.**

**�**

Milo: Kanon hasta a un lado!

Kanon: No puedo Milo!

Milo: Ahora si usare Antares contra ti

Kanon: Hazlo, pero recuerda que he visto tus técnicas

Aioria: Pero no has visto las mías Kanon... - Detiene a Milo -

Kanon se coloca en posición defensiva, listo para enfrentarlos.

�

**En Star Hill.**

Ikki mira a Saori que sigue inconsciente, vigilando al mismo tiempo a sus demás compañeros que permanecen en silencio. Saga apareció frente a ellos en ese instante

"¿Que le han hecho?" Rugió Saga al verla

"Esta bien, solo desmayada" Le respondió Ikki

"¿Que haces aquí Saga!" Dijo Hyoga sorprendido de ver ahí al caballero tan repentinamente.

Saga comenzó a caminar hacia Saori "¿Qué crees que hago idiota?

"¡No te le acerques!" Gritó Shiryu, tratando de correr hasta Saga pero Ikki se interpone

Hyoga gruñe enfadado mientras Saga sostiene firme la Nike y sigue acercándose "Muy bien Fénix..."

"¡Hermano¿Qué haces?" cuestionó Shun confundido

"¡No dejaré que la lastimes!" Hyoga trata de detener a Saga

"Mas la han lastimado ustedes este día... ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!"

"¡Saga!" Shun ve preocupado como Saga lanza su ataque sin piedad contra Hyoga, que sale disparado hasta chocar con la pared.

Saga sonríe, con la Nike la victoria esta asegurada, sin importar que se enfrente a los caballeros que fueron capaces de vencer a Hades.

"¿Como te atreves¡La Cólera del dragón!" Atacó Shiryu, dejando atrás a Ikki con un codazo.

"Fénix..." Dice Saga con calma, caminando despreocupadamente hacia la diosa, "sabes que hacer"

Ikki bloquea el ataque de Shiryu y con sus alas ardientes lo dispara contra un pilar, aprovechando la sorpresa del Dragón.

Mientras tanto, Saga ha alcanzado a Saori y se inclina hasta ella, con su cosmos trata de reanimarla. Shun lanza su cadena contra Saga tratando de arrebatarle la nike, pero alguien detiene a la cadena.

"No te entrometas Shun..." El tono frío de Ikki sorprende a Shun.

"Pero... hermano" Shun no sabe que hacer. Hyoga se levanta del piso en ese momento. "¡Ikki¿¡que haces!

Saga levantó a Saori con un brazo, mientras sostiene firme a la Nike.

�

�

En la sala del maestro, los caballeros siguen enfrentándose a Kanon, que a pesar de sus embates se mantiene firme sin dejarlos salir.

Mu: Ya esta en Star Hill!

Aioria: Plasma Relámpago!

El ataque de Aioria derriba a Kanon, pero éste se incorpora de nuevo, aunque se nota que comienza a desgastarse.

MM¡Ya no interfieras¡Ondas infernales!

Kanon: Triángulo Dorado!

Los ataques chocan en el medio causando una gran explosión.

�

**En Star Hill**

"¡Hermano!" Shun trató de detener a Ikki, pero este lo empujó,�

"¡Vete de aquí Shun!"

"Pero... Ikki"

"¡Hazlo!"

Mientras ambos discuten, Hyoga se aproxima de nuevo a Saga, y sin darle tiempo a defenderse, lo ataca "¡Polvo de diamantes!"

Saga no le pone interés ya que Saori esta despertando y solo extiende su cosmos protectoramente. El ataque de Hyoga se desvía hacía el cielo.

Saori despertó confundida, "Saga? donde..."

"¿Estas bien?" Se apresuró a preguntar el Caballero al verla reaccionar.

"S... si, creo que si... ¿qué paso?" Saori mira a su alrededor, identificando a sus caballeros

"Estamos en Star Hill, mi princesa... tuvimos una emboscada matutina, pero ya paso todo" Saga le sonríe tranquilizante.

"¡Saga! déjala en paz!" Gritó Shiryu, que comenzaba a incorporarse al otro lado de la habitación. Pero para Saga no hay nadie ahí además de Saori.

"¿Estas bien Saga¿te lastimaron?" Saori tampoco escucha a sus guardianes, concentrada en Saga, que parece haber sido atacado

"No mucho, gracias a Kanon, que no debe estar pasándolo muy bien..." Recordó Saga preocupado.

Los Santos de bronce observan la actitud de Saga hacia Saori y dudan en seguir atacándolo, no sólo porque podrían lastimar a Saori, si no porque el cosmo de Saga no es agresivo en absoluto hacia la diosa. En realidad pareciera que se preocupa por ella. Sin embargo Hyoga no puede dejar de preocuparse por la mirada en el rostro de Ikki...

"¡Debemos ayudarle!" Dice Saori preocupada por Kanon.

"¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?" Pregunta Saga a la dama.

"Si puedo amor, ve a ayudarle, estaré bien" Saori lo anima a ir a auxiliar a su hermano

"No quiero dejarte aquí sola... ven conmigo" Le pide él, sabiendo que tal vez tenga que salir del Santuario en forma intempestiva.

"Esta bien amor" Responde la diosa, sonriéndole. Saga la toma de la mano, listo para abrir un portal

"¡Saori!" Exclamó Shun, aun impactado

"¡Pero Saori!" Hyoga se acercó un poco

"Saori no lo hagas!" Dijo finalmente Shiryu.

Ikki se mantuvo impasible. Shiryu no pudo dejar de notarlo y lo cuestionó "¿Que te pasa Ikki! porque actúas así!"

"No es de tu interés dragón" contestó ausente Ikki

Jabu llegó corriendo en ese instante, "Señorita Saori!" El verla de la mano de Saga lo llenó de furia.

Saori voltea a ver a los santos, "no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien, Saga no es como ustedes piensan..."

"Es peor..." Dijo Hyoga enfadado

"¡Lo haré trizas!" Dijo Jabú corriendo hacia ellos

"No! el es bueno ¿no lo ven?" Lo detuvo Saori

"¡Saga enfréntate conmigo!" Gritó Dragón, arrojado

"¿Y por eso parece el mismo Saga que derrotamos hace tiempo?" Preguntó Hyoga mordaz

"¡Caballeros¡ no es el momento ¡debemos ayudar a Kanon!" Dijo Saori preocupada por el que se estaba arriesgando por ellos

"Otro traidor... como su hermano" Dijo Shiryu totalmente enojado

"Fénix, ve a ayudar a mi hermano..." Dijo Saga, viendo que aquello sería tardado

"Como desee maestro" Ikki desapareció en un instante.

En ese momento Hyoga lo comprendió todo. "¡Ya se donde he visto esa mirada! Mi maestro Crystal... ¡utilizaste en él el Satán imperial!"

"Justamente Cygnus, pensé que lo habían notado antes. Es el precio de la guerra caballeros... el me ataco, yo me defendí" Dijo Saga indiferente.

"¡Argh! pagarás por eso¡Polvo de diamantes!" Gritó Hyoga dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero Saga lanzó su propio ken desviando el del adversario.

"¡No peleen! lastimarán a Saori!" Dijo Shun, preocupado

"Por fin alguien sensato..." Saga dijo irónico "No hay tiempo para esto..." Abriendo otro portal, se llevó a Saori casi arrastrando. Un instante después, ambos aparecen en la cámara del patriarca

"¡Kanon!" Gritó Saga, su hermano seguía enfrentando a los otros Santos, aunque era evidente que ya le era muy difícil mantenerse en pie. Ikki le ayudaba manteniendo bajo control a un buen número de ellos

"¡Hermano! sigues aquí!" Dijo Kanon al verlo, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera tomado a Saori y se hubiera alejado del Santuario, poniéndose a salvo.

"¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!" Saga atacó a MM que estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano por la espalda. MM salió disparado y quedó fuera de acción. Los otros santos dorados retrocedieron al ver a Saori al lado de Saga.

"No podría dejarte..." Saga sonrió, mientras Saori lo abrazaba

"hermano... gracias..." Dijo Kanon, emocionado.

"¡Saga, saca a Saori de aquí, podrían lastimarla!" Dijo el caballero de los ojos cerrados.

"Dejen de pelear y asunto terminado" Dijo molesto Saga.

"¡esta bien! deténganse todos!" Dijo Mu tranquilizando a los que seguían dispuestos a atacar.

Saga al verlos dejar de luchar, le dio la Nike a Saori y fue por su hermano

"Sabía que podía confiar en ti..." Dijo Kanon, sonriente.

"Ya te abandone a tu suerte una vez hermano... no confíes demasiado" Dijo Saga suavemente.

"No cambias Saga," Dijo Kanon sonriendo.

"Hay cosas que no deben cambiar" Saga le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse del todo.

Mientras tanto Saori trató de convencer a los caballeros de la inocencia de Saga. "Santos dorados ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de su error? Si Saga quisiera lastimarme podría haberlo hecho ya!"

"No lo hace porque aun le es útil Milady" Dijo Milo

"¿no se da cuenta que la está utilizando?" Dijo Aioria con rabia

"Si Saga fuera como ustedes dicen no habría vuelto por Kanon" Argulló Saori tratando de no desesperarse por aquella situación. Saga se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo lo mismo que Saori.

"Saga, creo que deberíamos irnos, para que tengan tiempo de pensarlo..." Dijo Saori, cansada de tantos ataques.

"Tienes razón, vayamos" Dijo Saga, deseoso de salir también de ahí.

"¡No pueden llevarse la Nike¡Debe estar en el Santuario!" Gritó MM enfadado

"Le corresponde a Atenea por derecho Cáncer así que no interfieras," Dijo Saga, luego mirando de reojo a Saori, le preguntó "¿Vía corta o rápida?"

"Rápida amor, si no te molesta." Luego, dirigiéndose a los demás Caballeros, dijo, "no hace falta que la nike esté aquí pues no hay ninguna amenaza sobre el Santuario. Aioros, retoma el puesto del patriarca..."

Tras estas breves palabras, Saga abrió la otra dimensión. "Fénix regresa a tu antigua forma de ser..." Dijo a Ikki que seguía bajo su control, luego mirando a su hermano, "Kanon ¿te quedas?"

"Alguien debe guardar el templo de Géminis... ¡suerte hermano!" Dijo sonriente

"¿pero que...!" Ikki dijo sacudiendo la cabeza confundido.

"Esta bien," Saga se desprendió de la armadura y tomó a Saori de la mano. La diosa también lo sujeta, lista para partir

"¡Esperen¿A dónde creen que van?" Dijo Ikki furioso.

Antes que nadie pueda hacer nada más, Saga cruza el portal con Saori y éste se cierra tras ellos. Los caballeros dorados se quedan atrás, con un pesado sentimiento de frustración sobre ellos, Ikki maldice por lo bajo.

�

* * *

�

Saga y Saori llegaron a Japón sin contratiempos.

"Al fin salimos de ahí..." Dijo Saori aliviada.

"Fue un día largo..." Dijo Saga, su rostro denotaba cansancio.

"Si amor... aunque me duele la reacción de los caballeros, creo que pudo haber sido peor" Dijo la chica, acariciando el cabello de Saga, reconfortándolo

"Pero ya paso todo" Dijo el sonriendo.

"Gracias por apoyarme amor" La diosa, la abraza con ternura.

"Te dije que jamas te dejaría sola"

"Y te lo agradeceré eternamente"

"No tienes nada que agradecer princesita..." Saga la acaricia con ternura "Estaba preocupado por ti"

"Yo me preocupé mucho más por ti amor, tenía tanto miedo de que te lastimaran..."

"No me hicieron gran cosa, descuida"

"Es un alivio saberlo... Debes estar cansado amor ¿vamos adentro a que descanses?"

"Me parece buena idea" Saga se dejó guiar por Saori hacia la mansión. Tal vez ahora podrían tener un poco de paz.

�

* * *

�

**Mientras tanto en el Santuario.**

**�**

"¿Que demonios paso!" Preguntaba Ikki en medio de una completa confusión.

MM que se levantaba del suelo aturdido le contestó "¡Ayudaste al par de traidores a salirse con la suya Fénix!"

"De que hablas, idiota... yo fui a Japón a ajustar cuentas" Dijo éste, tratando de recordar lo sucedido

Afrodita que jugueteaba con una rosa roja, dijo "Creo que alguien probó el Satán imperial de Saga y no se dio cuenta..."

Ikki lanzó una mirada de muerte a los presentes, especialmente a Afrodita que le ignoró.

Aioria estaba muerto de rabia, no podía creer que Saga se hubiera salido con la suya de nuevo. "¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer!"

"Ya no les queda nada mas por hacer caballeros, será mejor que se retiren" Dijo Kanon, limpiado algo de Sangre que salía de su boca.

"Claro que nos queda algo por hacer¡ajustar cuentas contigo!" Dijo MM aproximándose, en alguien tenía que desquitar su frustración.

"Calma MM no ganaremos nada peleando entre nosotros..." Dijo Mu poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Kanon se veía muy agotado y MM también estaba bastante lastimado, no había porqué arriesgar sus vidas por una disputa así.

Kanon se alejó por el pasillo, "Esta guerra no la podrán ganar caballeros... ella esta con el" Dijo recordándoles a todos lo inútil que sería oponerse a los designios de la diosa.

"Kanon tiene razón... solo podemos esperar que Saga no la lastime..." Dijo Dohko, todo seriedad.

"¡No puedo creer que nos demos por vencidos así!" Aioria dio un puñetazo a la pared dejando sobre ella una profunda marca. No sabía qué era lo que me molestaba más, si el hecho de que Saga hubiera adquirido semejante poder, o que Saori lo hubiera preferido sobre todos los demás, incluyendo a Seiya, su amigo.

"Tiene todos los ases de su lado, no podemos hacer nada más," Dijo Camus, dándole la razón a Kanon que ya había salido del salón. "perdimos 11 contra uno¿no lo viste? Saori lo apoya en todo" Trató de hacer entrar en razón a Aioria

"¡Saori esta loca!" Bufó MM enfadado.

"Creo que estamos exagerando, Saga ya habría actuado de quererlo..." Dijo Afrodita acomodándose el cabello, y bastante sereno, como si todo aquello no tuviera importancia.

"O pudo haberse ido con la Nike solamente, y no lo hizo..." Consideró el patriarca Aioros, quien estaba muy confundido ante la actitud de Saga.

"Algo trama, lo se..." Pero Aldabearán no veía posibilidad alguna de bondad en él.

"Pues yo no me quedaré aquí viendo como se lamentan..." Tras decir esto, el caballero de bronce desapareció sin dar tiempo a que los demás le dijeran algo.

Shaka meneó la cabeza desaprobador. "Siempre ha sido así, esperemos que no cometa una barbaridad..."�

* * *

�


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

Hermes supo que algo raro estaba pasando en el Santuario de su hermana cuando tuvo que conducir el alma de su mejor caballero hacia el Hades, además, extrañamente, esta vez no se había resistido, a diferencia de las múltiples veces anteriores en que lo había intentado. Así que tuvo que enterarse de lo que lo había hecho perder la tosu... la perseverancia al caballero. No era que le gustara enterarse lo que hacían todos los olímpicos... en realidad era su trabajo, esta bien, lo disfrutaba bastante, pero eso no tenía porqué admitirlo frente a los demás, Aquella vez lo que descubrió casi le causó un ataque de tos. "Creo que a Zeus no le gustara saber esto..." dijo mientras consideraba lo que su padre opinaría de ver que su hijita consentida se había fugado de su santuario con un humano...

Con su característica velocidad, Hermes llegó rápidamente a la morada de los dioses, pensando mientras sobrevolaba el Monte Olimpo cómo decirle a padre, sin que causara un diluvio

Mientras tanto en su salón en el Olimpo, Zeuz tomaba ambrosía con desenfado, aquel era un día tan monótono como pocos, ojalá que pasara algo interesante, o se quedaría dormido ahí mismo

Hermes seguía en la entrada, considerando cual seria la mejor manera de decirlo, miles de pensamientos se le agolpaban "Humm... Padre tu hija favorita... nononononono muy sarcástico... hummm"

Zeuz notó que Hermes rondaba su templo, algo se traía entre manos, aquel podría resultar no ser un día tan aburrido después de todo... "¡Hermes!" Llamó enérgico el padre de los dioses, "deja�

e dar vueltas en la puerta y entra de una buena vez!"

Hermes brincó sobresaltado al escuchar que le llamaban y presuroso entró en el templo "Hummm si padre!" ¿Que hago, que digo? pensaba a toda velocidad mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Que te trae por aquí Hermes? Y no me digas que nada porque es obvio que algo te da vueltas en la cabeza" Dijo Zeus suspicaz

"Padre... yo... bueno como sabrás recorro la Tierra todos los días e inevitablemente yo..."

Zeuz suspiró enfadado "¡Vamos! termina de decirlo de una buena vez!"

"Ateneapiensacasraseconunmortalpadre" Dijo de corrido y lo más rápido que pudo, con la esperanza de que el dios frente a él no le entendiera

Zeuz escupió el trago de ambrosía que tenía en ese instante en la boca bañando al alado dios. "¿QUE DIJISTE¿Es una broma verda!"

Hermes se limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de hablar "Me temo que no padre mío, y no es cualquier mortal"

Los ojos de Zeuz relampagueaban de furia "¿Como que no cualquiera! Habla!"

"¿Recuerdas al mortal que casi mata a Atenea¿El cuerpo que Ares poseyó?" Hermes se escondió tras un pilar por si acaso

Una vena en la frente de Zeuz saltó denotando el estado de ánimo del Dios "¿El cuerpo de Ares¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BURLA ES ESTA! Y de cuando acá Atenea piensa en casarse! NO LO ACEPTO! HERMES! Dile a Atenea que se olvide de semejante boda!"

"¿Crees que sea correcto padre? Digo es su decisión ¿no?" Dijo Hermes asomando la cabeza de atrás del pilar para ocultarse de nuevo

"¡Atenea es una diosa virgen y no se puede casar¡Estos Jóvenes olvidan las tradiciones tan fácilmente¿Quién se cree ese tipo para meterle ideas a mi bebé?" Aulló Zeuz totalmente furioso

"Creo... que eso de Diosa Virgen no es muuuy apropiado por lo que oí en el Santuario" Dijo Hermes y se tapó la boca con las manos, ya había hablado de más...

Zeuz se puso de pié y caminó hasta donde se escondía el mensajero, sujetándolo por los brazos lo levantó del suelo "Explícate¡AHORA!"

"Nada padre son solo rumores ¡Ouch¡me lastimas!" Se quejó el dios alado

"Averigua qué tan ciertos son esos rumores y regresa inmediatamente!" Lo amenazó Zeuz antes de soltarlo, "Y si me entero que alguien se ha atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a MI bebé..." El cielo sobre el Olimpo se llenó de rayos.

"si padre" Hermes respiró profundo para recobrar el aliento�

"¡Espera!" Lo detuvo Zeuz antes que tuviera oportunidad de desaparecer. "Trae a Atenea aquí cuando regreses..."

Hermes estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la mirada de Zeuz le hizo cambiar de opinión, en su lugar asintió con una reverencia y salió rápidamente.

Cuando se quedó a solas Zeuz se sentó nuevamente en su trono, maldiciéndose por haber pedido que algo "interesante" pasara ese día.

Hermes salió del Olimpo a toda velocidad y dispuesto a cumplir el encargo de Zeuz, se disfrazó como mortal para entrar y enterarse de todo en el Santuario. Tomando la vestidura de un aprendiz se adentró en el refugio de su hermana

En el Santuario se respiraba un clima de tristeza por la todavía reciente muerte del Caballero Pegaso, apenas unos días atrás. Aunque las actividades parecían haber regresado a la normalidad, había gente entrenando y otros guardias vigilando el perímetro.

"Hasta ahora todo va bien..." Se dijo el dios siguiendo a un aprendiz elfo y pelirrojo. El chico se encaminaba con paso presuroso hacia el templo de Aries, pero al darse cuenta que lo seguían se detuvo.

"A ti nunca te ha visto..." Kiki se giró para encarar al dios "¿Eres un nuevo aprendiz?"

"Ehhhh si! si, soy nuevo y quisiera saber si tu me puedes decir que es lo que tengo que hacer por aquí... ando algo perdido sabes?" Fingió el dios

"Vaya que peculiar... yo soy Kiki... de Appendix ¿y tu?"

"Pues ahora solo un aprendiz, pero me dijeron que podría entrenar por la armadura de Pegaso..." Dijo Hermes tratando de averiguar algo por el camino más rápido.

"¡QUE! Esa armadura no esta disponible, el luto es muy reciente... le preguntare al maestro Mu" Dijo Kiki alarmado

"¡Espera¿luto¿como que luto¿quien murió?" Preguntó fingiéndose preocupado Hermes, aunque sabía perfectamente del suicidio del caballero�

"¿No lo sabes? El antiguo caballero de Pegaso falleció hace unos días" Contestó Kiki apesadumbrado

"¡No! no lo sabía, yo soy nuevo aquí y... ¿pero porqué murió¿No ha habido ninguna guerra, o si?" Vamos, dime algo que no sepa, pensaba Hermes.

"ehhh... no precisamente... vamos con el maestro Mu" Dijo Kiki tratando de zafarse del tema

"Esta bien, tu eres el que sabes..." Dijo Hermes resignado, aquello no sería tan facil

"si, no creo que sea prudente hablar de eso ahora... no me has dicho como te llamas" Aquel chico parecía algo sospechoso...

"¿Mi nombre? si claro... Her...odoto..." Ugh, vaya momento para perder la imaginación...

"¿Herodoto¿Como el historiador? Vaya nombre... sin ofender claro!" Dijo Kiki tratando de evitar una sonrisa

"Eh.. si, bueno, siendo huérfano no supe que nombre me pusieron mis padres y en el internado ese fue el nombre que me pusieron..." Herodoto, vaya idea brillante...

"¿También estuviste en un internado¿El de la fundación?" Preguntó Kiki olvidándose del nombre

"¡Si! si, de ahí es que me enviaron aquí... ¿tu lo conoces?" A ver si ahora le tomaba simpatía y le decía algo de una buena vez

"¿Y te ha gustado Tokio¿A que es genial no?" Preguntó Kiki emocionado

"¡Si es precioso¿Alguna ves visitaste la mansión Kido¡Era muy linda, claro que yo solo lo vi por fuera..." y el chico seguía sin soltar nada...�

"¿visitarla, bromeas? Yo iba a ver a Saori casi todos los días, conozco la mansión aun mejor que el santuario"

"¿Y conoces a Saori? Parece una chica muy dulce!" Tal vez le dijera algo ahora...

"Si es dulce... solo que.. hum olvídalo"

"¿que cosa? vamos! dímelo por favor! es que me siento muy perdido en este sitio y nadie me quiere decir nada..." Hermes se estaba desesperando con este niño

"es que Saori no esta" Dijo secamente Kiki

"¿no? y donde esta¿no debería estar aquí? Perdona si hago muchas preguntas, solo quiero poder integrarme a los demás..." dijo Hermes para disimular un poco tanto interés

"No si esta bien... Saori creo que regreso a Japón" Kiki miró ausente el Templo de Géminis

"Ah ya veo... pero... ¿no es peligroso que ella este sola allá?"

"No esta sola precisamente..."

"¿no¿alguien la cuida?"

"El antiguo Caballero de Géminis... si es que puede decirse así"

"¿como? renunció a ser caballero? pensé que eso no se podía!"

"digamos que tomo una licencia..." Kiki frunció el entrecejo, aquello ya no le estaba gustando nada

"Vaya, parece que hay muchas cosas que aun no se... ¿acaso te caía mal? lo digo por tu cara..."

"Humm... pues no es un mal tipo después de todo" Kiki comenzó a caminar hacia el templo "¿Vienes?"

"Claro, claro... ¿y tu crees que regrese Saori pronto? me gustaría conocerla!"

"Humm eso si no lo se Her... puedo decirte Her verdad?"

"Te lo agradecería!" Cualquier cosa sería mejor que Herodoto...

"Bien Her¿y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Apenas llegué anoche... pero, dime, porqué murió el caballero¿acaso fue por el entrenamiento? es que me han dicho que es muy pesado y..."

"Es pesado, pero creo que aun nadie ha muerto por eso" Kiki sonrió fingido para cambiar el tema

Este tal Kiki es duro de pelar y Hermes comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas "Ah vaya, me alegro... y tu maestro es un caballero dorado también?"

"Oh si, es el Santo de Aries" Dijo Kiki orgulloso

"¡ah! que bien¿y todos los santos dorados son muy cercanos?" A ver si por aquí sacaba algo...

"Casi todos, aunque algunos como MM, Afrodita o... hummm no se llevan muy bien entre si"

"¿O quien mas? pregunto para no equivocarme frente a tu maestro! lo que menos quisiera es meter la pata llegando"

"No te preocupes Saga ni Kanon rondan mucho por aquí"

"¿Saga y Kanon¿ellos que armaduras usan?" Si esto no lo llevaba a ningún lado terminaría ahorcando al elfo...

"Géminis"

"¡Ah¿y hay dos santos de Géminis?"

"Pues yo ya no se... a veces Kanon a veces Saga..."

"Pero Saga no es el que esta con Saori en Japón?"

"Por eso te digo es confuso... errr mira ya casi llegamos" Kiki estaba desesperado por llegar con su maestro, aquel chico preguntaba demasiadas cosas.

"Ya veo... Oye, solo una cosa mas..." Había que probar un enfoque más directo, "¿es cierto que Saori se casará?"

Kiki abrió sus ojos cual pelotas "No se de que hablas amigo, debo irme" el aprendiz desapareció para aparecer de nuevo dentro del templo gritando "¡Maestro Mu, Maestro Mu!"

Hermes se puso algo nervioso, un caballero dorad seguramente lo descubriría

"Maestro Mu, me encontré un nuevo aspirante a la armadura de Pegaso... uno que jamas había visto y..." Comenzó Kiki apuntando hacia Hermes, pero Hermes desapareció aprovechando su velocidad decidido a tratar con alguien mas.

Jabu se encontraba golpeando viejas columnas "¡Seiya eres un idiota! Un idiota... como pudiste..."

Hermes lo vio y se acercó curioso, tal ves este caballero le dijera algo... "Disculpa... ehh..."

"Largo quien quiera que seas" Dijo Jabú al tiempo que derribaba un pedazo de columna

"¡Eh! tranquilo, solo quería ver si tu podías ayudarme..."

"¿A que?" Se detiene molesto el caballero y mira al dios

Con su mirada mas inocente Hermes le contestó "Es que soy nuevo aquí y buscaba quien me podría decir con quien tengo que reportarme para comenzar mi entrenamiento..."

"¿Entrenamiento¿Quien es tu maestro y porque armadura vas?"�

"Solo me dijeron que entrenaría por la de Pegaso, pero no sé quien sea mi maestro, tu me puedes decir?" A ver si esta vez funcionaba...

"¿QUE! Eso no es cierto pequeña rata¡Seiya jamas me dijo que ya tenia aprendices!" Jabú lo tomó por las solapas "Eres un espía de Saga ¿Verdad? Habla!"

"¿Seiya¿Saga¡no sé de qué hablas! Yo llegué aquí ayer por la noche y no sé nada!" Fingió el dios�

"Confiesa" Jabú lo acorraló en una pared

"¡Oye! no sé que quieras que confiese! si me lo dices tal vez lo haga!" Hermes se fingía desvalido

Jabu lo soltó tras mirarlo fijamente unos instantes "Te mantendré vigilado..." tras decirle esto se alejó

"claro..." Dijo Hermes al verlo alejarse... Estos caballeros están todos histéricos... ¿y ahora qué?�

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, Afrodita venia por las escaleras tarareando una bella melodía

Hey, una linda nena.. ups caballero... pensó Hermes al verlo venir. Al menos éste se veía feliz, no perdía nada con preguntar...

"Eh... disculpe!"

"¿Si?" Preguntó sonriente Piscis

"Bueno, quería saber si usted me podría ayudar... soy nuevo aquí y quisiera saber quién me va a entrenar..." La cara de inocencia de Hermes era un poema

"¿Entrenamiento¿No serás tu mi sucesor para Piscis? Es que la que se supone que seria mi alumna es un fracaso..." Dijo Afro mirando al cielo "contigo podemos hacer muchas mejoras aun..." dijo después, mirando al chico de arriba a abajo.

"En realidad me dijeron que entrenaría por la armadura de Pegaso..." Hermes se aferró a su plan original

"Pues creo que has llegado justo por la armadura guapo" Afrodita le guiñó el ojo "su antiguo dueño falleció, aunque desconozco quien será tu maestro... si quieres yo podría..."

"eh... ¿murió su anterior dueño¿que le paso?" Este santo parecía mas dispuesto a cooperar... tal vez demasiado dispuesto...

"Heridas del corazón chico... ¿y como te llamas?" Afrodita miraba encantado al joven había algo en él que lo hacía diferente a los demás aprendices...

"Herodoto señor..." De nuevo el nombre... "Pero pude decirme Her" luego el dios retomó el tema que le interesaba "¿heridas del corazón? lo acuchillaron?"�

"¿Herodoto? Ese nombre no te ayuda en lo mas mínimo... ah pero que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Afrodita... Santo Dorado de Piscis" Dijo Afrodita dejando de lado el poco interesante tema de Seiya y centrándose en lo que le interesaba a él.

"Lo se señor... ¡Que emoción¡Un santo dorado! y uno muy hermoso además..." Seguro que con unos cuantos halagos le sacaba algo...

"Vamos a mi templo a seguir charlando," Sugirió complacido Afrodita, "esta un poco lejos, pero te sirve de entrenamiento, ademas te puedo llevar después con el patriarca, el sabrá como reasignarte de maestro¿sabes a lo que me refiero?" Un nuevo guiño por parte del Caballero

Vaya que este mortal era rápido... lo que tiene que hacer un dios por obedecer a Zeuz... Pensó Hermes "Si claro, pero en el camino, me podría contar que pasó con el anterior caballero de Pegaso, es por estar informado, espero que no le moleste!"

"¡Claro que no!" Para sus adentros Afrodita pensaba que ya había encontrado con quien pasar un buen rato, tal vez un poco de presión... "Aunque no se si es prudente que lo sepas, no llevas mucho tiempo aquí y..."

Hermes sonrió seductor "Puede confiar en mi, si seré su alumno..." dijo con voz suave

"Bueno en ese caso, creo que será como nuestra primera clase" Afrodita le pasó el brazo por el hombro, "Pues veras, hace algunos años..."

Hermes le dedicó una sonrisa a Afro y lo animó a seguir "¿si?"�

Afrodita se explayó en sus platicas, al fin que iban hasta la doceava casa, y no tenía prisa en llegar... Hermes le seguía la corriente esperando enterarse de todo con lujo de detalles, una oportunidad que Afrodita no iba a desperdiciar.�

"...Y bueno así fue como Saori-Atenea se fugo con Saga de Géminis... ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¡No lo creo! y err tu crees que ellos dos... ¿ya...?" Preguntó pícaro

"¡Pero por supuesto! Deberías de haber visto la cara con que se miraban, son un par de lujuriosos" Ahora la mirada seductora fue de parte del Caballero hacia el dios.

"¡Wow! yo creía que Atenea era una diosa virgen y eso... ¿tu estas seguro?" Siguió indagando el dios sonriendo ante las miradas que le dedicaba el caballero

"Pues yo creía lo mismo... claro que no me consta¡pero es obvio!" Piscis lo abrazó mas fuerte "Hemos llegado a mi templo" Dijo malicioso

"Maestro¿te puedo llamar maestro verdad¿me disculpa un segundo? dejé mis cosas en la entrada, iré por ellas y vuelvo en seguida¿me esperará verdad?" Se disculpó Hermes, ahora que ya le había dicho cuanto quería saber podía irse de ahí y...

"Te acompaño" Pero Afrodita se prendió a su brazo

Hermes lo miró sorprendido "No es necesario maestro, le aseguro que no tardaré nada!" Vaya que el chico era insistente...

"No es molestia..." Se enganchó mas fuerte al tiempo que lo miraba embelesado

"Maestro... eh..." En realidad el chico tenía ojos hermosos... pero no tenía tiempo ahora para eso, sería mejor buscar otro pretexto para desaparecer, "no quisiera ser atrevido pero... tal vez me dejara usar su ducha... es que he viajado mucho y me siento sucio..."�

"¡Mira que casualidad! Justo me iba a duchar yo... podemos ir a las termas de mi templo..." Afrodita lo jaló hacia el templo

"¡Me encantaría maestro¿podría ir preparándolo todo? mientras tanto yo recojo mis cosas... ¿me permitiría quedarme en su templo? no me han asignado un dormitorio..." La idea era tentadora con el calor que hacía en Grecia, pero tenía que volver al Olimpo y...

"Por supuesto, vamos por tus cosas" Afrodita no lo soltaría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, aquella oportunidad no la dejaría pasar tan fácilmente

"Maestro, no quisiera que se cansara bajando y subiendo de nuevo, déjeme hacerlo por usted... hace tanto sol..." Trató de nuevo Hermes

"Yo soy el maestro, lindo... primero al templo, después lo demás y menos importante"�

Hermes miró al caballero que le sonreía pícaro "Supongo que tengo que obedecerlo... maestro"

"Claro sígueme" Afrodita lo arrastró hacía adentro del templo

"C...claro..." Alcanzó a decir Hermes antes de ser arrastrado. Bueno, no le caería mal un pequeño descanso y aquel chico era hermoso en verdad, le hacía honor a su nombre...

Una vez que salió del Santuario Hermes se dirigió a Japón, para llevarse a su hermana como le había pedido su padre.

"Veamos que tal lo pasa antes de anunciarme..." pensó Hermes, tal vez se enterara de algo más antes de ir con su padre...

Saori y Saga estaban en la mansión, como desde que habían regresado del Santuario, ahora más tranquilos por estar lejos de todos. Pero su momentánea paz fue interrumpida...

"¿No sientes algo diferente, mi princesa?" Pregunto Saga a Saori tratando de adivinar que era lo que le molestaba

"Ahora que lo mencionas... creí sentir algo... pero debe ser que estamos nerviosos..." Dijo la chica sin quererle dar importancia a la sensación que ella también tenía desde esa mañana y en especial en ese momento.

"Puede que tengas razón mi diosa" Saga se acercó a la joven y la abrazó

Saori lo abrazó de vuelta "No nos preocupemos por nada ahora..." Sugirió al caballero, tratando de seguir su propio consejo, pero Saga estaba totalmente tenso.

"Espera..." el caballero se puso de pie "Aquí hay alguien..."

"¿estas seguro?" Saori miró a todos lados tratando de descubrir la presencia

"Claro que si, pero no reconozco este cosmos..."

"¿crees que sea algún enemigo?" Saori se levantó preocupada

"Puede ser... ponte detrás de mi amor"

"Si amor" La joven lo obedeció al instante, sujetándolo por un brazo

Saga expandió su cosmos para encontrar al que se escondía en el lugar, "¿Quien esta ahí?"

Hermes se sintió descubierto y decidió salir, el cosmo de aquel caballero era bastante agresivo.

"Tranquilo mortal, vengo a ver a mi hermanita..."

"¿Hermanita?" Saga se giró para mirar a Saori, quien se asomó de atrás de él para ver al recién llegado

"¿Her...Hermes?" Dijo al ver al chico

"El mismo" sonrió carismáticamente "Pensé que no me reconocerías... digo, después de todo lo que ha pasado estos días y..."

"Solo tu me llamas hermanita..." lo interrumpió Saori "¿qué haces aquí Hermes?"

"Pues no te va a gustar... nada, nadita de lo que vengo a decirte, pero ya sabes, es mi trabajo y debo cumplirlo hermanita"

Saori lo miró sospechosa "¿Que pasa?"

"Padre no esta muy satisfecho por tus acciones en tierra y quiere que te lleve a su lado" dijo como sin nada Hermes

"¿De que hablas? No puede irse!" Gritó furioso Saga al oír las palabras del dios, Hermes se encogió de hombros como respuesta

"¿Quiere que vaya al Olimpo!" Preguntó Saori nerviosa, "Pero..."

"Ordenes son ordenes," le interrumpió Hermes al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano, dispuesto a partir inmediatamente. Pero Saori se resistió.

"¡Espera! no puedo irme así nada mas!"

"No lo permitiré" Dijo Saga llamando a su cosmos al tiempo que se interponía entre el dios y su hermana.

Hermes consideró la situación rápidamente; definitivamente no le convenía enfrentarse a Saga, él no era un dios violento ni especialmente dotado para la batalla, así que decidió apelar a la conciencia de su hermana, "Si no vas conmigo padre se pondrá aun más furioso de lo que esta, sabes que es capaz de cualquier cosa..."

"Pero..." Saori titubeó un poco. Hermes tenía razón, su padre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ante una desobediencia directa de su parte, pero tampoco quería enfrentarlo, y menos aún dejar atrás a Saga.

"No te dejare que te la lleves sin su consentimiento!" Advirtió el caballero, al tiempo que se preparaba para hacer la Explosión de Galaxias

"Tranquilo cuñadito, que no he venido aquí a pelear; si en verdad quieres a mi hermanita sería mejor que la dejaras ir, Padre es capaz de venir el mismo por ella..." Amenazó el dios para calmar al caballero que se veía realmente decidido

"Hermes tiene razón Saga..." Dijo Saori bajando la cabeza

"Pero Saori..." Saga la miró asombrado

"Creo que no tenemos opción..." Dijo ella con la mirada triste y nerviosa, luego dirigiéndose a su hermano siguió, "Hermes¿me puedes dejar un momento con Saga? Te acompañaré después con mi padre"

"Esta bien, pero no te tardes..." Dijo el dios dirigiéndose a la puerta para darles privacidad.

Saori asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Hermes saliera para dirigirse a Saga, pero éste habló primero, con la mirada llena de preocupación.

"¡No vayas!" dijo él, más que como una orden como una súplica.

"No quiero ir, pero no puedo desobedecerlo así, lo estaría incitando a una guerra..." Respondió Saori, con la mirada baja, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto aunque fuera lo menos que quisiera.

"Al menos déjame ir contigo" Dijo entonces el caballero, sabiendo que la diosa no cambiaría de opinión. No podía dejarla sola, no quería ni imaginar lo que Zeuz podría decirle o hacerle sin nadie que la protegiera.

"Me encantaría que fueras conmigo," Dijo Saori tratando de calmar al caballero, "pero... temo que mi padre quiera hacerte algo, déjame hablar primero con él..." La chica temía que llevarlo con ella fuera considerado como un desafío y seguramente su padre no dudaría en matar a Saga al instante

"No puedo dejarte sola, no puedo" Saga le tomó las manos preocupado

"Solo será un momento... regresaré en cuanto pueda..." Dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque ella misma estaba sumamente nerviosa.�

Se hizo un momento de silencio, Saori no dejaba de pensar en algo que había sentido dentro de ella desde esa mañana... Algo tan sutil que ningún humano hubiese sido capaz de notar, pero ella era una diosa, y algo así no podía pasar desapercibido. Cuando recién lo sintió, su cuerpo se tensó un poco, pero se relajó después, al tiempo que una suave sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la joven. Una sonrisa que no duró demasiado, transformándose en preocupación... En su mente consideraba todas las posibilidades que tenía frente a ella, y la mayoría no eran buenas, pero su corazón era una mezcla de fuertes emociones muchas contradictorias, pero sobre las que dominaba la ilusión. A medida que había pasado el día, la sensación se hacía más y mas fuerte, y ahora que estaba ahí, en silencio, se disiparon sus dudas, no se estaba imaginando nada. Observó con detenimiento al hombre que estaba frente a ella... se preguntó cuál sería su reacción pero no quiso pensar una respuesta, decidió obtenerla de primera mano, después de todo, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de saberla...

"¿Saga?"

"¿Si?" El caballero mantenía la cabeza baja

"Creo que hay algo que debes saber antes que me vaya..."

"¿Que cosa?" Saga la miró curioso¿acaso Saori que le parecía tan transparente había sido capaz de ocultarle algo?

"Sé que es muy pronto, pero..." La chica estaba nerviosa y no sabía como continuar, pero decidió decirlo de golpe, "estoy... embarazada"

"¿Que!" Saga abrió los ojos como platos asombrado y descreído de lo que acababa de escuchar

"Que vas a ser padre..." Dijo en voz baja, esperando la reacción de Saga, no sabía como podría tomarlo, él era siempre una incógnita para ella; tal vez se enfadaría, y tendría razón de hacerlo, no era el momento más oportuno para eso...

"Eh..." Saga movió la cabeza negativamente despacio.�

Saori observó su reacción sin decir nada. Lo sabía, no le había gustado la noticia, se sintió muy triste pero trataba de comprender

"¿Estas segura?" El caballero le tomó las manos, haciéndola que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún en silencio.

"Esto es... inesperado" Saga se dejó caer en un sillón, aún muy sorprendido

"lo se amor... y sé que tampoco es el mejor momento para que esto pasara..." Dijo ella al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado con suavidad

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó el�

"yo quiero tenerlo..." dijo ella con seguridad.

"¿Le dirás a Zeus?" Preguntó Saga un poco más tranquilo

"No lo se..." se sinceró ella

"Menos que nunca te debo dejar partir" Saga se giró para verla de frente, dedicándole una mirada de apoyo que logró tranquilizar a Saori, al menos no estaba enfadado, y no la había rechazado, la idea la había torturado minutos antes.

"Yo no quisiera tener que ir, pero¿qué mas puedo hacer?" Preguntó ella con algo de desesperación

"Quédate conmigo, ya encontraremos alguna forma" Propuso él, Saori lo consideró seriamente, aquello era todo lo que quería, estar con él. Tal vez no fuera tan malo desobedecer así a su padre, tal vez lo olvidara y... pero entonces recordó a su hermano que se paseaba por el pasillo tras la puerta

"¿y que haremos con Hermes?"

"Lo matare" Dijo Saga con frialdad

"No, espera," Saori dijo preocupada, "si lo haces le darías más motivos a mi padre para enfadarse" en bastantes problemas se habían metido ya como para aumentarle la muerte de otro dios.

"¿Entonces?" Saga comenzaba a desesperarse, no le gustaba que la situación se estuviera saliendo tanto de su control ¿porqué tendría que haberse enterado Zeuz! las cosas iban tan bien sin su intervención.

"No sé que hacer... no quiero dejarte, pero no quiero poner en riesgo a nadie por mi culpa, creo que debería ir a ver a mi padre..." Dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de Saga quien se veía realmente preocupado

"Creo que si" Dijo el resignado, al parecer no había otra cosa que hacer sin provocar un enfrentamiento para el cual no estaban preparados y del que no podrían salir bien librados en ese momento

"Tal vez pueda calmarlo un poco y todo salga bien..." Saori bajó la vista de nuevo, pues no creía en sus propias palabras. Saga la abrazó consolador, tratando de darle ánimos

"Bueno, esperemos lo mejor"

"si, esperemos que cuando nazca nuestro hijo ya todo este en calma..." La chica se acomodó entre sus brazos tratando de llenarse de la presencia de su amor, no sabía cuando podría volver a estar así.

"Quisiera tener tu optimismo" Dijo Saga en voz baja recostando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Anímate amor, no hay que perder las esperanzas" dijo la diosa tratando de sonreír, no quería que aquel último momento estuviera lleno de tristeza y malos presentimientos

"Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de partir" Dijo mirando la silueta de Hermes que se movía frente a la puerta en obvia prisa.

"Quisiera no tener que hacerlo..." Dijo ella aferrándose a Saga

"Pero supongo que será lo mejor" Dijo él, poco convencido

"Tienes razón amor..." La chica se puso al fin en pie, seguida del caballero. "Cuídate mucho por favor" dijo haciéndole una última caricia en la mejilla

"No te apures por mi, tu eres quien me preocupa, tu vas a ir al peligro, sin nadie que te proteja" Dijo él tomando su mano

"No creo que mi padre me haga daño, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien" Sonrió Saori, y estaba casi segura de aquello, después de todo era su padre y la quería, seguramente podría entenderla...

Saga le tomó la otra mano para retenerla a su lado un poco más. "Iré al Santuario por ayuda" dijo después

"¿Al Santuario?" Saori preguntó asustada, "pero ¿y si te atacan?" Saori no podía olvidar la última noche que pasaron en él.

"Debemos estar unidos ahora, no me mataran, espero" Aquellas palabras no alentaron mucho a la diosa

"¿Me preocupa que vayas amor!" Luego pensándolo un poco agregó, "¿y si te llevas la nike?"

"Te hará mas falta a ti, créeme" Dijo él negándose

"Tengo miedo Saga..." Las cosas se complicaban mas a cada momento, ahora no le importaba tanto el ir a enfrentar a su padre, si no lo que podría pasar con Saga en el santuario

"Todo ira bien, todo ira bien" La tranquilizó el caballero con una sonrisa tierna

"te encontraré aquí cuando vuelva¿verdad amor?" Dijo Saori al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza

"No, porque yo iré por ti" Saga la envolvió con sus brazos protector

"¡Saga¡pero te arriesgarías demasiado!" Dijo ella sin soltarse del abrazo

"No quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni al bebe"

Aquellas palabras le habían hecho alegrarse a pesar de todo¡pensaba en el bebe! "Te amo Saga..." dijo a punto de llorar

"No llores" Saga la estrechó con más fuerza, "Yo también"

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no quiero que nada te pase" le pidió ella

"Tu también..."

En ese instante Hermes entró en la habitación haciendo que ambos se separaran

"Lo siento tortolitos, pero es momento de partir¿Hermanita?" el joven dios llamó a Saori quien asintió con la cabeza.� 


	10. Capítulo 10 el fin?

10

Tras dedicarle una última mirada a Saga, Saori se dirigió con pasos temerosos hacia Hermes. Éste la tomó de la mano cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca. "Hasta pronto, cuñadito" Dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Saori en una intensa luz azul.

Saga tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para no lastimarse con el resplandor. Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, El caballero se encontró completamente solo en el salón de la mansión. Suspiró preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Así que decidió ir inmediatamente al Santuario.

Cuando llegó ahí se plantó en frente de la escalinata de las doce casas, tenia que hablar con los santos, aunque sabía que aquello no sería nada fácil.

Aries fue el primero en sentirlo, estando más cerca de la entrada. Decidió acercarse antes que llegaran los demás. ¿qué estaba haciendo Saga ahí y solo?

Saga había pensado que tal vez debería ir con Kanon primero... pero tal vez Mu de Aries seria el mas adecuado para hablar de la delicada situación, y de cualquier forma, no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo pasar. Resignado se acercó a la puerta del templo

"Saga... ¿qué haces aquí¿dónde está Saori?" Le dijo Mu antes que terminara de subir los escalones.

"Es algo largo de contar..." Dijo el, sereno.

Mu lo miró por unos instantes. Saga no parecía venir en plan de guerra, así que decidió escucharlo "Ven... hablemos en mi templo..." El caballero se encaminó a su templo sin esperar la respuesta de Saga. 

"Te meterás en líos con los demás Mu..." Dijo este antes de decidirse a seguirlo

"No lo haré, solo te escucharé, no me estoy poniendo de tu lado..." Dijo Mu aclarando su posición al caballero

"Esta bien" Saga lo siguió renuente. Ambos se introducen en el templo con calma, una vez ahí, Mu interrogó al caballero.

"¿Donde esta Atenea?" Preguntó, seco.

"En el Olimpo" Dijo Saga yendo directo al grano.

"¿Dónde! pero... como!" Dijo Mu asombrado por la respuesta

"Estábamos en la mansión, cuando sentí una presencia... al principio creí que era el Fénix, pero luego Hermes se presento ante nosotros"

"Hermes..." El mensajero de los dioses, consideró Mu, "¿y qué quería?" Aquello era extraño

"Dijo que Zeus estaba mas que molesto por..." Saga tosió nervioso "nuestra relación y le ordenó que la llevara ante él. Yo traté de impedirlo, pero ella decidió que era lo mejor no desobedecerlo"

Mu miró con algo de enfado a Saga considerando lo que decía. Atenea podría estar en peligro, "¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?" Preguntó preocupado, Saori seguía siendo su diosa, aunque...

"No creo que hubiera sido buena idea ir con ella... solo empeoraría las cosas, solo espero que este bien" Confesó Saga

"Eso esperamos todos... Creo que habrá que estar alerta... lo que más me preocupa es que si llegara a necesitar a sus guardianes, no podríamos llegar tan fácilmente a su lado estando en el Olimpo... espero que regrese pronto..." Consideró Mu.

Saga sabía que tenía razón, por lo que preguntó, "¿Sabes como llegar al Olimpo?"

"En realidad no... pero creo que Dohko podría saberlo..." dijo mirando la cara de desilusión del caballero ante su respuesta

Para ese entonces, los demás caballeros se han dado cuenta ya de la presencia de Saga en el santuario y estaban inquietos, Saga puede sentir sus cosmos vigilantes. "Supongo que deberé de ir a pedirle consejo..." El caballero bajó la cabeza apenado, "Gracias Mu"

Mu miró a Saga un momento antes de preguntarle algo más antes que saliera del templo. "Saga... ¿En realidad quieres a Saori?"

Saga estaba ya caminando hacia Libra cuando se detuvo intrigado por la pregunta "¿Porque lo preguntas?"

En realidad ni siquiera Mu lo sabía, tal vez quería pensar que Saga no estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la situación como todos decían, tal vez solo era curiosidad... "Porque no será fácil estar a su lado si no la quieres lo suficiente..." Dijo por fin al caballero

"Si supongo..." Saga siguió caminando sin decir nada mas. Mu no preguntó más, pero no dejó de notar que no le había respondido. Dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar de regresa hacia la entrada de su templo.

Saga se detuvo antes de salir por completo. "Santo de Aries, me acompañarías al Olimpo en caso de que Atenea estuviera en peligro?" Preguntó sin volverse

Mu se quedó callado unos instantes, también sin volverse, contestó "Si Saori me necesita iré a ayudarla..."

"Gracias" Murmuró Saga antes de seguir caminando.

Por fin abandonó el templo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el siguiente santuario. Ahí, en la puerta, lo esperaba ya Aldebearán, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro adusto. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando; todo aquello le resultaba muy complicado, su pensamiento tan lineal no le dejaba comprender como Saga se hubiera atrevido a ver a Atenea como a una mujer y no una diosa; como podía poner a toda la orden en su contra... Definitivamente el santo de Géminis debería ser un suicida... y sin embargo había algo en él que le causaba pena...

Saga levanto la mirada, esto no se veía nada bien, El camino por los templos apenas comenzaba y ya se sentía cansado al imaginar las preguntas, los reclamos, y la cara de Alde no le hacía descartar los enfrentamientos físicos.

Aldebearan vio aproximarse a Saga y suspiró. Sabía que si combatían seguramente le ganaría, pero no iba a callar todo lo que pensaba. Cuando el caballero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le habló intempestivamente, "¿Que quieres aquí Saga¿No deberías estar en Japón?"

"No es momento para esas cosas Aldebearan... si quieres golpearme hazlo, pero primero tengo algo que contarte" Saga sabía que no podía perder tiempo tratando de razonar con ellos, así que iría directamente al grano para no hacer aquello más pesado de lo que ya era.

"Ganas de golpearte no me faltan," respondió Alde apretando los puños, "pero no lo haré, aunque tampoco esperes que te escuche, tu me vas a escuchar a mi¿Qué pretendes engañando así a Saori!"

Saga ya se esperaba eso y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse desesperado, "¡Esto es aun mas importante! Atenea esta en peligro!" Le gritó a Alde al tiempo que se internaba en el templo sin detenerse a esperar al santo de Tauro.

Algo sorprendido, Alde lo siguió al interior, "¿Le hiciste algo!" Preguntó después, aunque sabía la respuesta

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿entonces! cual peligro? de qué hablas?"

"Atenea esta en el Olimpo" Dijo Saga girándose para encarar a Alde

"¿En el Olimpo?" Esto era algo que Alde no se esperaba, tardó unos instantes en considerar la situación, "pero... alguien la ha capturado?"

"No, fue por su propia voluntad a hablar con Zeus que esta molesto... y vine aquí para encontrar la manera de rescatarla y... a ver si alguien quiere ir conmigo" El tono de Saga se volvió mas suave al terminar su frase

"¿Al Olimpo¿y cómo irías ahí¿y quien me dice que no estas mintiendo?" Alde desconfiaba aún de las palabras de Saga, aquello era demasiado extraño para él

"No lo se, por eso vine a hablar con el viejo maestro... si estuviera mintiendo¿vendría solo, sin armadura y sin la nike para que me hicieran trizas entre todos?"

Aldebarán miró a Saga a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la verdad ahí dentro, al fin con un suspiro le dijo, "Esta bien, pasa, habla con el maestro..."

Saga le agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza, "Aldebearan, de existir algún modo de ir al Olimpo y si Atenea estuviera en peligro... ¿irías conmigo?"

Aldebarán estaba indeciso, pero sabía que no podría dejar a Atenea sola si estuviera en peligro "Encuentra la forma de ir al Olimpo..."

Saga asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su templo silencioso. Kanon ya esperaba a su gemelo en la entrada, viendo como se acercaba con paso vacilante

"¡Saga!" dijo saliendo a su encuentro, "¿que ha pasado¿porqué volviste?"

"Han vuelto los problemas hermano" Respondió Saga acompañando a su hermano hasta el tercer templo.

"¿que sucede?" inquirió Kanon.

"Atenea esta en el Olimpo"

"El Olimpo..." Kanon imaginó la situación, "¿piensas ir por ella?"

"Precisamente hermano... me acompañarías?" Preguntó Saga

"Claro que si hermano, pero ¿cómo llegar al Olimpo?"

"no lo se... voy a preguntar al maestro de Libra"

"Te acompañaré, habrá quien no este muy feliz de verte..."

"Me he dado cuenta de ello... vamos"

Kanon le sonrió tímidamente a su hermano, al fin, por una vez, ambos estaban del mismo lado, para bien o para mal, Kanon esperaba que para bien, quería creer en que las intenciones de su hermano eran, a pesar de lo que todos decían, buenas. Ambos cruzaron el templo de Géminis para encaminarse a Cáncer.

Antes de salir, Saga preguntó curioso, "No te sorprendes tan fácil eh Kanon?"

"¿se te olvida todo lo que hemos vivido? pocas cosas podrían sorprenderme..." Contestó el aludido de mejor humor.

"Tienes razón... ¿y tu pronostico para esta ocasión es?"

"Otra dolorosa batalla seguramente..." Kanon miró al horizonte pensativo

"Nada alentador..."

"No lo es, pero ahora estaremos en el mismo bando desde el principio..."

Saga miró la casa que tenían delante, "¿en verdad tenemos que pasar por Cáncer?" Renegó

"Podemos no pasar por Cáncer, pero si no lo hacemos MM nos perseguirá de todas formas..." Dijo Kanon encogiéndose de hombros

"Ahí tienes un punto..."

Los dos caballeros se acercaron al tiempo, "Resignación hermano..." Kanon le puso una mano en el hombro al momento de llegar a la entrada del templo

"tienes razón..." Saga respondió antes de que ambos penetraran en el templo que parecía vacío.

Sin embargo una voz los recibió cáustica, "Vaya vaya, los hermanitos traidores... ¿a qué debo el honor de la visita?" Máscara de Muerte apareció tras unos pilares

"Déjate de sarcasmos MM, esto es serio" Saga respondió seco, mientras Kanon observa al dueño del templo con enfadado.

"Oh si yo hablo muy en serio... ¿qué es lo que quieren aquí? lárguense antes que los haga pedazos a ambos" Máscara de Muerte los miró a ambos preparado para luchar. Lo que hubiera hecho Saga en realidad no le molestaba demasiado, pero una oportunidad como esa para un enfrentamiento, del que además nadie lo culparía, era demasiado buena para dejarse pasar.

"Deja primero que hable y luego si quieres combatimos" Saga se le acercó confidente

"bah, habla pues, pero no te salvarás de una paliza"

"Comenzó la guerra" Dijo Saga

MM lo miró tratando de medir sus palabras, no las comprendió del todo, pero no por eso se quedaría callado "Claro te encargaste tu de ello... pero esa no es ninguna novedad"

"Guerra con el Olimpo Cáncer" continuó Saga, tratando de captar el interés de MM

"¿el Olimpo?" MM enarcó una ceja, vaya, parecía que no todo le había salido tan bien a Saga, su nuevo plan para conquistar al mundo -porque nadie lo convencería que hacía todo aquello por amor- se le estaba saliendo de control y ahora venía a por ayuda... bueno, no la conseguiría de gratis...

"Si, Zeus no tardara en declarar la guerra y Saori esta con él..." Saga miró a MM, y le hizo una propuesta que sabía no podría resistir, "¿te apuntas para patear traseros olímpicos?"

Bastante mejor que patear el de Saga, pensó MM, pero aun tendría que sacar algún provecho de aquello, "hmmm ¿y porqué habría de ayudarte?"

"¿Y porque no habrías de hacerlo¿Que harías mientras nosotros peleamos la batalla de nuestra vida¿Le ayudarías a Afrodita con su jardín?"

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba MM, nadie iba ir a su templo a ofenderlo así.

"¡No seas insolente!" MM buscó regresarle el favor a Saga, "a lo mejor Saori debería quedarse entre los suyos, aquí solo causa problemas... o tal vez ya no quiso seguir contigo..."

Saga permaneció inmutable, con tono tranquilo le contestó, "Como quieras... pero yo prefiero morir con honor ante el desafío de los dioses a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada" siguió caminando hacia la salida

"Los harán pedazos..." MM trató de intimidarlos

"Bah... déjalo" Saga le hizo una seña de desdén a MM y siguió caminando

"¿Y a ti que más te da?" Le preguntó Kanon. "Tu te quedarás aquí seguro en tu templo..."

"El pobre tiene miedo" Dijo Saga

"Tienes razón" le respondió Kanon siguiendo a su hermano hacia la salida.

MM los miró con rabia, odiaría admitir que tuvieran razón, pero no soportaba que lo tacharan de miedoso. "Si decido ir lo haré porque me de la gana y no para ayudarlos a ustedes dos, se merecen que los hagan trizas..."

"No te preocupes, no diremos que tuviste miedo... diremos que alguien se tenia que quedar a preservar la orden de santos..." Ambos caballeros siguieron caminando

"No tengo miedo, pero ni crean que moveré un dedo para ayudarlos"

"Claro... la mejor excusa de cualquier cobarde" Dijo Kanon apoyando a su hermano

MM se lanzó sobre Saga y lo sujetó por el cuello, perdiendo la paciencia "Si claro, lo dice quien se escudó en una mujer para huir de aquí... Si tengo que defender a Atenea lo haré, pero ten por seguro que haré lo posible para que ustedes dos no regresen vivos"

"No esperaba menos de ti..." Dijo Saga con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

"Lárguense antes de que decida matarlos de una vez..." MM estaba furioso, miró a los hermanos alejarse con los puños cerrados, ya encontraría una mejor oportunidad para desquitarse...

Cuando estuvieron fuera del templo, Saga preguntó a su hermano, "¿Crees que me sobrepase Kanon?"

"MM es un busca pleitos... pero tiene la boca mas grande que el cosmos..." le respondió

"Tenia que darle motivos" Se justificó Saga, aunque Kanon no se lo pidiera

"si, de otra forma no habría movido un dedo..." Lo alentó su hermano.

"Tienes razón... ¿que crees que diga Aioria?"

"Aioria esta muy enfadado contigo, pero si Atenea esta en problemas no creo que dude en ayudar" le informó Kanon

"Bueno al menos podremos contar con el"

Ambos llegaron a Leo, el cosmo de Aioria se podía sentir desde afuera, era claro que estaba enfadado

"Si quieres voy yo solo, creo que eso es lo mejor" Dijo Saga deteniendo a su hermano

"Claro que no, vamos los dos juntos, tal vez entre los dos podamos tranquilizarlo" Le dijo Kanon sin detenerse

Saga sonrió, "¡Vamos!" Kanon asintió y ambos caballeros entraron al templo de Leo, su guardián los espera adentro cruzado de brazos, notoriamente molesto. Saga lo miró sin decir nada.

Kanon tomó la palabra esta vez, "Aioros, tenemos que hablar contigo"

Aioros los miró serio, y por fin contestó, "Yo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien que se atreve a utilizar a la diosa..." Su mirada se dirigió a Saga

"Aioria, por favor, es importante..." Dijo éste

"¿Y ahora que quieres¿no te bastó con llevarte a Atenea y provocar la muerte de un caballero¿Ahora vienes a buscar mas víctimas?" Aioria no podía evitar que se notara cuánto le había dolido la muerte de Seiya, pues en el pasado habían llegado a ser buenos amigos y lo apreciaba.

Kanon lo interrumpió, "¡Aioria! sabes que eso no es cierto!"

Déjalo... tal vez eso sea lo mejor" Lo detuvo Saga, de nuevo con ese tono triste en la voz

"Lo mejor sería que te fueras de aquí y dejaras de molestarnos..." Dijo Aioria, tratando de controlarse.

"¡Atenea nos necesita!" le gritó Kanon, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado, Saga lo imito,

"Hay problemas en el Olimpo Aioria"

Aioria miró a ambos caballeros suspicaz, "¿Qué clase de problemas?" preguntó por fin.

"Atenea tuvo que ir al Olimpo con Zeus, parece que la guerra se aproxima, y yo voy a ir allá a protegerla" explicó Saga

Aioria se quedó mudo por unos instantes, mirando al suelo, hasta que al fin, explotó, "¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Si no te la hubieras llevado de aquí ella..."

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Kanon le interrumpió, "Eso no importa ahora¡debemos ayudarla!"

"Lo siento, pero no es momento de lamentarse ahora" Dijo Saga, que no necesitaba que le recordaran que todo aquello era culpa suya

Aioria seguía bastante alterado, "Sabía que algo así pasaría..." dando un fuerte suspiro, trató de calmarse y prosiguió, "Pero tienes razón, ahora no es momento de arreglar esto, hay que ayudar a Atenea, lo demás lo veremos después..."

"De acuerdo, ahora iré con el antiguo maestro para ver la manera de ir al Olimpo"

"Esta bien," Aioria les dejó el paso libre, "cuando encuentren la manera de hacerlo, díganmelo."

Saga asintió y ambos caballeros salieron del templo en silencio, la atmósfera estaba cargada de resentimientos y culpas, pero ante el problema que se cernía sobre ellos, todo aquello parecía disiparse poco a poco.

Saga se dirigió a su hermano mientras subían hacia Virgo, "Tenias razón Kanon..."

Kanon asintió entristecido, "A veces quisiera equivocarme, parezco ave de mal agüero..."

"¿Y tu pronostico con el hombre mas cercano a dios?"

"Shaka es siempre muy frío, no creo que se oponga..."

"Ojalá..."

Los caballeros llegaron a la entrada del templo de Virgo y entraron en silencio. Shaka estaba meditando en su conocida posición. Al oír llegar a los dos santos, se puso en pie, manteniendo siempre los ojos cerrados.

"Shaka, tenemos que hablar" Saga se adelantó a su hermano.

"Atenea esta en peligro¿no es así?" Dijo el caballero de Virgo inmutable, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos caballeros

"Tienes toda la razón... ¿Conoces alguna manera de ir al Olimpo?" Saga no quiso perder mas tiempo en explicaciones, ya que Shaka parecía no necesitarlas.

"¿Al Olimpo? No es fácil, si no eres un dios..." Dijo tranquilamente

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" Preguntó Saga

"Tal vez haya alguna posibilidad, pero es muy pequeña, Dohko podría ayudarnos." Contestó Virgo pasando las cuentas de su rosario entre los dedos de su mano

"Entonces vamos con Dohko, no hay tiempo que perder"

Shaka asintió y los tres se dirigieron al siguiente templo sin hablar. El antiguo maestro ya estaba esperando fuera de su templo.

"¡Maestro, tiene que ayudarnos!" Le pidió Kanon en cuanto estuvieron cerca

"Sentí la energía..." Dijo refiriéndose a la energía de Hermes que se había llevado a Saori. "¿que paso?"

"Atenea esta en el Olimpo," Respondió Shaka, "Saga quiere ir a buscarla... ¿cree que podríamos..." Shaka se interrumpió esperando la respuesta del maestro

Viendo la cara meditabunda de Dohko, Kanon decidió hacer algo más, "Tal vez seria bueno que fuera advirtiendo al resto de los caballeros..."

"Me parece bien Kanon, hazlo por favor..." Le dijo Dohko.

Cuando Kanon hubo partido, Dohko se dirigió a Shaka y a Saga, "Hay una manera de llegar hasta ahí, pero es difícil. Es posible que tu Saga, puedas abrir un portal por el que se pueda llegar al Olimpo, pero solo alguien que llegue más allá del octavo sentido podrá soportar el viaje..."

"Pero no se como podría abrir un portal a un lugar en el que jamas he estado" Dijo Saga algo contrariado

"Busca el cosmo de Saori, te mostrará el camino" le contestó Shaka

"Pero no podrás hacerlo solo, yo te ayudaré" Dijo Dohko con seriedad

"Y yo," Agregó Shaka, "pero se necesita a una persona más"

"Mi hermano Kanon, el sabe abrir portales o tal vez Mu" Sugirió Saga

"O los dos, mientras más ayuda tengamos podremos mantener abierto el portal mas tiempo..."

"¿Y una vez que hayas llegado allá?" Cuestionó Dohko

"No tengo ni idea maestro" Confesó Saga

"Será mejor que vaya alguien contigo, no sería prudente que te enfrentaras solo con Zeuz" Agregó Shaka

"¿Pero quien seria el mas adecuado?" Preguntó Saga, por las reacciones de los caballeros a los que había enfrentado para llegar hasta ahí no se podía fiar de cualquiera

Shaka le respondió, "Tal ves más que adecuado deberíamos de buscar a alguien dispuesto..." resumió así la situación. 

Saga asintió preocupado. Lo que se le venía enfrente no sería sencillo; esperaba encontrar a Atena a salvo al llegar al olimpo, su padre no la lastimaría, menos aun al saber que estaba embarazada. El respondería por sus acciones, al menos había ganado comprensión en el santuario. Ahora le creían que estaba con ella por amor y no por interés. 

* * *

N.A.: Antes de que saquen las hachas para matarnos, si, ese es el final, aunque la idea de escribir la guerra contra Zeuz era muy tentadora, no lo hicimos, en su lugar solo hicimos un pequeño epílogo con un fnial feliz. La guerra contra Zeuz la guardamos para otra historia cuando ya habíamos pulido mas nuestra escritura.

Esperamos ambas que les haya gustado la historia, lean el epílogo se divertirán y pronto subiremos mas historias de las muchas que tenemos escritas desde entonces.

Gracias por los comentarios y por leer!


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Otro día de vida normal; aunque nunca lo aceptara frente a los demás, a Saori le encantaba esta época de paz y tranquilidad...

o casi...

"waaaaaaa!" El pequeño Kanon de cinco meses reclamaba su desayuno justo en esos momentos, precisamente ahora que a Saga se le hacía tarde para llegar el trabajo y ella le preparaba el desayuno...

Saga estaba demandante en la mesa, esperando el desayuno y Kanon haciendo uso de su formidable par de pulmones, Saori echa de menos al servicial Tatsumi y no quiso contratar a nadie mas que tomara su lugar,  
aunque en ocasiones como esas se arrepentía...

"Amor, apúrate con ese desayuno que llegaré tarde..." Saga miraba el reloj mientras se ajustaba la corbata

"Voy cariño, casi esta listo..." Saori casi se tropieza con algo... no, era alguien.

"Mami, dame cereal!" El pequeño Saga de tres añitos se asomaba por abajo de su abultado vientre.

"En un momento cielo, anda ve con papa que tengo que ir por tu hermanito"

"Cereal, cereal, cereal...de ositos!" Reclamo refunfuñando

Saori sirvió rápidamente el desayuno a Saga junto con una enorme tasa de café, y salió corriendo... algo, al cuarto de los niños, aun alcanzó a escuchar a Saga quejándose

"¿Huevos de nuevo¿y mi tocino!"

"Se acabo ayer! no he podido ir al super!" Gritó Saori desde la habitación mientras levantaba al pequeño

"Todo lo que trabajo manejando la fundación de tu abuelo y otra vez sin tocino" Gruño

"Cereal, Cereal! OSITOS!" Grito el pequeño junto a su padre, mientras Kanon lloraba inconsolable

Saori revisó al pequeño y le dio un biberón rápidamente y regresó con él en brazos a la cocina

"Bueno amor, tu fuiste el que dijiste que la mansión del abuelo y toda la servidumbre era mucho alarde y que estaríamos mejor por nuestra cuenta, y yo apenas puedo cuidar a los dos pequeños, ya me canso mucho..." Dijo sobándose la espalda.Kanon seguía pidiendo cereal, así que Saori le servía con una sola mano

"Y estamos mejor, solo que eres muy desorganizada" dijo al tiempo que se levantaba dejando el desayuno a medias "Es hora de irme, adiós campeón" Le revuelve el pelo al pequeño

"Adios papii!" El niño se despidió contento, "¿a la tarde me llevarás al parque?"

"Debe ser..." Dijo Saori algo desganada al tiempo que ayudaba a Saga a acomodarse el saco

"Solo si haces renegar mucho a tu madre" Le ajusto la corbata y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Nos vemos luego"

"Adiós cariño! U" Dijo Saori dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mientras Saga jr comenzaba a cumplir su cometido regando el cereal por el piso de la cocina

Saga cerro la puerta, justo cuando saori iba a ver el estropicio causado por el pequeño

"No tienen ositos! " Tiro un poco mas casi acertándole en la cara a la pobre Saori

"Abuelo! --UUU" Se quejó Saori al tiempo que rebuscaba en la alacena el cereal de ositos, mientras Saga seguía haciendo batidillo en la mesa. "¿me pregunto si no habrá algún dios dispuesto a secuestrarme justo ahora...?"

"Abuelo! "Saga jr. la imita y tira mas leche con cereal en el piso recién trapeado de Saori, mientras Kanon bota el biberón y comienza a llorar nuevamente

  
Mientras tanto, Saga llegaba al enoooorme edificio de la fundación graude con cara de resignación. Apenas entrara al edificio fue atacado por una horda de secretarias. Todas admiraban al joven y escultural dueño de empresas Kido, al grado que por el más mínimo detalle iban a consultarlo a sus oficinas.

"Por favor señoritas, con orden y nos entendemos..." Saga se encaminó a su oficina tratando de dejar atrás a algunas pocas...

Saga se arrellano en su mullido sillón de piel mientras observaba el cielo, en el amplio ventanal que estaba frente a él. "Pero qué duro es el trabajo..." Dijo Saga tras darle un sorbo al café que le llevara su secretaria unos segundos antes. Saga leía y firmaba papeles, mientras se asomaba a la ventana de cuando en cuando.

"Señor," la secretaria entró en el despacho de Saga, haciendo salir de su ensimismamiento, "Tiene una reunión con la junta de accionarios en 15 minutos, quiere que le prepare los informes?"

"Pero por supuesto" Dijo ofreciendo su sonrisa mas encantadora "Tenemos que sacarle provecho a esto no?"

"Claro Señor!" Dijo la Secretaria embobada con la sonrisa de Saga "Seguramente los accionistas quedarán encantados con los avances que ha logrado..."

"Eso esperamos por el bien de la empresa" Tomo los papeles y los hojeaba mirando alternativamente a la secretaria

La secretaria se ruborizaba cuando Saga la miraba y sonreía nerviosa. "Bien todo parece estar en orden" Saga acomodo el ultimo de los papeles, "Vayamos a la junta"

Saga entro con cara de mal humor y los accionistas se sintieron amedrentados... otro día común y corriente en la oficina.

---------

"Abuelo!" el pequeño Saga seguía imitándola, mientras se salpicaba la cara con pedazos de cereal mojado

"Saga por favor, deja de tirar el cereal!" Saori le quitó el plato al niño y le dio uno con cereal de ositos, al tiempo que mecía al pequeño Kanon para que se calmara mientras le preparaba un nuevo biberón. "Si te portas bien te compraré un juguete" Intentó el chantaje aunque sabía que rara vez funcionaba

" tu no... con papa" Saga se limpió la cara con la ropa mientras Kanon por fin se tomo el biberón con muchos esfuerzos y sin rezongar del todo.

"Tu padre te consiente demasiado..." susurró Saori mientras trataba de alcanzarlo para limpiarlo con una servilleta.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Sale corriendo para que no lo limpie haciendo reguero por toda la casa, despertando a Kanon quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido

"Saga! vuelve aquí!" Saori gritó y luego se arrepintió, pues Kanon comenzó a llorar de nuevo, así que trató de calmarlo mientras le hablaba en susurros a Saga "amor, ven aquí, no desayunaste nada¿no quieres ser fuerte como tu papi?"

"Fuerte" Juega con sus brazos mostrando músculos, mientras se acerca, Kanon comienza a cabecear nuevamente

"Anda, termínate el desayuno o no crecerás grande y fuerte como papa" Saori llevó a Kanon que se había quedado dormido de nuevo a su cuna y regresó para comenzar a limpiar el cereal que había regado el niño por todos lados.

El pequeño se sienta comer, regando casi todo en el proceso, pero al menos ya mas tranquilo. Aquel sería un laaaargo día, pensó Saori..."Anda Saga se bueno, vamos tenemos que bañarte"

"Noooooooooooooooo!" El niño a medio desvestir corrió fuera del alcance de su madre tan rápido como pudo y fue a meterse abajo de la mesita de la sala.

"Saga! por favooor! será rápido, anda!" Saori salió tras él dejando a medias la cocina "Anda Saga, no quieres estar guapo y limpio, para cuando vayamos al parque? eh?"

"Noooo! no me dejarás subirme a los juegoooos!" Saga se escondía mas adentro de la mesa, Saori ni siquiera quiso ver si podría agacharse...

"Me rindo!" Saori se dejo caer en el sillón, fingiendo sollozar, era su ultima carta.

"¿estas enferma?" Saga se acercó con un pequeño gesto a ver a su mamá que esta vez no tuvo que fingir el llanto, aquello era demasiado

"No mi cielo..." dijo al tiempo que se quitaba unas lagrimas del rostro de pura frustración... otro día mas de su vida... ¿tranquila?

Fin. 


End file.
